Depois do Apocalipse
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Acredita-se que Lúcifer foi preso. Sam voltou do Inferno, com uma ajuda misteriosa. Dean não cumpriu o que prometeu ao irmão: retomou o trabalho. Mas não pelo retorno de Sam. Alguém importante para o Winchester mais velho precisa de ajuda.
1. Capítulo 1 – Na Estrada

Capítulo 1 – Na estrada

Era uma noite chuvosa de fevereiro de 2011 quando o negro Chevy Impala 1967 de Dean Winchester cruzava a estrada. Inquieto, colocou uma fita de AC/DC para tocar, mas logo a desligou. E não era porque Sam dormia no banco de traz, mas sim porque não entendia nada do que se passou.

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, sentira algo assim. O sonho foi vívido, real, intenso. Ele jamais tivera pesadelos do tipo, aquilo era costumeiro no mais novo. Ele, porém, se lembrava do maldito sonho a cada quilômetro percorrido.

Tentou de tudo para desvendar tal mistério sozinho; passou o dia a chamar por Castiel, mas não obteve resposta alguma. Sabia que o anjo tinha regressado ao Céu, mas não imaginava que ouviria o silêncio quando solicitasse a presença dele.

Como alívio, resolveu andar. Pediu ao irmão que fizesse as malas, pois iriam para qualquer lugar. Aquela cidade pequena já o deixava irritado. E ficava ainda mais contrariado, quando Sam falava na promessa de Dean.

– Você disse que teria uma vida normal – murmurou, um dia após voltar do Inferno.

– Preciso descobrir como você fugiu, Sammy.

Mas, de lá para cá – duas semanas – o loiro não fizera a mínima questão de sair da localidade. Tinha pensado em procurar um emprego, em viver normalmente, estabilizar-se e ganhar uma boa grana para, depois, procurar Lisa e Bem. Entretanto, os planos falharam. O sonho os interrompeu.

Ainda guiava seu amado Impala. Mas os pensamentos se concentravam no pesadelo. Tentava se lembrar do anjo que torturava Castiel; nada, porém, lhe vinha à mente. Ele tinha certeza de que jamais viu aquele ser antes.

– Onde estamos? – perguntou Sam, ao acordar.

– Perto de Laurence – respondeu, sem ouvi-lo com nitidez.

– Não pensa em parar aqui, não é?

– Sim. Bobby nos encontrará no Kansas.

– Mas por que você quer falar com ele? Como acha que...

– Olha, irmão – iniciou, irritado. – Não acho nada. Só preciso de ajuda. E como sei que você não sabe o que fazer, resolvi procurar alguém. Bobby está em uma caçada aqui. Quando lhe telefonei, disse que viríamos para cá e ele concordou. Mais alguma questão?

– Não, tudo bem – Sam sabia parar de argumentar quando o mais velho ficava nervoso assim.

Dean continuava a dirigir. Algo, entretanto, o fez parar: uma visão. O Winchester freou o carro e parou no acostamento.

Com as mãos na frente dos olhos, tentava ocultar o que via: Castiel ser torturado. A visão não durou muito. Logo ela foi embora e só o que restou foi a voz de Sam, chamando o irmão.

– Vamos – disse, apenas. – Precisamos chegar onde Bobby está.

– Mas você...

– Estou legal! – exclamou, impaciente, o loiro. E seguiram a estrada.


	2. Capítulo 2 – O Mistério Continua

Capítulo 2 – O mistério continua

Os irmãos chegaram a uma casa abandonada – local onde Bobby caçava um ceifador. Entraram e olharam o lugar com um ar de desaprovação.

– Ei, não me leve a mal, mas depois que crowley o deixou cem por cento, você começou a caçar coisas mais incertas do que de costume – comentou Dean.

– E você começou a ficar bem engraçadinho após o apocalipse – retrucou o velho caçador. – Não me procurou para debochar da minha cara, não é?

– Não, claro. Como disse ao telefone, tive uns sonhos...

– Ah sim, me lembro. Mas me diga, além de ver o anjo ser torturado, o que mais viu?

– Nada, infelizmente – respondeu, com a expressão vazia.

– Então como espera que eu o ajude?

– Hum... Eu disse que virmos aqui seria perda de tempo – comentou Sam, que se mantivera quieto até então.

– Cale a boca, espertinho – mandou o Winchester mais velho.

– Será que você pode ser menos grosseiro com seu irmão? Ele acabou de voltar do Inferno! – exclamou Bobby, surpreso. – Não são nem duas semanas de convívio...

– Pois já chega! Estou cansado de ouvir Sam falar que eu deveria ter cumprido a droga da promessa... Não posso ficar parado enquanto sinto que há algo estranho no ar, entende?

– Perdoe-me a sinceridade, mas não acha demais se preocupar com um ser celeste? Ele regressou ao Céu, deve estar bem melhor do que nós agora. E, além do mais, não acha que se Castiel quisesse se comunicar não arranjaria um modo diferente?

– Não sei – murmurou irritado. – Eu apenas... – Dean parou de falar; a visão voltara com toda a força.

Bobby e o Winchester mais novo o ajudaram a sentar no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que o chamavam com insistência. A dor na cabeça era tamanha, que o loiro não conseguia proferir coisa alguma.

– Achei que isso fosse um privilégio seu – disse o caçador mais velho, referindo-se às habilidades psíquicas de Sam.

– Por favor, não é hora para brincadeiras – pediu o rapaz. – Não tenho a mínima idéia do que há com meu irmão, e nem sei por onde começar a compreender... Se ao menos aquele anjo atendesse aos apelos de Dean e aparecesse para ele...

– Talvez Castiel não possa vir – sugeriu Bobby.

– É, pode ser.

O Winchester mais velho ergueu a cabeça. Refeito da dor extrema, pôde explicar o que viu. A visão não se modificara. Mas, ao descrever o local onde o anjo estava, Bobby disse:

– Sei que lugar é o que você viu. Estão de carro?

– Sim, por quê?

– Porque podemos ir até lá. Fica nessa cidade.

– Certo, vamos, então.

Os três caçadores entraram no Impala. Dean, por sua vez, dirigiu às pressas. Queria chegar ao local que Bobby lhe indicara o quanto antes.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, desceram do veículo e entraram no casarão. Mais sombrio que o anterior – onde o velho caçador se encontrava –, era uma casa de aspecto tão lúgubre, que os irmãos se entreolharam, assim que adentraram a grande sala. Havia muito sangue espalhado pelo tapete. Manchas e mais manchas.

Entraram em um dos quartos – no maior deles. Completamente às escuras, e em silêncio; parecia não haver nada ali. Porém, ao solicitarem que a luz fosse acendida por Samuel, os Winchester's e Bobby deram de cara com Castiel.

Com os pés e as mãos amarrados, o anjo mantinha os olhos semicerrados. Percebeu que havia alguém no cômodo, porque vislumbrara a claridade da lâmpada. Mas não reconheceu, de imediato, os amigos; os ferimentos lhe doíam tanto, que não conseguia abrir os olhos para visualizá-los com nitidez. Tinha cortes por todo o corpo. Um deles era o mais profundo: o das costas, que vertia uma expressiva quantia do líquido vermelho.

– Cass, fique calmo – escutou a voz segura e determinada de Dean. – Vamos tirar você desse lugar.

– Eu... Não... Sei... – mal conseguia articular uma frase. – Sei se é...

– Não se esforce – recomendou Sam. – Bobby foi buscar água e cobertores.

– Quem fez isso com você? – perguntou o loiro.

– Não fui eu, infelizmente. Mas não estaria errado se assim fosse – comentou Uriel, que surgiu do nada.

Surpresos por vê-lo ali, os irmãos o encararam. Não entendiam como aquele ser desprezível estava vivo após tantos fatos relevantes.

– Querem saber como estou aqui? Simples! Vim do passado para cá. Assim como vocês já voltaram no tempo por duas ocasiões, resolvi fazer o inverso – explicou, em um tom debochado. – E então, quem será o primeiro a ser arremessado? – questionou, enquanto atirava Sam longe. – Agora, sem o sangue profano da vadia da Ruby, não há como me enfrentar, demoniozinho desgraçado!

– Solte-o! – falou, desesperado, Dean.

– Pegue-o, se o quer de volta – desafiou Uriel.

Os dois partiram para uma curta luta. Sem poder atingir o anjo, o Winchester mais velho acabou preso a uma parede. Mas, surpreendentemente, Castiel agiu. Rompeu as cordas que o amarravam e, a tempo, fez um sinal para Bobby, que indicava que ficasse longe por enquanto.

A batalha entre os dois seres angélicos foi feroz e sangrenta. Ainda que se mostrasse debilitado, Castiel não se deixava vencer, ao contrário; queria combater até o fim. Socos e pontapés eram as armas escolhidas pelos combatentes, pois não havia nenhum tipo de objeto cortante ou qualquer espécie de munição no quarto.

– Faz isso pelo rapaz, não é? Não bastou tirá-lo do Inferno, irmão? – perguntou Uriel.

– Cale a boca, você não sabe de nada a meu respeito, desgraçado!

– Acha mesmo que não? Pense bem, posso mandar Kasbeel tirar a prova...

– O quê? Você não seria capaz de acordá-lo agora.

– Quem disse – desafiou. – Você terá tempo para decidir se virá comigo ou com Rafael para as missões que tem de cumprir, ou se ficará com os rapazes a esperar que o temível Kasbeel o procure, ou melhor, procure Dean – Uriel sorriu. – Acho que entendeu onde quero chegar, não é, maninho?

– É – Castiel fez uma pausa. – Mas agora tanto faz. Eu não me importo – e dito isso, pediu a Bobby que carregasse os irmãos para fora; com o poder de sua energia, o anjo os libertara e os curara dos poucos machucados.

Assim que o velho caçador levou os Winchester's para a rua, os três escutaram uma violenta explosão. Apavorados, entreolharam-se, curiosos e aflitos.

Será que Castiel sobreviveu ao forte choque energético ocorrido entre Uriel e ele?


	3. CAP 3– Palavras Ásperas na Hora Errada

Capítulo 3 – Palavras Ásperas na Hora Errada

Ainda atônitos com a arrebatadora força da explosão, os três caçadores entraram no Impala. Pensaram, por alguns momentos, em esperar que Castiel aparecesse. Como tal fato não ocorreu, resolveram sair do local antes que a polícia chegasse.

Surpreenderam-se, porém, com a figura que surgiu no banco de trás do veículo minutos depois.

– Cass! – exclamaram. Dean conseguiu frear o carro a tempo, caso contrário teriam batido em um caminhão.

Não precisaram perguntar se o anjo estava bem. A visão não era nada boa. Ele, mais ferido do que quando o encontraram, apenas teve forças para chegar até o Impala do Winchester mais velho.

– Não compreendo como você escapou. Ta, sei, é um anjo. Mas... resistem a explosões do tipo, também? Pode começar a explicar agora? Não entendi nada do que houve lá – comentou Dean.

– Acho que infelizmente as perguntas ficarão para mais tarde – falou Bobby.

– Por que diz... – o loiro não precisou terminar a questão. Virou a cabeça para trás e viu Castiel, escorado na porta do carro, inconsciente.

– Que máximo! Temos um anjo ferido aqui, não sabemos como tratar dos machucados dele e, para piorar, as malditas visões que eu tive não fazem o menor sentido!

– Não vai conseguir nada se ficar nervoso desse jeito – ponderou Sam. – Vamos cuidar dele como se cuida de um humano, ora essa. Quantas vezes já não fizemos isso, quantas vezes não o ajudamos?

– Seu irmão tem razão – Dean bufou. Detestava ouvir isso, por mais que soubesse de tal fato: Sam tinha razão. Eles precisavam auxiliar o anjo, antes de obterem as respostas.

Levaram Castiel a uma casa no Kansas. Bobby a comprou depois que a situação melhorou e que o apocalipse não era mais uma realidade preocupante. Lá, puderam tratar dos diversos ferimentos no corpo do ser celeste, que dormiu profundamente por toda uma noite.

No dia seguinte, porém, quando pensavam que ele acordaria, nada feito. Os três caçadores esperaram, por um dia inteiro, enquanto o viam dormir em um sono tranqüilo.

O relógio da sala em que estavam marcava onze e meia da noite. Impaciente, Dean andava de um lado para o outro. Já tinha saído, comprado cervejas e uma enorme porção de batatas fritas, mas nada lhe aliviava a tensão.

Bobby e Sam, por outro lado, se atinham a tentar descobrir onde o receptáculo usado por Uriel fora parar. Com a magnitude da explosão ocorrida no dia anterior, vestígio algum ficou para traz, o que os intrigava bastante.

– Os anjos devem ter limpado o local. Ouvi o desgraçado dizer, em meio à luta contra Cass, que Rafael estava envolvido na questão. Só não me pergunte como – contou o Winchester mais novo.

– Essa é uma informação relevante – disse o caçador mais velho. – Talvez possamos juntar algumas peças a partir daí.

– Desculpem-me, mas não entendo por que vocês querem encontrar vestígios de algo que já era. Não seria mais sensato acordarmos Castiel e perguntar a ele o que foi tudo aquilo?

– Acho que sim, Dean. Mas se o anjo não despertou ainda, é porque não se sente apto.

– Ah, legal! E eu tenho de ficar com um monte de perguntas sem respostas, Bobby? Nem pensar! Vou entrar naquele quarto agora mesmo e...

– Não precisa – falou o ser celeste, que parou atrás do loiro.

– Ah, você está aí, é? Que tal começar a desembuchar?

– Estou bem, Dean, obrigado por querer saber – comentou, em um tom amargurado. – Bem, se quer entender o porquê das visões, fui eu que o chamei, me desculpe se causei transtornos...

– Ah, imagina! – exclamou o Winchester mais velho, em um tom irônico. – Só tive tanta dor de cabeça, que sequer me recuperei ainda!

– Desculpe-me – tornou a falar, resignado. – Não queria que se machucasse.

– Mas como você conseguiu mandar a mensagem de ajuda ao meu irmão? Ele não costuma ter visões, não compreendo como...

– É pela marca no ombro dele – explicou Castiel. – Fiz um ponto de conexão entre nós quando tirei Dean do Inferno.

– E você não poderia ser mais sutil ao me avisar que precisava de auxílio? Usar um método grosseiro não é legal...

– Eu estava sendo torturado! Como queria que o fizesse, se não fosse assim? Infelizmente precisei mostrar a você o que acontecia comigo, para que viesse até mim. Desculpe-me se o irritei.

– Mas que droga... Pare de me pedir desculpas! – comentou o loiro, dando um forte soco na mesa a sua frente. – Eu não queria mais caçar, ia procurar um emprego, ganhar uma boa grana para, assim, ter uma vida normal. E foi quando os malditos pesadelos começaram, há duas semanas. Achei que ia parar por aí. Mas, para minha surpresa, vieram as visões! – Dean o olhou nos olhos, ainda irritado. – Eu não preciso me envolver em uma guerra angelical, obrigado; resolva isso como conseguir...

– Ah não – interrompeu Bobby. – Você me ligou, apavorado, dizendo que deveríamos ajudá-lo, que não poderíamos deixá-lo passar pelas coisas sozinho, e agora fala assim? Não acha incoerente?

Dean se calou. Pensou, por alguns instantes, nas palavras daquele que considerava como um pai. E sabia que ele estava certo. Mas o Winchester mais velho se encontrava em uma difícil situação: escolher entre levar uma vida normal, ou ajudar aquele que, antes mesmo do apocalipse, resolveu segui-lo? Não era uma decisão fácil. Mas ninguém poderia tomá-la, somente o rapaz.

Castiel, por sua vez, o olhava atentamente. Sentia-se triste por ter interrompido os planos de seu protegido, por ter feito com que os sonhos dele fossem adiados. Mas e quanto ao anjo? Não estava quase que na mesma situação? O desejo de voltar ao Céu foi concretizado. Mas nada funcionou como acreditava. Aflito, teve de recusar fazer parte do destacamento angelical que marcharia a Terra, para exterminar humanos em massa. Rafael, entretanto, viria buscá-lo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e a quem o ser celeste poderia recorrer, senão a Dean?

No entanto, por ver toda a irritação nos olhos do loiro, sentiu um profundo arrependimento por tê-lo chamado. Castiel não pretendia, de modo algum, atrapalhá-lo nos belos planos que idealizara.

– Quem é Kasbeel? – perguntou o Winchester mais velho, assim que bebeu um gole da cerveja que servira.

– É meu irmão – respondeu o anjo.

– Não entendi, vocês todos se chamam assim, por que me diz algo tão óbvio?

– Porque é meu irmão de criação – esclareceu. – Quando bebês, nós somos entregues a anjos experientes para que nos ensinem a lidar com as asas, para que nos mostrem o real significado de ser um Arauto do Senhor. E eu fui o responsável por cuidar do pequeno Kasbeel.

– O que deu errado, então? – perguntou Sam.

– Essa é uma resposta difícil. É como ser pai e não entender onde falhou com o filho. Mas acho que foi porque eu tive missões em outros lugares.

– Hum... Tipo me tirar do Inferno? – falou Dean.

– A rebelião de meu irmão foi muito antes de você sair das fraudas – respondeu, tentando manter o tom calmo.

– Então não foi só Lúcifer que se rebelou? – foi a vez de Bobby questionar.

– Não. Houve outros acontecimentos do tipo. Mas Kasbeel foi preso no Céu mesmo. Rafael o mantém por lá.

– Por isso Uriel falou no anjo quando você lutava contra aquele idiota?

– Sim, Sam. Como os anjos querem tomar a Terra, precisam de alguém que saiba em quais pontos atacar. Como vivi aqui por alguns meses e conheço um pouco de vocês humanos, poderei auxiliar nessa parte. Mas, obviamente, não cooperarei com o plano. Por isso eles querem trazer meu irmão, para que ele faça o que eu me neguei a fazer.

– Não me leve a mal, mas você está encrencado, hein, anjinho? – comentou Bobby, em uma tentativa de aliviar o clima.

– Nem me diga. Verei como solucionar isso; admito, porém, que não sei por onde começar.

– Fale com Anna – sugeriu Dean.

– Ela já não existe mais, você sabe bem disso.

– Então veja se não há outro anjo bondoso que queira se arriscar nessa missão suicida.

– É, valeu pelo conselho, Dean. Foi de grande serventia – os olhos azuis de Castiel ganharam um tom mais triste do que de costume. Ele pensava que podia contar com o amigo, não imaginava que o rapaz lhe negaria auxílio, mas agora sabia que se equivocara. – Já é tarde, vou indo. Obrigado por cuidarem de mim.

Sem lhes dar tempo para dizer qualquer frase, o ser celeste saiu pela porta da frente do casarão. Sam e Bobby se entreolharam curiosos. Não entendiam por que não utilizava as asas para ir mais rápido.

O silêncio se fazia presente. Nenhum dos três caçadores se atrevia a pronunciar coisa alguma. Os minutos se passavam, nada de conversa. Mas o Winchester mais novo tomou coragem e falou:

– Acho que vou ajudar o Cass.

– Não, não vai não.

– Por que, Dean?

– Porque você me disse para ficar longe dessa vida desgraçada...

– O cara é nosso amigo, que droga! Você vai assistir ele morrer assim, sem peso algum na consciência?

– Bem, meu irmão, Castiel tem poderes, pode se virar muito bem sem a nossa ajuda.

– O que houve enquanto estive no Inferno, alguém pôs merda no seu cérebro? Você está agindo de maneira egoísta!

– É, pode ser, talvez seja isso que falte para mim.

– Vamos fazer um teste, então. Quero ver se você conseguirá pensar em tudo que aconteceu aqui sem, ao menos, sentir que um amigo que sacrificou tudo por você necessita de auxílio. Pare e reflita, está bem, é só o que peço.

Sam deu as costas para o loiro e foi ao quarto. Bobby, por sua vez, fez o mesmo: saiu da sala.

Ao ficar só, Dean começou a sentir o peso das palavras que dissera a Castiel. Como se caracterizava por falar sem pensar, o rapaz jamais imaginava que magoaria alguém assim. Mas cogitou a seguinte situação: se pedisse ajuda ao anjo e, por sua vez, não a obtivesse... Certamente ficaria indignado. E se ouvisse do ser celeste as palavras ríspidas que dissera... Como ficaria? Puto da vida, com certeza. Dean teria uma reação abrupta se não recebesse o auxílio; mas Castiel não tinha índole para ir tão longe, ainda que lhe tivesse dado uma boa surra alguns meses antes. Dean sabia que o anjo jamais o forçaria a ir com ele. Por isso, Sam estava certo em dizer que, de cabeça mais fria, o irmão pensaria melhor sobre seus atos.

Agora, porém, seu leal protetor tinha ido embora. E a única lembrança que deixou foi o azul de seus olhos, mais tristes do que nunca, a observar Dean, esperando que o caçador mudasse de idéia, o que não ocorreu.

O Winchester mais velho desejou voltar no tempo; queria dizer que aceitava cooperar com ele, que não o permitiria passar por tudo isso sozinho. Mas não tinha como retornar ao início da noite, o que o afligia.

Uma sombra de preocupação se alastrou no peito do caçador. Sentiu um nó se formar na garganta, o que o fez ficar mais angustiado do que antes. Castiel saíra sem deixar rastros. O objetivo seria, então, descobrir onde o anjo tinha ido parar.


	4. Capítulo 4 – Mudança de Planos

Capítulo 4 – Mudança de Planos

Dean, ainda sentado no sofá, segurava um copo de cerveja entre as mãos e pensava em como sair para procurar Cass. Queria, por motivos mais do que especiais, ir sozinho; ele fora injusto ao afastar o anjo, por isso deveria arcar com as inevitáveis conseqüências.

Largou o copo em cima da mesa e tirou a chave de seu amado Impala do bolso da calça jeans. Dirigia-se em direção à porta quando, para sua surpresa, ouviu o irmão dizer:

– Não é porque fez merda que vou deixar você ir só... E sabe-se lá para onde.

– É, ta, valeu Sammy... Eu fui um estúpido, que besteira! Não é justo tratar de maneira tão rude quem me ajudou.

– Era isso que Bobby e eu tentávamos dizer durante todo esse tempo. Mas, pra variar, você não nos escutou!

– Desculpe, mano... Acho que fiquei na expectativa de levar uma vida normal, que não atentei para o Cass e para a difícil situação que ele enfrenta agora.

– É, cara... Nós podemos pensar em ter uma vida comum depois. E, sejamos francos, quantas vezes isso foi prioritário para você?

– Quase nenhuma – disse, enquanto abria a porta. – Vamos?

– Sim, claro.

Os irmãos saíram da casa. Antes, porém, receberam várias recomendações de Bobby, que lhes falou para retornarem para lá assim que encontrassem o anjo. O caçador mais velho entregou a eles todas as armas que poderiam utilizar.

Como não sabiam o que enfrentariam no caminho, levaram água benta e armas carregadas de sal. Além disso, ainda tinham a faca da Ruby e uma adaga que matava anjos.

Entraram no carro. Rodaram alguns quilômetros por Laurence. Porém, como imaginavam, não o encontraram nas cercanias da residência na qual estavam. Circularam um pouco mais pelas ruas vazias. A madrugada fria afastava as pessoas dos bares e restaurantes, que ainda se mantinham abertos.

– Nada, nem sinal dele. Acho bom voltarmos para a casa do Bobby – sugeriu Sam.

– Nem pensar. Se quiser, pode ir sozinho. Vou procurar mais um pouco. O Cass não virou pó, ora essa!

– Ta, você venceu, vamos continuar a busca.

Em silêncio, andaram por mais algum tempo. Quando estavam a ponto de desistir, tamanho era o desânimo de ambos, uma intensa luz preencheu o Impala.

Os irmãos se depararam com um homem sentado no banco de trás do veículo. Magro, vestia botas, casaco e calça preta. Tinha olhos azuis muito parecidos com os de Castiel, mas o cabelo ruivo indicava que era outro anjo.

– Ótimo. Quer sair do meu carro, agora! – exclamou Dean, após estacionar.

– Sempre impulsivo, não é? – retrucou. – Não acha melhor saber quem sou eu? Talvez Samuel tenha algo a dizer.

– Como veio parar aqui? – perguntou o mais novo, apontando para o banco. – É um anjo, também? E qual é o seu nome?

– Sim, sou. Chamo-me Azrael, rapazes. Vim saber o que há com Castiel... Por que ele sumiu?

– Hum... Achei que você pudesse nos esclarecer melhor tudo o que descobrimos.

– Se pergunto, Dean, é porque não sei nada. Apenas que Rafael o caça por algum motivo.

– Porque Cass se negou a ajudá-lo na marcha de uma tropa de anjos para destruírem todos os humanos que puderem – informou Sam.

– Bem, o que acaba de me contar é relevante. Como soube disso, Samuel?

– Foi Castiel que nos relatou – disse, apontando para o irmão, como a indicar ao recém-chegado que o mais velho sabia a que assunto se referia.

– Entendo. E onde o anjo está agora?

– Nem Deus sabe – brincou Dean.

– Que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Azrael, o tom sério.

– Por que tenho de responder a você? Como posso saber que quer nos auxiliar?

– Não os ataquei, o que demonstra que pretendo ajudá-los.

– Como quer fazer isso, se nem sabe onde Castiel foi parar?

– Escute aqui Dean Winchester, não temos tempo hábil para discutirmos. Vocês não têm outra escolha: precisam confiar em mim. É, eu não sei de muita coisa, como você bem disse. Mas preciso ajudar meu irmão. Ele acha que Kasbeel é responsabilidade só dele. E como ouvi, pelo Céu, pois estive lá a pouco, que Rafael o acordou...

– Peraí – interrompeu Sam. – O rebelde foi chamado, mesmo?

– Tudo indica que sim.

– Maravilha! – exclamou o loiro. – Mais um idiota para vir atrás do Cass e para, de quebra, esmagar as pessoas como pasteis.

– E esse não é um idiota qualquer – explicou Azrael. – Ele teria de ser educado por nós, mas há problemas que nem Castiel sabe.

– Quais? – questionaram os Winchester's.

– Bem, para resumir... Pois a história é longa... Zacharias raptou o pequeno Kasbeel enquanto nós dormíamos. Logo na manhã seguinte, eu fui enviado a missões no Sistema Solar que habitam. Portanto, não tive quaisquer notícias de meus irmãos mais próximos. Como sou quase que da mesma idade angelical de Castiel, teríamos de cuidar do pequenino. Mas como sei que meu irmão teve missões a cumprir em Saturno logo após o rapto, se não me engano, não pôde educá-lo também. Coube, então, a Zacharias fazê-lo a seu modo.

– Nossa, que gentil deve ser esse tal Kasbeel – falou Dean. – A julgar por quem o educou...

– É, você está certo. Por isso temos de ir. Quero ajudá-los a achar Castiel. Creio que sei para onde o levaram, e não fica longe deste bairro.

– Ótimo! Então vamos nessa! – comentou o Winchester mais velho, enquanto ligava o negro Impala, que saía em alta velocidade.


	5. Capítulo 5 – O Confronto

Capítulo 5 – O Confronto

Azrael indicou aos Winchester's onde Castiel poderia estar, e tal suposição era correta. O Chevy Impala de Dean estacionou próximo ao local. Só não puderam ir mais longe, porque dez pessoas pararam no meio da rua, formando, assim, uma intransponível barreira humana.

– São demônios – disse o anjo.

– Como sabe?

– Pelos olhos deles, Samuel. Têm as mais variadas cores... Vou descer, fiquem aqui.

– Você não vai...

– Vou sim – respondeu ao Winchester mais velho.

Dean bufou ao vê-lo descer do carro. Por mais que tivesse uma certa implicância com aquele anjo esquentadinho e um tanto determinado, começava a pegar confiança nele e, por incrível que pareça, se preocupava como se já o conhecesse há muito tempo.

– Fique calmo, vai dar tudo certo.

– Não estou nervoso, Sammy. Só não acho uma boa esse tal Azrael descer e encarar os demônios dessa forma, como se fosse o Rambo.

– Também não acho que seja a melhor solução, mas enfim... Só nos resta esperar.

Os irmãos ficaram impressionados com a habilidade dele ao lutar. O anjo enfrentou todas as entidades malignas, ainda que fosse difícil detê-las. Matou cinco delas. E quando já não agüentava mais duelar, fez um sinal para Dean acelerar. O loiro obedeceu. O veículo cantou pneus e levou tudo o que tinha pela frente, atropelando as pessoas possuídas. Desse modo, ficou mais fácil para o ser celeste expulsá-los dos corpos já mortos.

Terminado o serviço, Azrael tornou a entrar no Impala. Após perguntarem se tudo estava em ordem, se depararam com mais quinze demônios, prontos para encarar os Winchester's.

– Estão fabricando agora, é? – debochou Dean, assim que os viu. – De onde saíram tantos?

– Não faço a mínima idéia – comentou Sam. – Acho que agora é a nossa vez. Vamos descer e encará-los.

– Nem pensar, vou sozinho – disse o Winchester mais velho.

– Nem você vai até lá assim, nem Samuel e você vão. Apenas descerão desse carro se forem comigo, certo?

– Mas e os ferimentos...

– Está preocupado comigo, é, Dean? – perguntou o anjo, com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Tinha conhecimento de que o rapaz detestava que constatassem isso.

– Só não vejo como você quer lutar mais, entende? Mas se quer ir, você é que sabe.

Os três saíram do veículo e começaram a brigar contra os demônios. Eles não teriam chance alguma de matar todos, se não fosse pelos poderes de Sam. Dean, por outro lado, ficou furioso ao ver o irmão manifestar tais habilidades, mas não tocaria no assunto agora. O importante era achar Cass.

(...).

Em uma casa próxima ao duelo entre demônios e os Winchester's, Castiel estava desacordado. Mantivera-se assim até que a luta lá fora iniciasse. Com tamanho barulho, porém, ele despertou. Tentou sair para verificar o que acontecia lá fora, mas alguém o impediu. Uma mão pousou em seu ombro esquerdo quando tentou abrir a porta que dava para a rua.

– Oi, irmão. Precisamos conversar – Castiel já tinha dado os primeiros passos em direção à rua, quando se virou, assustado.

– Kasbeel? É... você? – perguntou surpreso, embora soubesse a resposta.

– Exatamente, sou eu. Há quanto tempo, não é? – ele parou ao lado de Cass, que recuou instintivamente. – Seus amigos estão lá fora. Acho que já sabe o que há, ou ainda não entendeu?

– Sei – disse apenas. – O que quer aqui?

– Além de cumprir com o que você se negou a fazer... – comentou. – Vim conversar. – fez uma pausa e suspirou. – Não demorarei muito; seus amigos podem morrer e acho que você não quer isso.

– Deixe-os ir embora. Eles não têm nada a ver...

– Ah tem sim, maninho. Se não fosse pela convivência com Dean, você não demonstraria suas fraquezas.

Castiel tentou sair novamente. Rafael, porém, parou ao lado dele. O Arcanjo segurava uma adaga na mão esquerda. Era um claro sinal de que, se ousasse abrir a porta, morreria ali mesmo.

– Começarei a destruir a Terra por seus amiguinhos imbecis – disse. – Que tal?

– Não... Isso não vai acontecer – Cass se preparou para acertar um soco no irmão, que lhe segurou o braço com agilidade.

– Acalme-se, não vim duelar, não agora. Apenas quero ver quão agoniado você fica ao saber que humanos vão morrer. Tem razão, não matarei os Winchester's agora. Eles ainda serão úteis a mim.

– Não pode fazer isso... Os humanos são filhos de Deus! – bradou, firme e forte.

– Grande coisa! Não merecem este planeta; tanta porcaria, mortes, guerras, doenças... Isso tudo vai mudar a partir de hoje.

– Por que, irmão? Onde foi que eu...

– Ah não, não me venha com aquele papo de "onde foi que eu errei"? As coisas são bem mais complexas. Você me deixou quando eu era pequeno e, quer saber, tanto faz; foi bem melhor ter Zacharias como pai.

– Não diga isso. Eu não pude...

– Pouco me importa! Os objetivos são outros agora. Você quer defender os humanos. Eu quero matá-los um por um. Vamos ver quem vence?

Kasbeel fuzilou Cass com um olhar agressivo. Os olhos, de um azul intenso como os do irmão, o fitavam com incalculável rancor e desprezo. Se pudesse, destroçaria Castiel ali mesmo. Mas as ordens de Rafael eram claras: não partir para o combate direto. Era preciso ir com calma, pois tinham tempo para arquitetar um plano que consideravam infalível.

– Deixarei você ir – anunciou. – Mas estarei a observar suas ações, fique atento. Cuide para não perder aqueles que tanto preza e que tanto se dedicou para proteger. E por falar nisso, sabe que Azrael tenta ajudar os Winchester's?

– O quê! Seu cretino!

– Sugiro que não perca tempo, ou, caso contrário, eles morrerão – o sorriso de Kasbeel era cruel ao extremo.

(...).

Às pressas, Castiel saiu da grande casa e se deparou com Dean e Sam a lutar contra vários demônios. Com rapidez, o anjo elevou seu poder e mandou as entidades malignas de volta ao Inferno. Em seguida, foi até o outro canto da rua, onde Azrael estava caído.

– Ei, irmão, tudo em ordem?

– Sim, só estou sem forças.

– Venha – Cass o carregou até o Impala dos rapazes e voltou à rua.

Sam e Dean o olharam surpresos e preocupados. Queriam entender tudo, mas não conseguiam. O ser celeste lhes explicou que os demônios foram mandados a Terra por Rafael. Os irmãos lhe perguntaram como sabia disso, e ele respondeu que, após sair da casa de Bobby, investigou o porquê de tantas possessões nas últimas duas semanas.

– Vamos indo. Falo mais no carro – disse Castiel.

– De pleno acordo – comentou o Winchester mais velho.

Sam guiava o veículo a mais de 120 quilômetros por hora. Era necessário chegar a casa de Bobby o quanto antes, para cuidar dos machucados de Azrael. Cass, por sua vez, ajudava o irmão no que podia; ainda estava fraco para lhe prestar a devida assistência.

– Achei que por ter voltado ao Céu você poderia curá-lo – comentou Dean.

– Posso, mas não fraco como estou.

– Como foi parar naquela casa?

– Não sei. Lembro-me, apenas, de acordar lá dentro. Você e Sam estão bem?

– Tudo legal – responderam os Winchester's.

– Kasbeel foi solto. O que eu temia ocorreu. Vocês precisam sair de Laurence hoje, ou no mais tardar amanhã.

– Não – disse Dean. – Vamos ajudar você.

– Mas e seus planos de arranjar um emprego e de levar uma vida normal, como ficarão?

– Deixo isso para depois. O importante é que um amigo precisa de auxílio agora. Cass, ouça, fui um estúpido com você; estúpido e egoísta. Não vou permitir que você encare essa barra sozinho. Seria injusto eu ficar numa boa e você se ferrar desse modo.

– Tudo bem, só quero que entenda que não o forço a lutar, Dean.

– Eu sei, fique tranqüilo.

Eles chegaram a casa de Bobby, que quis saber, de imediato, quem era o rapaz que estava junto deles. Sam explicou, então, quem era. Em seguida, Castiel cuidou dos ferimentos existentes no corpo do irmão, enquanto que Dean fechava um corte em seu supercilho direito. Todos não sabiam o que os inimigos fariam, por onde atacariam. Tinham apenas um monte de incertezas. Mas precisavam encará-los, mesmo que fosse uma missão difícil.


	6. Capítulo 6 – Irmãos

Capítulo 6 – Irmãos

Ainda que estivessem com fome, os irmãos Winchester's se deixaram vencer pelo cansaço extremo. Caíram em sono profundo assim que a adrenalina baixou, enquanto Bobby tentava descobrir algum sinal de Kasbeel. Como não era fácil detectar a presença de anjos, Azrael lhe recomendou que cessasse a busca; segundo o ser celeste, o caçador ficaria exausto de procurar e não encontrar absolutamente nada. Convencido de que estaria andando em círculos, Bobby resolveu seguir o que lhe fora dito e foi ao quarto para também dormir um pouco. Era tarde e eles deveriam estar descansados para o dia seguinte.

O silêncio pairava no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que Azrael caminhava pela casa. A única coisa que se podia escutar era o vento batendo nas janelas. Ele queria ter certeza que tanto os Winchester's quanto o caçador mais velho dormiam em segurança. Deu algumas voltas pela residência sem tocar o chão, a fim de não acordá-los. Como as forças se restabeleceram, voar não era um problema. Retornou à sala e encontrou o irmão na mesma postura de antes. Sentado, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e de olhos semicerrados. Era assim que Castiel se mantinha. Azrael não entendia se o outro o fazia para armazenar energia, ou se para buscar tranqüilidade e paz. Resolveu, então, sentar ao lado dele e esperar que saísse de tal postura, o que demorou algumas horas. Surpreso por vê-lo ali, Cass comentou, em baixo tom:

– O que faz aqui? Tudo certo?

– Sim, tudo. Só vim saber se se sente bem, e como notei que estava meditando, achei melhor aguardar que a terminasse.

– É engraçado. Se fosse outro de nossos irmãos, me chamaria assim mesmo. Ou se fosse Dean, me daria um sacode. Não que eu reclame, não é isso. Mas não me lembrava que você esperava eu acabar.

– Sempre o fiz. As coisas ocorreram de maneira muito rápida quando éramos jovens, por isso você não se recorda. Venha, vamos sair um pouco.

Azrael o segurou pela mão. Voaram juntos até o Chevy Impala do Winchester mais velho. Entraram no veículo por uma das janelas, que estava aberta. Sentaram no banco de trás e permaneceram quietos por alguns instantes. Mas Castiel quebrou o silêncio.

– Por que me trouxe aqui? Dean não vai gostar nadinha...

– Porque se ficarmos na casa a conversar, eles acordarão mais rápido. Fiz todos os procedimentos necessários para pô-los em segurança durante o resto da madrugada. Se o loiro reclamar, deixe... Eu me entendo com ele.

Cass se calou. Sabia que o irmão tinha um modo de ser e de agir, por isso compreendia que seria difícil Dean reclamar demais. Azrael sempre colocava os argumentos certos nas horas adequadas. E se lhe levantassem o tom, ele o fazia também. Por mais que gostasse do Winchester mais velho, sabia que teria uma difícil missão: entender-se com ele. Não só sobre a aparição de Kasbeel – ainda que decidisse ajudar, Dean não compreendera muito bem a situação –, mas principalmente sobre os poderes de Sam. Azrael viu o Winchester mais novo matar os demônios com as habilidades dadas por Azazel. E sabia que o loiro ficara furioso com aquilo. Mas havia um motivo para que tais poderes fossem manifestados, e Dean saberia, na hora correta, o que houve.

A fim de que o irmão não soubesse do tema no mesmo momento em que o Winchester mais velho, Azrael o pôs a par das circunstâncias. Cass ouvia tudo com a máxima atenção, até porque, considerava Sam um amigo que jamais o cortara em diálogo algum. Embora nunca conversasse mais demoradamente com o mais novo, Castiel sabia que poderia lhe falar as coisas sem ser interrompido.

– Entendo. Mas isso é alarmante, de qualquer forma. Eles têm de saber.

– E saberão – disse o irmão. – Só preciso que você tente conter Dean Winchester. Caso contrário, ele vai querer levar Samuel a Dacota do Sul e prendê-lo no quarto do pânico, o que obviamente não adiantará.

– É, tem toda razão. Então você crê que Lúcifer escapou com o rapaz?

– Sim, só não sei onde o cretino foi parar.

– Certo. Então teremos dois problemas: Kasbeel e Lúcifer? – perguntou, apavorado.

– Basicamente – respondeu, o tom firme.

– O que faremos agora?

– O que você faria, senão agirmos com calma?

– É – comentou, após suspirar. – Mas não será uma missão fácil.

– Concordo.

Os dois se calaram ao ver que alguém se aproximava do veículo. Perceberam quem era, quando a porta do Impala foi aberta: Dean. Ele sentou no banco do motorista e olhou para os anjos; pretendia entender como entraram ali. Compreendeu que o fizeram pela janela aberta à sua direita. Ficou parado, encarando-os, ainda que com o olhar amigável de sempre.

– O que vieram fazer aqui? – Azrael o encarava e ria entre dentes. Aquele seria um longo diálogo.


	7. Capítulo 7 – Dean e a Impulsividade

Capítulo 7 – Dean e sua Impulsividade

– Ainda não me responderam, rapazes – a voz firme de Dean irritava Azrael. Ele não entendia por que o caçador fazia de uma questão tão simples algo complicado o bastante. Mas, afinal de contas, era o Chevy Impala do loiro, e alguma resposta teria de lhe ser dada.

– Resolvemos deixar que vocês descansassem em paz, por isso viemos para cá. Satisfeito? – o anjo sorriu.

– É, acho que sim. Mas eu não estou com sono mesmo, então tanto faz.

– O que há, Dean? – perguntou Castiel, com a expressão preocupada, pronto a defendê-lo de qualquer ameaça. – Algo o aflige?

– Sim... É meu irmão. Ele anda bebendo sangue de novo. E mentiu pra mim outra vez. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, como agir... Nem sei o que pensar.

– Engana-se – falou Azrael, com a firmeza que o caracterizava. – Samuel não bebeu sangue algum. Ele voltou do Inferno com esses poderes.

Ao ouvir tal informação, o rapaz o encarou. Um misto de raiva lhe surgiu na face. Aquela notícia era pior do que a possibilidade anterior.

– Quer dizer que Sammy não precisa mais de combustível para acionar os poderes? – ele não queria escutar um sim como resposta.

– É isso aí – respondeu o anjo.

– Droga! – exclamou, dando um soco no volante. – O que fazemos agora, Cass? – o Winchester mais velho olhou para seu protetor; esperava que ele tivesse a solução para o que considerava um grave problema.

– Não entendo o que quer. Não há como tirar as habilidades de Sam, elas fazem parte dele agora – disse o ser celeste.

Em seguida, o Winchester mais novo surgiu. Abriu a outra porta do carro e entrou. Tinha uma expressão preocupada com o irmão, pois não o encontrou na casa ao acordar. Mas ficou mais tranqüilo ao vê-lo no Impala. Ele se surpreendeu, porém, ao ser fuzilado por Dean com um olhar agressivo e com a seguinte pergunta:

– Por que não me disse, Sammy? Por que ainda insiste em me esconder as coisas!

– O que? Do que está falando, Dean...

– Não me enrole! – gritou, o tom de voz mais do que alterado. – Você sabe muito bem... Voltou do Inferno com os poderes, e sabe que eles são permanentes... Conte-me o porquê? Quanto de sangue bebeu por lá? – a questão foi feita em um tom acusador.

– Dean, vá com calma...

– Cale a boca, Cass. Isso é um assunto de família. E até onde eu sei, você não faz parte disso – desceu do carro abruptamente e bateu a porta com violência. Sam olhava para os anjos e não entendia nada. Apenas disse a Castiel que sentia muito pelo modo rude que o loiro falara.

– Meu irmão é assim mesmo. Diz as coisas sem pensar – comentou, tentando amenizar a situação.

– Não, ele está certo, Sam. Eu não faço parte da família... – Cass não quis mais tocar no assunto; aquilo lhe doeu fundo.

– Ok, já chega! – exclamou Azrael, que ainda se mantivera calado. – Samuel, venha – ordenou, o tom mais firme do que antes. – Irmão, me espere aqui – apontou para Castiel.

Saíram do Impala. Dean tinha entrado na casa de Bobby e eles também a adentraram. Encontraram o loiro sentado ao sofá, com a televisão ligada. Sam sentou ao lado do irmão e ficou ali, parado, como a esperar que o anjo falasse algo. E foi o que aconteceu.

– Você realmente não crê no que Samuel diz, não é? Ele não sabe do que você falava lá no carro, esquentadinho de uma figa – comentou, irritado pelo fato de que o Winchester mais velho não o olhava. Azrael arrancou o controle das mãos dele e desligou a televisão.

– Ei! Não posso nem assistir o que eu quero para desestressar?

– Agora não... Você vai me ouvir. E, acima de tudo, vai escutar o que seu irmão tem a dizer – o ser celeste fez um sinal ao mais novo; indicava-lhe, assim, que podia se explicar.

– Dean, eu não sei direito como manifestei as habilidades, me desculpe. Só vi que era um modo de nos salvar... Sei que você não gosta da paranormalidade que manifesto, mas, acredite, eu não bebi sangue nenhum.

– Não mesmo?

– Não, claro! Ou você me viu bebendo sangue lá, quando matei aqueles cretinos?

– É, tem razão. Não – Dean começava a pensar acerca do assunto. – Então você não sabia que tinha os poderes?

– Não, eu apenas fiz, nem sabia se funcionaria.

– Desculpe-me, Sammy... É que eu já fico nervoso ao ver você manifestá-los...

– Ta tudo ok – disse o mais novo. – Mas, por favor, você pode ir ao carro, então? Aquele jeito de falar com o Cass não foi o melhor, não acha? Ele não é um Winchester, obviamente. Mas esteve ao seu lado em situações bastante relevantes, não foi? E, sinceramente, cara, você vem se especializando em ser rude com o anjo. Até mais do que de costume.

– É, e ele é meu irmão mais novo – comentou Azrael, os punhos cerrados. – Cuide o modo com que fala com o Cass.

– Está certo, vocês têm razão, não precisamos brigar... Desculpem-me... Vamos nessa.

Tornaram a ir até a rua. Mas, para a surpresa de ambos, o Chevy Impala havia sumido. E Castiel também. Os três se entreolharam. Talvez o ser celeste estivesse por perto, por isso Azrael fez uma vistoria. E levou consigo os Winchester's. Conseguiram captar a energia de Cass alguns quilômetros mais a diante. Quando lá chegaram, a surpresa foi ainda maior.

Rafael lutava contra um homem todo vestido de negro. A postura do guerreiro, que encarava o Arcanjo em uma feroz batalha, deixou Sam e Dean espantados. Azrael, por sua vez, sabia quem era ele.


	8. Capítulo 8 – O Resgate

Capítulo 8 – O Resgate

A espada do homem de negro tinha um intenso brilho da mesma cor. Havia apenas algumas manchas vermelhas na arma. Eram do sangue que brotava das feridas do receptáculo de Rafael, que já fora atingido por duas vezes, ainda que sem maior gravidade.

– Essa luta não é sua, verme! – bradou, em um tom agressivo, o Arcanjo.

– Veja bem como fala comigo; posso ficar ofendido – respondeu, após encurralá-lo a uma parede. – Agora o solte.

– Seu rebelde sem propósitos, oportunista desgraçado, anjo filha da...

– Onde aprendeu essas palavras carinhosas, irmão? – debochou o outro, interrompendo-o. – Sempre achei que você fosse casto o bastante, até porque não fica bem para o cargo que exerce – ele fez uma curta pausa e tornou a falar: – Vamos, sem me enrolar, espertinho; entregue-me o anjo.

Os Winchester's se entreolharam curiosos, mas sequer ousavam intervir na batalha. Dean não tinha idéia alguma de quem era o homem de postura rígida. Sam, por outro lado, conhecia aquela energia, só não a identificava com exatidão. Azrael, por sua vez, tentava compreender por que o ser em questão lutava por seu irmão. Sim, para o mais novo companheiro dos Winchester's, os guerreiros falavam a respeito de Castiel.

– Não farei o que me diz – comentou Rafael, tentando manter a calma. – Não tenho por que entregar um irmão meu a um ser insano como você.

– Ah sim, você se considera o anjo mais certinho do Universo – tornou a debochar. – Eu não pretendo levar essa conversa por muito mais – continuou, o tom visivelmente irritado.

– Então me mate se puder! – bradou o Arcanjo, enquanto ria. – Seu idiota... Isso não vai adiantar, porque não entregarei Castiel, e você terá cometido mais um grave crime contra a Criação, Samael Estrela da Manhã.

Os irmãos tornaram a se entreolhar, ao mesmo tempo em que Azrael dava um passo à frente. Dean, então, resolveu interromper aquele diálogo e perguntar ao homem de negro:

– Afinal, quem é você? Onde está o Cass?

– Se não fosse tão inconseqüente, Dean Winchester, ele estaria com vocês, na casa de Robert Singer. Mas é claro que agir de maneira razoável não é uma característica marcante na sua personalidade, não é? – comentou, o sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. – Meu maninho aqui já contou quem sou eu – apontou para Rafael. – Vocês querem saber da história toda?

Sam o olhou demoradamente. Agora tinha certeza de que o conhecia. Mas ainda não queria crer no que a infalível intuição lhe gritava. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do homem imponente, que ainda mantinha o Arcanjo preso a uma parede.

– Bem, quem cala consente. Sou Lúcifer, muito prazer, ou será que devo dizer ... Nem tanto?

O loiro observou o irmão. Agora entendia por que o mais novo analisava o homem com tamanha atenção. Dean não sabia o que pensar, o que dizer. Ele estava atônito frente ao anjo rebelde.

– Mas por que você está...

– Quer saber por que os ajudo? Bem, é uma longa história. Só que não há tempo para isso, rapazes. Precisamos achar Castiel.

– Essa é uma parte do assunto que me interessa e muito – comentou Azrael. – Onde ele está?

– Não sei ao certo. Esse maldito casarão tem vários cômodos. Seu irmão pode estar em qualquer um deles – falou Samael.

– Que ótimo! – exclamou, o tom impaciente.

– Calma, Azrael. Meu irmão vai desembuchar tal informação agora mesmo... – ao ver que o Arcanjo se distraíra com o tom ameaçador que fora empregado, Lúcifer fez um sinal aos Winchester's, que lhes indicava para ir em frente; deviam procurar o amigo em outros pontos da enorme residência.

(...).

Em outro cômodo – no segundo piso –, distante da sala onde a luta era travada, Castiel estava deitado em uma cama. Um símbolo tinha sido desenhado na volta do móvel, para que o ser celeste não escapasse e para que não usasse seus poderes angelicais. Ao lado dele, Uriel e Ierathel se divertiam com a cena de vê-lo impotente. Não era necessário empregar tortura física; a psíquica já lhes bastava para obter o que desejavam: o desespero nos olhos do anjo.

Os dois o encaravam com desprezo e raiva. Não compreendiam, inicialmente, por que ele era tão especial para Deus, a ponto de ser ressuscitado por duas vezes. Mas passaram a considerar possível que fosse pela inegável relevância de Jimmy. E eles, por outro lado, tiveram de sair do passado para o futuro; Kasbeel lhes dera, assim, a tão aguardada chance de vingança. Por isso aproveitavam cada momento para apreciar a expressão de tristeza nos olhos azuis de Castiel.

– Você o escutou... Não faz parte da família dele, não tem de se meter nas questões que discutem, então por que continua ao lado do rapaz e do irmão caçula dele? – perguntou Ierathel. O silêncio se fez presente. Cass não tinha forças para responder absolutamente nada, devido à intensa dor; apenas queria ficar calado e de olhos semicerrados.

– Ei! – Uriel encostou uma barra de ferro incandescente no peito do ser celeste, que se viu forçado a abrir os olhos, tamanho foi o susto que levou. – Se não quer responder, ao menos fique acordado, ser inútil. Acha que fazemos isso só por que você não quis nos ajudar a destruir a Terra? Engana-se; queremos o receptáculo, entende? – Cass compreendeu que ele se referia a Jimmy.

– O que? – questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Ah, agora você fala, é, monte de merda? – Uriel tornou a encostar o objeto quente em seu peito. – Assim que o tirarmos dessa casca, nós teremos poder suficiente para acabar com o mundo. Você escolheu tão bem quem veste, irmão. Tenho de admitir... Jimmy Novak é um receptáculo raro, bem como os Winchester's. Kasbeel precisa dele para comandar a legião dos Céus que destruirá a Terra.

– Não – balbuciou. – Deus não permitirá que isso aconteça...

– Ele não está nem aí, criatura ingênua! – bradou Ierathel. – Você talvez tenha alguma chance de escapar desse casarão e de salvar o mundo, se pedir o auxílio dos Winchester's.

– Não – tornou a repetir.

– Por que? Será que é porque Dean não o considera parte da família?

– Os garotos precisam ter uma vida normal...

– Ah sim, certamente terão – uriel tornou a queimá-lo. – Não há volta, e você sabe; Kasbeel destruirá a Terra; construiremos o novo paraíso aqui.

– Não vou pedir nada a Dean e Sam – disse, após gemer de dor.

– Claro! Você sente vergonha por não estar próximo a eles como gostaria, por não poder ser o irmão que gostaria, não é? Você se sente constrangido por aparecer quando há algo a ser solucionado, e não quando há algo a ser comemorado... Estou equivocado? Acho que não – Castiel fechou os olhos novamente.

Ele não queria admitir, porém o anjo estava certo. Cass sempre protegeu os Winchester's, mas nunca pôde fazer parte da família de um modo mais efetivo. Como era um anjo do Senhor, tinha uma casa: o Céu. Lá, entretanto, jamais tinha sido feliz; os irmãos pareciam máquinas, robôs controlados por uma força bem maior. Ele, contudo, se mostrava diferente; era sensível a pedidos de socorro, gostava de ajudar os humanos quando conseguia dispor de tempo para tal, se sentia contente por trazer alegria a qualquer habitante, seja ele anjo, humano ou até mesmo algum demônio. Quando, porém, foi convocado a tirar Dean do Inferno, sua mente foi reprogramada. Séculos e séculos de um sentimento que denominavam fraqueza se perderam na imensidão da cruel tortura e do horripilante processo de restabelecimento angelical. Mas ao conviver com os Winchester's, sua mente foi reavivada; aos poucos Castiel readquiriu os sentimentos de antes. E se sentia impotente e fraco por isso.

Um misto de sensações o invadia, enquanto Uriel o queimava com a barra de ferro quase escaldante. O protetor tão dedicado queria Sam e Dean por perto, mas também queria vê-los bem. Castiel gostaria de poder ficar e de compartilhar com os que considerava sua verdadeira família uma vida inteira de aprendizagem e de diversão; no entanto, a alarmante notícia de que Gimmi era peça chave no desenrolar dos planos o abalara demais. Agora a culpa por condenar a existência de seu receptáculo o preenchia e servia para aumentar tamanha confusão.

Mas, por obra do destino, o socorro veio depressa. Os Winchester's apareceram à porta do cômodo. Observaram, de maneira rápida, os dois anjos que se deleitavam com a expressão desesperada do amigo. Azrael, que agora os acompanhava, iniciou uma luta contra os dois seres angelicais, enquanto os irmãos auxiliavam Cass a ficar de pé.

– Acha que consegue caminhar? – perguntou o loiro.

– Acho que sim.

– Então venha – o braço de Dean passou pelas costas do anjo, a fim de lhe dar o apoio necessário para andar.

(...).

Não demorou muito para que Azrael começasse a acompanhá-los na longa caminhada que teriam. Mas o anjo decidiu, então, voar ao cômodo onde Samael se encontrava, e levou consigo os Winchester's e o irmão ferido. Assim que lá chegaram, deitaram o ser celeste no sofá. Viraram-se e vislumbraram o rebelde, que os esperava com um olhar atento.

– Rafael conseguiu fugir – comentou, após bufar de raiva. – Eu ia matar aquele cretino! Preciso ir...

– Peraí – gritou Dean. – Você nos deve explicações.

– Meu irmão tem razão – disse Sam. – Eu prendi você...

– Olhem garotos, não me importo de lhes contar tudinho mais tarde. Mas acho que devemos prestar socorro ao anjinho ali – Samael apontou para Cass, que estava inconsciente.

Os Winchester's o carregaram até o Impala – Lúcifer indicou a Dean onde escondera o carro. Isso, de certa forma, deixava o loiro um pouco confiante no rebelde, não que o quisesse como companhia durante aquela viagem de retorno à casa de Bobby. Com a inteligência e a habilidade mental que o caracterizava, Samael sentiu que não seria bem-vindo no veículo e resolveu ir de outra maneira: voando, o que permitiu a Azrael acompanhá-lo no vôo.

– Ei, Dean – balbuciou Castiel. O Winchester mais velho começaria a dirigir o Impala, mas passou o volante para o irmão. Pulou para o banco de trás, mas não sentou. Achou um modo de permanecer agachado próximo ao seu protetor, para que não o tirasse de onde estava.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim.

– Eu confio. Só lamento, me desculpe por isso... – o caçador não entendia por que, mas o anjo chorava muito. Ele não sabia definir, era como se captasse toda a dor que os olhos de Cass emanavam. – Eu sinto muito por não ser o que vocês gostariam...

– Ei, pare com isso, por favor. Você é nosso amigo e nós vamos cuidar desses machucados, está bem?

O ser celeste não proferiu uma palavra sequer. Apenas apertou a mão do protegido e tornou a semicerrar os olhos.

– Disseram algo a ele por lá – disse Dean, após sentar no banco ao lado de Sam.

– Como sabe disso?

– A expressão dele é de desespero... De que o torturaram psicologicamente... Disso eu entendo, Sammy.

– Está bem cara, saquei onde você quer chegar. Vamos ir até o Bobby. Lá falaremos com maior calma.

– Então dirija mais rápido – o mais novo atendeu ao pedido do irmão. O negro Chevy Impala 1967 cruzava as ruas em uma velocidade espantosa naquele início de manhã no Kansas.


	9. Capítulo 9 – A Desconfiança Persiste

Capítulo 9 – A Desconfiança Persiste

O Sol se fazia presente em Laurence, quando os irmãos chegaram a casa de Bobby. O caçador mais velho estava tão preocupado com o sumiço repentino de todos – inclusive do anjo que ajudara Sam e Dean –, que tinha pensado em ir procurá-los, até mesmo se arrumara para pegar seu carro. Surpreendeu-se, porém, com o barulho do motor do Impala do loiro. E ficou ainda mais atônito ao ver o estado precário de Castiel. O ser celeste era carregado pelo Winchester mais velho; mesmo que estivesse a dormir, a expressão do anjo se mantinha assustada, como se temesse algo.

– O que diabos aconteceu agora? – a pergunta de Bobby era mais direta e incisiva do que de costume. – Como ele ficou desse jeito... Meu Deus?

– Falei mais algumas bobagens ao Cass ontem à noite – explicou Dean. – Por isso o pegaram.

– De novo, rapaz? – o tom do caçador mais velho era de extrema irritação. – Será que não entendeu que farão de tudo para pegá-lo? – o loiro assentiu. – Então deixe de dizer besteiras, e cuide para que não o atinjam!

Sam, por sua vez, continuava calado. Apenas se concentrava em tratar dos vários ferimentos existentes no corpo do anjo. Às vezes olhava pela janela, era como se esperasse que Azrael, ou até mesmo Lúcifer surgissem.

– Sim, pode deixar, Bobby, não vou falar mais nenhuma bobagem – comentou o Winchester mais velho. – Agora se me dão licença, preciso sair para tomar um ar.

– Espere aí... – o mais novo, porém, não terminou a frase; o irmão saíra deixando Cass, Bobby e ele ali. O que até certo ponto era bom; assim os dois poderiam auxiliar melhor o ser celeste, que sequer se mexia, devido à gravidade dos machucados.

– Dean sabe se cuidar, fique tranqüilo; ele não irá longe; sabe que há demônios por perto e não será tão burro assim – comentou Bobby.

– É, tem razão – respondeu Sam. – Mas algo me diz que ele saiu por um motivo em especial.

– Qual?

– Encontrar alguém... – após olhar para Castiel, que dormia profundamente, Sam pediu ao caçador que fossem à cozinha. Assim que lá chegaram, lhe explicou que Lúcifer os ajudara; contou-lhe da violenta luta que Rafael e o rebelde travaram; e relatou sua surpresa por tê-lo visto.

– Não entendo mais nada. Você não o prendeu na gaiola e saiu logo em seguida?

– É. Mas acho que alguém o soltou quando me trouxeram de volta.

– Que coisa mais doida – murmurou Bobby.

(...).

Dean dirigia seu amado Impala pelas ruas de Laurence. Resolveu, então, parar em frente à residência que morara quando pequeno. Entretanto, demorou a descer do veículo. Quando o fez, levou um susto; Lúcifer parara ao seu lado.

– O que quer, cretino?

– Olá Dean! Vou bem, obrigado – respondeu, com um sorriso debochado. – E Castiel?

– Sammy cuida dele... O que quer aqui? – perguntou o loiro. Jamais imaginava que conversaria amigavelmente com o diabo.

– Apenas explicar o que devo.

– Desembucha.

– Saí do Inferno juntamente com Samuel. Rafael nos libertou; ele achava que eu seguiria o mesmo plano.

– Que plano?

– O de me aliar a Kasbeel. Mas não vou ser tão estúpido.

– Por que?

– Porque não quero concorrência – esclareceu. – E além do mais, Castiel é peça chave nisso tudo, juntamente com Jimmy.

– Como assim?

– Kasbeel precisa do receptáculo de seu amigo para iniciar a destruição, entende agora?

– Sim, por isso você o defendeu.

– É isso aí.

– Mas me diga uma coisa, por que Sam saiu do buraco também?

– Porque foi a condição que eu impus a Rafael. Fingi concordar com o plano para ser solto. E disse que não voltaria para cá sem seu irmão, desde que, claro, estivéssemos separados e desde que os poderes do rapaz fossem reativados sem necessitar de sangue demoníaco.

– Eu... Eu... Bem – Dean gaguejava. – Não sei como... Como agradecer.

– Vamos deixar as formalidades para outra hora, certo?

– Ta beleza – sentiu-se aliviado, pois o rebelde pulara aquela parte um tanto embaraçosa para si. – Como fazemos para prender o tal Kasbeel?

– Ninguém o colocará preso em lugar algum; nós vamos matá-lo.

– Eu ouvi bem... Você disse... "nós"? – perguntou, visivelmente surpreso. – Pretende trabalhar com a gente?

– E por que não?

– Porque tentamos matar você, ora essa! Acho que é um bom motivo para que não nos queira ver tão cedo.

– Tem razão – ele fez uma pausa. – Mas vou abrir uma exceção. Não quero que Kasbeel acabe com tudo.

– Tudo... Como assim tudo?

– Terra, Inferno, Sistema Solar, etc., Rafael confia nele, mas não deveria fazê-lo, se fosse realmente esperto; Ele vai trair os anjos.

– Como sabe disso?

– Porque o conheço muito bem. Assim como conheço seu amigo. Sei que o torturaram, tentei impedi-los; infelizmente não foi possível. Eles usaram argumentos bastante convincentes para que Castiel não pense em pedir ajuda a você e a Sammy – Dean bufou ao vê-lo chamar o irmão daquele modo. – Mas não se preocupe; vamos dar um jeito nisso.

– É mesmo? – disse, sarcasticamente. – Tem algo em mente?

– Um passo de cada vez, rapaz – ele olhou o loiro. Aquele olhar, profundo, penetrante e triste ao extremo, que escondia inúmeros segredos, e que era bastante semelhante ao de Cass, lhe perturbava de uma maneira estranha. Dean não sabia o porquê, mas confiava em Lúcifer – embora considerasse arriscado e insensato. Claro que tinha vontade de esmurrá-lo, por tudo que houve em mais de vinte longos anos de eterna busca e de perdas irreparáveis. Mas não era o momento adequado para isso. Caso tomasse tal decisão, poderia atrasar ainda mais as coisas, piorar, de maneira inconseqüente, os fatos que viriam. – Há uma arma, que está no Quarto Céu, toda banhada a ouro; ela pode matar Kasbeel – explicou o outro.

– Fantástico – comentou o Winchester, em uma tentativa de aliviar o clima de tensão. – Mas por que só ela funcionará no maldito?

– Porque ele é um anjo especial; bebeu sangue demoníaco quando se revoltou contra o Céu. E, além disso, foi criado por mim.

– Agora fiquei tonto... Desde quando anjos bebem essa droga? – o caçador o encarou; tinha uma expressão de visível interesse. – E... Você o criou?

– Ele foi o primeiro a se nutrir dessa forma irresponsável, foi o que o levou à prisão no Céu. Mas por ter sangue demoníaco e por ser um anjo, há peculiaridades nele; Miguel fez a arma de que falei antes, para aniquilar Kasbeel, caso ele resolvesse fugir. Bem, quanto a criá-lo... Não o fiz tecnicamente, isso é com Deus – comentou. – Eu deveria lhe dar conhecimento. É uma cadeia de aprendizagem; Miguel, meu irmão mais velho, me ensinou tudo que eu necessitava aprender; eu, por outro lado, orientei Azrael, que deveria ensinar Castiel, com o meu auxílio; depois era a vez do pequeno Kasbeel; e assim sucessivamente...

– Mas você não compareceu para ajudar Azrael, nem Castiel?

– Exatamente. Miguel se encarregara de passar orientações a Gabriel e a Rafael; eu deveria fazer o mesmo aos três. Por isso, também, estou aqui.

– Então não quer salvar o mundo? – Samael engoliu em seco com aquela questão. Ele amava a Terra, ainda que o ódio pelos homens fosse grande o bastante.

– Há vários motivos que me levam a estar aqui – comentou. – Acho que não preciso expor todos a você de uma vez só, não é?

– Não, claro... Ok, entendi. Diga-me uma coisa, por que Cass se sente responsável pelo desgraçado, se era você quem deveria orientá-los, em primeiro lugar?

– Porque era uma atribuição dada a ele, quando Azrael o orientou antes de partir para as missões de guerra. Só que Castiel era muito jovem ainda, não tinha experiência suficiente para ensinar nada a Kasbeel, que por isso se rebelou.

– Saquei, e agora ele quer se vingar?

– Digamos que pegar o corpo de Jimmy Novak e, de quebra, aniquilar o irmão o deixe ainda mais motivado.

– Ta, entendi tudo agora. Vamos buscar a arma que você falou?

– Azrael foi tentar encontrá-la, não se preocupe. Se ele não a achar, teremos de procurá-la em outros lugares.

– Onde?

– Não sei.

– Legal! – debochou. – Enquanto isso o Cass vira alvo deles?

– Não. É só você ser menos ríspido com o anjo. Não sei ao certo o que houve lá, apenas sei que ele foi torturado e, como falei antes, que disseram coisas a Castiel. Mas... Não sei o que lhe foi dito. Sente com ele, converse com aquele que nunca o abandonou, Dean Winchester.

Era difícil admitir, mas o rebelde tinha razão. Precisava esclarecer o que ocorrera nos momentos em que o irmão e ele procuravam o local onde Cass estava. O loiro não levava muito jeito para aquele tipo de diálogo, mas era amigo de alguém que nutria uma lealdade extrema para com ele. E era preciso deixar tudo esclarecido o quanto antes.

– Vou atrás de Azrael, depois volto – Samael partiu em um bater de asas.

Dean continuava a desconfiar dele; não queria crer que cooperaria na tentativa de matar Kasbeel. Ainda achava que o rebelde mostraria a que veio na hora certa.

Lúcifer, por outro lado, apenas queria acabar com aquilo tudo o mais rápido possível. Inquietava-lhe a idéia de que Miguel poderia abandonar a gaiola em que Sam os jogara. Não sabia como reagiria se o poderoso Arcanjo reaparecesse para atrapalhá-lo, ou até mesmo para auxiliá-lo. E não deveria pensar em tal possibilidade; havia coisas mais relevantes e complexas para se ocupar. Por mais que não refletisse a respeito do assunto, se sentia culpado por ver Castiel em apuros.

A essência angelical e bondosa de Samael Estrela da Manhã não morrera com a rebelião ocorrida no Céu milênios atrás; apenas enfraquecera com a obscuridade do Inferno. Ele, porém, a sentiu queimar quando saiu de lá, liberto por Kasbeel. Era estranho e diferente se conter, devido ao turbilhão de sensações que tomava conta do peito dele agora. De uma forma indescritível, Lúcifer se via envolvido pela luz de serenidade, bondade e inocência que os olhos azuis de Castiel emanavam. Ele notou, ao ver o ser celeste tão fragilizado e acuado frente a Rafael e aos outros, que tudo que lhe ensinara continuava ali, não somente no olhar, mas principalmente no coração.

Retornou à rua onde conversara com Dean minutos antes. E sorriu ao vislumbrar o loiro entrar no Chevy Impala e dar a partida. O Winchester largou um pacote com comida no banco ao lado e passou a dirigir. Rumava para a casa de Robert Singer. Samael sentiu, então, que poderia ir ao encontro de Azrael; era necessário acabar com Kasbeel, antes que ele conseguisse despertar os demônios que estavam presos no Inferno.


	10. Capítulo 10 – Tensão

Capítulo 10 – Tensão

Mais estranho do que regressar a Terra junto com Samuel Winchester, após três meses no Inferno – a fim de salvar outro anjo –, era a sensação de estar próximo ao Mundo Celestial. As coisas não lhe pareciam diferentes ali. Conseguia, com a visão aguçada que possuía, verificar como tudo estava lá dentro. E a sensação era muito indefinida, mas presente; lembrava-se, com exatidão, dos momentos de felicidade e de glória que vivera no Solo Sagrado; recordava-se, com um pesar incompreendido por si, da extrema importância que os irmãos lhe davam; todos confiavam nele, no potencial que tinha, na habilidade que desenvolvera com tamanha rapidez. Nada disso, porém, serviu para que continuasse no Reino do Todo-Poderoso. Ele falhou, se rebelou. Pela primeira vez, a violenta carga emocional de um ato tão distante e sem qualquer relevância aparente lhe subia pelo peito, lhe queimava por dentro. Sentia, com mais força do que a minutos, um nó se formar na garganta e, assim, o impedir de falar acerca do difícil tema.

Lúcifer aguardava, ansioso, que Azrael retornasse do Céu com a famosa espada que aniquilaria Kasbeel – a perigosa ameaça à humanidade. Ele percebeu, uma vez mais, uma intensa sensação de incômodo em seu interior; ajudar aqueles que tanto desprezou, que tanto detestou e atacou, era, no mínimo, contraditório o bastante; a questão, entretanto, não era tão simples assim. Castiel significava muito para ele. E mal se dera conta de tal fato durante o curso dos trágicos momentos do Apocalipse; estava obcecado pela vingança e pelo rancor. Somente atentou para os sentimentos nobres que ainda preenchiam seu coração, quando, na luta contra o Arcanjo, viu os olhos do irmão que deveria ter protegido e que era sumariamente torturado.

– Droga, não a achei. Rafael e os outros provavelmente sumiram com a arma – comentou o anjo, que pousara em frente ao rebelde.

– O que faremos agora? Tem alguma idéia em mente?

– A única saída é confrontá-los. Não vejo outra alternativa plausível.

– Ora... isso é loucura! Estamos em menor número e não teremos a mínima chance. Seremos esmagados no primeiro combate.

– Acalme-se; talvez tenhamos – Azrael tocou na asa esquerda de Samael, e ambos foram parar em uma rua próxima à residência de Bobby.

Vislumbraram, satisfeitos, que o Chevy Impala de Dean já estava estacionado em frente a casa. Era um indício de que os irmãos e Cass já se encontravam por lá.

– Então, o que quer sugerir? Sei que pensa fazer algo... – o anjo o olhou, intrigado.

– Preciso que você fale com Samuel. Ele poderá nos auxiliar, se for bem preparado.

– Quer que eu o instrua para lutar contra os inimigos? E o que direi para Dean?

– Nada. Deixe que eu me entendo com o cabeça dura do Winchester – o rebelde sorriu; sabia que Azrael tinha um modo peculiar e, até certo modo rude, de lidar com o loiro.

– Ok então – respondeu, após suspirar. – Conversarei com Sam, mas não sei se ele aceitará essa possibilidade um tanto arriscada.

– Bem, que eu saiba, o jovem nunca foi de fugir da luta quando utilizou os poderes; a diferença é que o fará por um bom motivo: defender um amigo. Dean também tem tal característica, até porque o problema envolve nosso irmão. Só precisa expor os pontos corretos a Samuel; não lhe esconda nada, certo?

– Sim, pode deixar. Vou chamá-lo aqui fora, acho melhor para dialogarmos sem interferências.

– Espere aí – Azrael pousou a mão no ombro do aliado. Depois de pensar, prosseguiu: – Posso fazer isso. Digo a Samuel que você precisa conversar com ele, o que acha?

– Pode ser então.

O anjo entrou na moradia, cumprimentou Bobby, foi até onde Castiel estava, verificou que ele dormia e pediu ao Winchester mais novo que se dirigisse à rua; alguém importante queria conversar com o rapaz.

– Quem? – perguntou ele, curioso com a novidade.

– Lúcifer – respondeu, o tom firme de sempre.

– O que? Esse cretino de merda nos ajudou só para fisgar o meu irmão e atraí-lo para uma armadilha convincente, é? – questionou Dean.

– Vá, Samuel, por favor. Não há tempo hábil para maiores discussões – pediu Azrael, após ter se aproximado do jovem, em um claro sinal de que ignorou, ao menos por alguns instantes, o comentário sem sentido do loiro.

O Winchester mais novo se levantou com lentidão; esperava que o irmão fizesse mais algum comentário, desaprovando-o a respeito da decisão que tomava de ir até a rua. E ele o teria feito se não fosse Bobby falar:

– Vamos ver o que está acontecendo, para depois julgarmos; é melhor agirmos dessa maneira, certo, Dean?

O Winchester mais velho bufou, contrariado. Não gostava nadinha de saber que Lúcifer e Sam conversariam, ainda mais depois dos fatos ocorridos há meses. A desconfiança era uma tônica na vida do caçador, que sempre teve de zelar pelo irmão, que jamais deixava de crer no que lhe era dito.


	11. Capítulo 11 – Esclarecimentos

Capítulo 11 – Esclarecimentos

À medida que caminhava em direção à rua para um diálogo que julgava ser tenso, os pensamentos de Sam se tornavam complexos, confusos, profundos. Chegou até a se lembrar do pai e das intermináveis brigas que tiveram. Recordou-se de quando notou visíveis e inegáveis semelhanças entre Lúcifer e si mesmo; por ter um espírito rebelde e ser alguém determinado, que tinha a forte tendência de fazer tudo por conta própria, o Winchester mais novo foi o escolhido para ser o receptáculo de quem destruiria com a Terra e com os preferidos de Deus. Mas graças a grande quantia de sangue ingerida e a força de vontade que demonstrou antes da fatal luta entre Miguel e o irmão renegado, Sam conseguiu prendê-los na gaiola. Alguém, entretanto, o fez retornar ao planeta; quando achava que tinha saído do Inferno sozinho, Lúcifer reapareceu e, para surpreendê-lo, lutou contra Rafael e contra os desígnios dos anjos. Mas não por querer acabar com os homens ou com tudo que há de mais belo na Terra, e sim para proteger Castiel. O rapaz não sabia mais o que pensar, como agir. A solução, portanto, era escutar o que lhe seria dito, ainda que soubesse que Dean não concordava com tal decisão.

Ele continuava a andar. Viu Azrael e Bobby segurarem seu irmão pelo braço antes de fechar a porta que dava para a rua. Olhou, uma vez mais, para o interior do cômodo, a fim de verificar se Cass continuava a dormir, embora os três discutissem em um tom bastante alto. Como constatou que sim, respirou aliviado; não era bom que o anjo acordasse, devido ao desgaste que sofrera. Percebeu que era observado, assim que se virou de costas para a entrada da residência do caçador que considerava seu pai. Samael o encarava com uma expressão gentil, atitude que nunca, nem nos difíceis tempos do Apocalipse, se modificara.

– Disseram-me que queria me ver, o que foi? Posso ajudar em algo? – de um modo estranho, Sam sabia que o motivo do diálogo era esse.

– Sua intuição e a paranormalidade continuam no ponto, garoto – a fala do rebelde era calma, o tom baixo de voz denunciava que não queria tratar de um assunto tão sério ali. – Podemos ir a outro lugar? Quem sabe um bar... O que acha?

– Eu não sei... Meus amigos me esperam lá dentro e... Bem... O meu irmão... Você o conhece e...

– Relaxe, não vou enganar você, só preciso esclarecer algumas coisas.

– Está bem – embora soubesse que aceitar a companhia do anjo significaria abalar a confiança que Dean depositara nele após o Apocalipse, Sam sabia que necessitava ir com ele, para ouvi-lo e, assim, tirar suas próprias conclusões acerca do que seria dito.

Chegaram a uma lanchonete no outro lado da rua. O local perfeito para que não ficassem muito distantes da casa de Robert Singer, já que ambos concordaram em fazerem o possível para permanecerem atentos ao movimento na residência. Acomodaram-se e pediram os pratos que gostariam. Samuel solicitou à atendente um café e um sanduíche de carne com tomate; Lúcifer, por sua vez, pediu panquecas e um refrigerante.

– Pode deixar que eu pago tudo – comentou, o tom gentil de sempre. – Bem, acho bom iniciar a explicação que devo a você... – o rebelde o pôs a par de tudo que houve no Inferno após serem aprisionados na jaula. E disse, também, tudo que aconteceu quando Rafael o procurou; relatou-lhe, portanto, o caminho que Sam e que ele trilharam para voltar a Terra.

– Então você fez um tipo de ... Bem... – O Winchester mais novo fez uma pausa; não sabia como denominaria o ato de Samael. – ... Um pacto para nos libertar?

– Exatamente isso! – exclamou, contente por ter sido compreendido.

– Mas por que Rafael não foi até Miguel? Como ele nos encontrou primeiro?

– Eu escondi meu irmão antes; se ele fosse achado ao invés de nós dois, o mundo estaria perdido. Castiel e seu irmão não teriam forças contra o que viria, por isso o chamei a minha presença. Entende?

– Sim, claro. Quer que eu use meus poderes na luta contra os anjos, é isso?

Eles pararam a conversa por alguns instantes; a atendente lhes trazia tudo que solicitaram. Assim que ela saiu de perto deles, Lúcifer respondeu:

– É, você pescou a idéia. Não quero pô-lo em um perigo eminente. Mas você é importante nessa questão – fez uma pausa para analisar a expressão facial do interlocutor e prosseguiu: – Sei que Dean não concorda com isso, e que ele ficará uma fera ao saber que usará seus poderes psíquicos, mas não há outra alternativa viável; precisamos de ajuda, Sammy.

– E por que eu auxiliaria dessa forma? – a pergunta não deveria parecer agressiva; não era essa a intenção do rapaz. Mas o tom para fazê-la não poderia ser outro.

– Porque seu amigo está em apuros, e porque sei que você não o deixaria passar por isso tudo sozinho.

– Refere-se a Cass, não é?

– Sim. Infelizmente ele é o alvo dessa vez – Samael o pôs a par, também, dos planos de Kasbeel para o corpo de Jimmy Novak.

– Entendo – murmurou Sam, com o ar preocupado. – Dean já sabe disso?

– Informei-o antes – esclareceu o rebelde. – Achei justo não deixá-lo a margem dos fatos.

– Não sei se foi uma boa escolha. Meu irmão tem sido muito duro com o anjo – explicou o caçador, em um tom de tristeza. – Não gosto quando Dean o trata assim; Cass nos ajudou tanto, fez muita coisa pela gente... E não é que meu irmão não seja grato, ele só é bastante...

– Rude – completou Samael. – Dean é insuportavelmente ríspido com Castiel. E é por aí que a coisa vai.

– Que quer dizer com isso?

– É nesse ponto que os anjos estão batendo, porque notaram que é algo real e que causa o efeito necessário.

– Hum... – o rapaz fez uma pausa para pensar um pouco; uma idéia lhe ocorria: – Eles pretendem forçar Cass a ir embora, de livre e espontânea vontade, para que Kasbeel assuma o controle... É isso? – questionou, certo de que não havia outra alternativa plausível.

– Creio que seja esse o plano deles, atacar por um lado psicológico, antes de um confronto mais direto – respondeu. – Por isso o chamei, também. Se for para Dean explodir, que o faça de uma vez só, e que entenda de uma vez por todas por que deve tomar cuidado.

– Ok, eu entendi. Só não sei como segurarei meu irmão. Mas concordo com sua idéia de usar meus poderes.

– Ótimo! É bom saber que quer cooperar conosco.

– Você... Não... Está me enganando, não é? – a pergunta saiu abafada. Sam não queria dar a entender que desconfiava do outro, mas precisava ter certeza de que não o trapaceariam.

– Não, claro. A situação abrange algo muito maior do que vocês dois, ainda que tenham grande relevância para anjos e demônios. Não há, porém, só os Winchester's no mundo, Sammy. Há, também, outros receptáculos poderosos, e Jimmy Novak é um deles.

– Eu sei... Eu sei... Só que... – as frases entrecortadas do jovem caçador denunciavam o nervosismo que sentia. – ... Depois da Ruby, não confiei em mais ninguém, e antes... Sempre brigava com meu pai e com Dean por causa do meu jeito de ser e de agir... Não quero que isso aconteça novamente.

– Fique tranqüilo – Samael pousou a mão esquerda na direita do Winchester mais novo, a fim de lhe trazer maior serenidade e prosseguiu: – Não estou aqui para uma missão destrutiva, ao menos não dessa vez. Pretendo, apenas, que Castiel tenha paz e alegria. Seja com vocês; seja no Céu; não me importa onde... Só quero vê-lo bem.

– Por que tamanho interesse em Cass? O conhece há quanto tempo?

Como Samuel não sabia da história contada a Dean, Lúcifer a relatou ao rapaz, que a ouviu atentamente. Como o rebelde e Sam eram ligados por questões sangüíneas, o caçador percebeu toda a culpa que preenchia o coração do outro.

– Arrepende-se da rebelião? – perguntou, como se quisesse que o interlocutor cuspisse o que o atormentava.

– Não sei se posso ou se devo proferir isso agora, Sammy. Mas sinto muito por não ter cuidado dos garotos como deveria... Por não tê-los orientado... – Engoliu em seco e continuou a falar: – Castiel é um guerreiro bastante hábil, mas é frágil e inocente ainda; e quando envolvem os amigos que ele ama em um perigo tão eminente, a situação se complica demais.

– Certo. O que me disse basta para que eu confie um pouco em você, mas serve, também, para que eu continue atento. Não é nada pessoal, acredite; apenas tenho de tomar alguns cuidados.

– Sei disso, pode deixar – o anjo retirou a mão de cima da do Winchester e passou a observá-lo.

– E então, como faço para ampliar meus poderes psíquicos? Tenho de beber combustível de novo? – Sam tinha um olhar assustado quando se referiu ao sangue de demônio.

– Não, fique calmo. Você somente tem de treinar comigo, a fim de ampliar as habilidades mentais. Necessitaremos de dois ou três dias, no máximo. Como você retornou do Inferno por uma barganha minha, tem todos os poderes a pleno. Só deve elevá-los ao nível máximo.

– Certo. Mas, me diga uma coisa, quando isso tudo terminar, terei de voltar ao Inferno com você?

– Bem... – Lúcifer arregalou, de imediato, os olhos. Não queria falar em tal assunto agora, todavia não esconderia nada dele, bem como prometera a Azrael. – Infelizmente sim. Rafael não concordou em deixá-lo aqui em definitivo; como ele acreditou que eu cooperaria com Kasbeel, me soltou e libertou você. Mas só durante essa batalha. Depois tenho de buscar você.

– Não tem como abrir alguma exceção para mim, não é?

– Eu posso pensar nisso... Tentar encontrar um modo eficaz... Mas a princípio, não. Se eu não o levar de maneira sutil, os anjos o arrastarão para o buraco. E eu não quero que machuquem você.

– Ok, ok, obrigado por querer me ajudar. Mas e quanto aos treinos ... Quando começaremos?

– No que depender de mim podemos...

– Podemos dar o fora daqui – disse Dean, interrompendo a fala de Samael. – Você não vai se vender a esse filho sem mãe.

– Tente me escutar, por favor... – Sam parou de falar, devido ao estrondo do soco que o irmão dera na mesa.

– Cale a boca Sammy! – exclamou, impaciente. – Não vou deixar esses merdas usarem você de novo. O padrão sempre é esse...

– Ouça, rapaz, não pretendo usá-lo, quero que ele ajude Castiel, que ainda se encontra no corpo de Jimmy Novak, para que, dessa forma, a humanidade não sofra as conseqüências...

– Ah sim, você se importa muito com as pessoas do planeta; deve ser por isso que quis destruí-lo e levar todos nós à morte – o tom sarcástico do loiro irritou Sam, que, mesmo assim, fez de tudo para manter a serenidade.

– Olhe, Dean, fique calmo e vamos conversar, certo? – no calor do diálogo, nem Samael e nem os Winchester's notaram que a lanchonete estava vazia; era um sinal de que demônios circundavam a área.

– Está agindo do mesmo jeito de quando nós discutimos sobre a vadia da Ruby – comentou o mais velho, em um tom amargurado. – Quando vai aprender a se afastar dessa gente maldita e imunda?

– Ei, Dean, por favor, fique calmo – o modo sereno de falar do anjo Castiel preencheu o local; Bobby e Azrael o seguiam, preocupados; não queriam que o ser celeste se desgastasse ainda mais.

– Eu mandei ficarem de olho nele – o loiro apontou para o caçador mais velho e para o anjo.

– Você não manda em ninguém aqui – comentou Azrael, visivelmente desconfortável com aquela situação. – Meu irmão se sentiu aflito porque você saiu de maneira estabanada – completou.

– Eu estou falando com Sammy, não precisa se sentir assim; voltarei para casa depois. Vá com eles – pediu o Winchester mais velho.

– Não – respondeu Castiel. – Não sairei daqui até que você venha comigo. Deixe seu irmão; confie nele; Sam não vai pôr tudo a perder...

– E quem pediu sua opinião? – o tom ríspido de Dean era mais forte do que o normal. – Eu resolverei isso sozinho!

A sensação de impotência frente a tudo que escutou o fez se calar; ele queria reagir, sacudir seu protegido, lhe dar uma boa surra, como já fizera antes. Mas nada disso surtiria o efeito desejado, e Cass sabia que não poderia fazer coisa alguma. Em sua mente angelical, apenas as amargas lembranças de Uriel lhe dizendo que não fazia parte da família ganhavam espaço. Tentava se concentrar, conter as emoções; não conseguia. Queria ser parte da vida dos irmãos, desejava ser um Winchester, pois gostava muito da companhia dos dois. Tamanha vontade, porém, esbarrava no modo rude que Dean tinha de ser.

De pé, encostado a uma mesa, o ser celeste olhava para o nada, enquanto Bobby e Azrael pegavam cadeiras para se acomodar. Sam, por outro lado, mantinha os olhos fixos em Lúcifer – na seriedade que eles emanavam. E Dean, como de costume, os observava sem compreender coisa alguma. Mas no fundo o loiro sabia que cometera o mesmo erro de sempre: ser duro com seu protetor. E mal sabia ele que aquilo teria graves e inevitáveis conseqüências.


	12. Capítulo 12 – Acertos e Erros

Capítulo 12 – Acertos e Erros

Dean permanecia de pé. Esperava que o irmão lhe dissesse algo de convincente, já que o mais novo não fez um movimento sequer para se levantar. Entediado, o loiro resolveu pegar uma cadeira para si e sentou ao lado de Azrael – o anjo que mantinha uma postura séria frente aquela situação desagradável, e que sem dúvida poderia ser evitada, caso o Winchester mais velho usasse um pouco a cabeça e parasse de agir por impulso.

Observou, então, que Cass continuava de pé e resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Foi até o amigo e lhe pediu que sentasse por ali. O ser celeste aceitou a sugestão, mas se manteve distante do grupo; não queria falar mais nada que prejudicasse o entendimento do protegido.

– Será que você pode pensar um pouco em tudo que há, rapazinho? Ou terei de ressuscitar John para que ponha seus miolos no devido lugar? – o tom de Azrael era firme, forte, decidido. Queria que, de uma vez por todas, Dean entendesse o que se passava, para arquitetarem um plano hábil a fim de derrotar os inimigos o quanto antes.

– Só não quero que Sammy seja usado como foi nas outras vezes, e você nem sabe a que me refiro. Então não me diga o que devo fazer... Já sou grande o suficiente para decidir...

– Não, você tem razão. Não estou aqui para dizer o que deve ou não deve fazer, garoto. Eu apenas gostaria que compreendesse que, se sentíssemos que seu irmão estivesse caindo em uma armadilha, não teríamos vindo para esse maldito bar, para pôr juízo na sua cabeça!

– Quer que eu dê um crédito a ele? – perguntou, apontando para Samael.

– Não, quero que você coma hambúrgueres até se entupir! – exclamou o anjo, visivelmente contrariado por ter de responder algo tão óbvio. – Claro, ele pretende nos ajudar, então lhe dê um voto de confiança. Ou, ao menos, deixe Samuel seguir o caminho que lhe cabe.

– Diz isso porque não tem irmãos, nem família de verdade...

– Não repita isso, entendeu? – Azrael ergueu uma sobrancelha; era um claro sinal de que começava a se exaltar demais. – Cass é a minha família; Lúcifer também. E Kasbeel é parte disso, apesar de tudo... Nós sabemos o que é sentir, não somos tão desprovidos de sentimentos humanos, como souberam no decorrer do apocalipse.

– Não entendo... Por que Cass me disse que não conheciam muitas coisas... e que não sentiam como nós?

– Porque ele não revelaria algo tão relevante no decorrer de uma guerra sem freios; meu irmão é muito inteligente quando se trata de esconder sensações para zelar por quem deve, ainda mais se pega tamanha afeição. E foi isso o que houve.

– Ei, Azrael, por favor – murmurou Castiel, como se o outro tocasse em um assunto bastante delicado para o momento. – Não creio que precisemos conversar a respeito disso agora.

– Claro que sim – ele argumentou. – Esse sujeito tem de saber tudo que você fez para se dedicar, tudo que aconteceu durante o apocalipse... E olhe que nem falei sobre o que ocorreu antes, quando o arrastaram para o Céu, meu irmão – comentou, enquanto encarava Dean.

Ao escutar tais frases, o ser celeste se remexeu na cadeira; sentia-se visivelmente desconfortável pelas lembranças da tortura a qual fora submetido e a tudo que teve de prometer para prosseguir com chances de proteger o loiro; Cass teve de demonstrar a Zacharias que era merecedor de confiança, que poderia regressar a Terra sem maiores problemas. E, por mais alto que fosse pagar esse preço arriscado, ele o fez sem temor ou arrependimento.

– Certo – falou o Winchester mais velho, ainda contrariado por ter de admitir que se equivocara. – Darei uma oportunidade a Lúcifer, mas se eu notar uma coisa... De qualquer tipo... Qualquer merda, por menor que seja, sei o que farei.

– É, eu também; a diferença é que ficarei de olho em você, garoto – respondeu Azrael. – Nada de se exceder, ok?

– Pode deixar, não se preocupe – comentou o loiro.

– Bem, acho que está na hora de retomarmos o plano – disse Samael, após alguns instantes de silêncio. – Eu me referia ao treinamento de Sammy – comentou, para pô-los a par do que falavam antes.

– Creio que mereço saber de tudo, não é? Até porque, conversavam sobre a paranormalidade dele.

– Você vai saber, Dean – esclareceu Sam. – Mas considero relevante que fale com o Cass antes, certo? – sugeriu, em baixo tom, o rapaz.

– Tem toda razão – o Winchester mais velho se levantou e foi até onde o amigo estava sentado. – Ei... Tudo ok com você? – questionou, meio sem jeito.

– Sim, eu acho... Só queria tanto fazer parte... Sei, porém, que me considerará um tolo, que não vai entender nada... Então deixe... Não há necessidade de tocar...

– Espere, o que foi? Quer me dizer o que, exatamente?

– Bem... Como posso explicar sem parecer alguém um tanto... Ridículo? – perguntou-se, em um murmúrio. – Que gostaria de fazer parte da vi... – ele, entretanto, não completou a frase.

Dois demônios o derrubaram no chão com tamanha agilidade, que nenhum dos presentes – nem Lúcifer ou até mesmo Azrael –, puderam evitar uma violência tão extrema. E nem Castiel conseguiu impedir a queda; como foi pego de surpresa, bateu a cabeça no pé de uma das mesas próximas. Como não pôde ajudá-lo de imediato, Dean começou a lutar contra as entidades malignas, o que não perdurou; Samael os matou sem qualquer dificuldade, bastou somente um raio energético para fazê-los virar pó. Em seguida, foi até onde o Winchester mais novo estava – preso a uma parede pelo resquício da força de um dos demônios –, e o soltou.

– Vai chegar a tal nível em breve; não se preocupe – informou, com a calma que lhe era peculiar. – Vamos iniciar o treinamento hoje mesmo, se quiser – o rebelde o carregava no colo e, logo após, o sentou em uma cadeira.

– Sim, sem dúvida – Sam confiava nele, embora temesse uma sombria reviravolta. Mas o fato de que criaturas divinas partilhavam do plano o deixava mais tranqüilo.

Enquanto Bobby e Azrael verificavam se não havia demônios por perto, Dean levava Castiel para a casa do caçador mais velho. O Winchester queria saber, de uma vez por todas, o que o ser celeste pretendia ter dito na lanchonete.


	13. Capítulo 13 – O Sonho

Capítulo 13 – O Sonho

Era difícil crer e dimensionar... Mas não havia alguém que temesse perder seus amigos tanto quanto ele. Mesmo que fosse um guerreiro hábil, um soldado dedicado em tempos antigos e um ser dotado de uma fé elogiável, não conseguia lutar contra as constantes dificuldades em se expressar. Passava a maior parte do tempo quieto, a ler ou a meditar. Às vezes conversava com os Winchester's, porém procurava se manter calado. Não sabia como lidar com a sensação de querer se tornar um humano, de não achar mais tão proveitoso assim ser um anjo. Lembrava-se, agora, de Anna, do porquê da queda dela; e percebia, atônito, que tudo fazia sentido, que as coisas ditas por ela ficavam cada vez mais claras. Sentia-se constrangido; não queria decepcionar Deus ao desejar ser humano; não sabia o que fazer para explicar a Azrael que gostaria de permanecer na Terra com os irmãos. Não. Aquilo não era viável, por mais que quisesse, não poderia continuar em um local que não era seu. E tamanha tristeza o fazia se calar; não conseguia, com tal sensação a atormentá-lo dia e noite, exprimir tudo que sentia.

Durante as manhãs, acompanhava Samuel e Lúcifer no rigoroso treinamento mental dado ao jovem caçador. Ajudava no que fosse preciso, observava tudo com muita atenção; notava, com imensa alegria, a cada dia que passava, a nítida evolução do Winchester mais novo. O treino, que duraria três dias, porém, foi estendido para uma semana. Na primeira manhã, o rapaz sofrera graves lesões nas costelas e no peito, devido ao intenso poder emanado pelo rebelde, o que levou Cass a curá-lo com urgência; se Dean visse o irmão em um estado tão precário de saúde, poderia encrencar de novo, e não era o que nenhum dos três – Samael, Castiel e Sam – objetivavam.

Mesmo contente por ter alguém que o apoiasse, o caçador considerava estranho que Cass sempre conversasse com ele, ao findarem os árduos treinos; trazia-lhe coragem, esperança e fé. Era, por assim dizer, um irmão para todas as horas, bem como Dean, que por mais brigão que fosse, gostava de Sam, e por isso tinha um modo peculiar de proteger o mais novo.

O loiro, por outro lado, confiava ao ser celeste a missão de cuidar de Samuel, na medida do possível. Como sairia para caçar com Bobby e com Azrael pelos sete dias restantes em uma cidade próxima, o Winchester mais velho pediu ao anjo que ficasse de olhos abertos. E Castiel seguia as orientações do amigo, não por desconfiar de Lúcifer e muito menos de Sam; mas sim por se sentir feliz pela credibilidade que Dean depositara nele.

Terminada aquela semana aparentemente tranqüila, os seis amigos já estavam reunidos de novo. Bobby ainda considerava estranho ter o anjo que iniciara o apocalipse em sua casa, porém aos poucos se acostumava com a idéia. A noite foi calma. Compraram sanduíches, hambúrgueres e cerveja; conversaram muito e se divertiram pelo resto do tempo. Em um dado momento, decidiram ir a um bar próximo à casa de Robert Singer, que, por sua vez, não quis acompanhar o grupo.

– Estou velho demais para isso, rapazes – argumentou, diante da insistência dos irmãos Winchester's.

– Certo, ok, ok... Você venceu – respondeu o loiro. – Então fique aí com o Cass. Ele não vai conosco, disse que está cansado.

– Pode deixar, então. Cuidem-se e aproveitem!

– Valeu, papai! – brincou Sam, e todos riram do comentário, inclusive Bobby.

Azrael, Lúcifer, Dean e Samuel não saíram da residência sem deixar de recomendar ao caçador que lhes telefonasse caso necessitasse de algo, ou caso ocorresse algum problema. Eles só se foram depois que o homem lhes afirmou, mais de uma vez, que os avisaria se algo urgente acontecesse.

Como Castiel dormia tranqüilamente no sofá, Bobby resolveu pesquisar no computador alguma nova caçada. Como não encontrou nenhuma novidade interessante, foi ao seu quarto e ligou a televisão; necessitava de algo para passar a noite e distrair os pensamentos um pouco.

(...).

– A covardia é um ato lamentável para um bom soldado como você, não acha?

– O que quer aqui, Rafael? Por que vem em meus sonhos agora?

– Porque não há outra alternativa. Você se esconde como uma criança assustada, e não sei o que tanto teme.

– Repito... O que quer? – o tom mais sério de Castiel denunciava uma certa impaciência.

– Ora anjinho... Vamos com calma – disse o Arcanjo. – Não costumo ter pressa. E nem seu irmão, Kasbeel.

– Onde... Ele está? – o ser celeste manteve a frieza por um bom tempo, mas ao ouvir o nome do menor, estremeceu.

– No bar onde seus amigos foram.

– O que? Seu ... Maldito!

– O que foi, Castiel? Não vai brincar? Eu já disse que não tenho pressa, que tudo tem seu tempo... Acho, porém, que não deseja que seus amigos se machuquem em um local infestado de demônios, não é?

– Como é? Mas você disse que meu irmão...

– Ele já iniciou a coisa toda. Dominaremos o planeta, quer você deixe, quer nãodeixe; isso não é relevante para nós. Sua fé em Deus é tão medíocre, que acabarei com ela com uma simples frase: se não acordar agora, seus amigos morrem.

– É mentira!

– Acha mesmo? Então acorde, Castiel? Só... Cuide para não despertar tarde demais – falou, após rir da expressão de desespero do outro. – Como é fraco e tem sentimentos agora, fica mais fácil pegar você.

– E quem disse que vai me pegar, Rafael? Não sou tão fraco como pensa – comentou, em um tom desafiador.

– Ah não? É só aplicarmos o jogo certo e mexermos com suas emoções... Você cai como um patinho.

– Isso é o que você vai ver, Arcanjo desgraçado.

(...).

O ser celeste despertou, olhou em volta e se dirigiu ao quarto de Bobby. Depois de constatar que o caçador dormia, buscou a adaga para matar anjos e foi à rua. Ao passar em frente ao bar onde os amigos se encontravam, viu uma cena de horror e de violência. Cerca de quarenta demônios, que possuíram moradores das cercanias, trucidavam as pessoas que lá estavam. Muitos humanos caíam no chão, ensangüentados; outros, tentavam lutar, mas tinham destino semelhante: a morte.

Apavorado, Cass entrou no estabelecimento. Conseguiu, com o grande poder energético que possuía, matar metade das entidades. As outras, porém, atenderam a um pedido que vinha do fundo do bar:

– Deixem-no passar – o anjo conhecia aquela voz. Era Kasbeel. Mas não queria um duelo contra o mais novo; apenas desejava saber onde estavam os Winchester's e seus irmãos.


	14. Capítulo 14 – Oposição

Capítulo 14 – Oposição

Os demônios tentaram seguir o anjo até o fundo do bar; objetivavam encurralá-lo em um canto e pôr um fim à existência dele, para utilizarem o corpo de Jimmy Novak como bem entendessem. Mas cessaram o avanço ao escutarem a voz enérgica de Kasbeel. Resolveram, então, obedecer ao comandante. Se estavam livres e com reais possibilidades de vencer novamente, era graças ao ser angelical, que conseguira libertá-los do opressivo clima do Inferno; por isso lhe deviam prestar serviços bastante úteis; sem, contudo, perderem o senso da obediência.

– Procura algo, irmão? – a voz do menor era calma, lânguida como de costume.

– Meus amigos... Vim buscá-los, sem brincadeiras! – Castiel demonstrava impaciência para diálogos extensos.

– Ora ora! Você sempre se caracterizou por ser um soldado cumpridor das mais variadas tarefas, ao menos foi o que aprendi na minha infância desgraçada. Por isso fiz o que fiz.

– Não entendo... O que quer dizer com isso?

– Eu precisava dar um jeito de fazer você aparecer, sair da toca. E acho que obtive sucesso, não é? – o ser celeste vislumbrou, desesperado, após Kasbeel estralar os dedos, que Dean estava caído ao chão e que tinha inúmeros ferimentos pelo corpo. – Creio que veio buscá-lo, ou estou enganado?

– Solte meu amigo! – exclamou, os olhos transmitiam um rancor elevado.

– Já disse... Tinha de dar um jeito de trazer você aqui.

– Conseguiu o que pretendia, não é? Agora o solte imediatamente!

– Hum... Sempre teve essa pinta de mandar em mim, Cass... Mas a verdade é que jamais pôde fazê-lo de fato... – o oponente prendeu o anjo a uma forte barreira de energia.

– Eu... Nunca... Quis mandar... Em você... Somente... cuidar... de sua educação – falava devagar, pois tentava transpor o bloqueio que lhe fora imposto.

– Bem, temos opiniões divergentes... Isso é uma tônica entre nós. Agora vai me dar o receptáculo que usa, ou... – Kasbeel foi interrompido com um forte golpe no estômago; Castiel conseguiu se libertar, a muito custo, e o atingiu com tanta violência, que uma grande quantia de sangue espirrou para todos os lados.

Os demônios, que se mantinham apostos, atentos a qualquer emergência, partiram para a batalha. O anjo se viu cercado em poucos instantes, mas nem por isso recuou. Dean, por outro lado, foi liberto pelo rebelde, por que as forças angelicais dele se concentraram na luta que se desenrolava, o que foi suficiente para que o loiro se armasse a fim de atacar os seres malignos.

Castiel e Kasbeel, por outro lado, se encaravam de maneira firme, sem sequer desviar, assim que os demônios se afastaram e cercaram o caçador; a expressão de ambos era de um rancor incalculável; os dois tinham motivos para alimentar tal sentimento. Eles mediam forças apenas com os olhos. E pareciam travar um duelo ainda mais intenso dessa forma. Partiram, então, para uma luta devastadora. Não usavam os poderes angelicais, somente as habilidades de guerra que aprenderam no Céu. Iniciaram com golpes pouco agressivos, no entanto intensificaram a força dos mesmos conforme o combate se desenvolvia. A destreza deles era tamanha, que em raros momentos conseguiam se atingir. Os machucados mais graves surgiram após vinte minutos, quando Cass o acertou no braço, em um corte profundo e preciso, que expôs a carne do membro do receptáculo utilizado. Em resposta, o rebelde o atingiu com um corte não menos extenso no tórax.

– Nunca foi tão hábil com um instrumento afiado nas mãos – desdenhou o menor, depois de se encostar a uma parede, pego de surpresa pela dor e pelo sangramento abundante.

– Onde estão os outros? – questionou, o olhar sério.

– Refere-se exatamente a quem? ... A Lúcifer, Sam e Azrael?

– Não estou apto a joguinhos hoje! – exclamou, enquanto o encurralava.

– Hum... Que coisa! Achei que agregar sentimentos traria algo de novo a você... Pensei que o fizesse ficar menos compenetrado...

– Esse é o seu problema... Pensar demais – falou, depois de acertá-lo no local que ferira antes.

Irritado pela resistência que lhe era imposta, o rebelde tornou a atacar. Mal percebeu, tamanha era a sua revolta, que Dean derrubara todos os demônios, a muito custo. Ele se mostrava tão obcecado em aniquilar Castiel, que não olhava em volta. Não viu, também, quando Sam e Lúcifer adentraram o bar.

Demonstrando extrema força e agilidade, o Winchester mais novo aprisionou o menor em uma armadilha e, ao atacá-lo, o deixou inconsciente. Em seguida, Samael foi ajudar Cass, pois o sangue escorria pelas costelas dele.

– Onde... Está... Meu...

– Ei, fique calmo; Azrael está bem, Dean e ele nos esperam lá fora – após limpar o ferimento, passar os braços pelo corpo do ser celeste e erguê-lo no ar, Lúcifer se dirigiu ao caçador: – Tudo ok, Sammy?

– Sim. Vamos embora antes que o cretino acorde – respondeu, assim que terminou de estancar o sangue que lhe caía do nariz.

– Tente não ficar nervoso; aos poucos seu organismo vai se acostumar a tamanho esforço, certo?

– Tudo bem, o bom é que uso meus poderes para algo salutar, isso já conta e muito – comentou, após um suspiro longo.

Eles saíram, em uma corrida desenfreada, do estabelecimento comercial e foram até a residência de Bobby, que se preparava para procurar Castiel. Ao vê-los, ficou parcialmente aliviado, porém se preocupou ao saber do que ocorrera. Os cinco – Dean, Samael, Azrael, Sam e Robert Singer –, decidiram, então, ir a Dacota do Sul – onde o caçador mais velho tinha sua moradia fixa e, também, o quarto do pânico, para qualquer emergência. Enquanto combinavam os detalhes da viagem, Cass descansava; todos sabiam que a luta contra o irmão querido tinha um significado desgastante para o anjo, por isso fizeram o possível para deixá-lo à vontade.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os outros arrumavam as malas, o Winchester mais velho se ocupava em vigiar o sono do ser celeste. Entretanto, mal sabia ele que Castiel não dormia, mas sim refletia acerca dos últimos acontecimentos que vivenciara.


	15. Capítulo 15 – Diálogo

Capítulo 15 – Diálogo

A longa viagem a Dacota do Sul durou quase um dia todo – entre paradas para almoço, lanche e para um relevante fato que envolveria o Winchester mais velho e o deixaria surpreso com a situação. Dean, Sam, Bobby e Cass seguiram no Chevy Impala; Lúcifer e Azrael, por outro lado, foram tentar obter alguma informação acerca da única adaga que mataria o líder rebelde. Os dois combinaram de ir ao encontro dos caçadores e do anjo, no dia seguinte a chegada dos quatro à residência de Robert Singer. E assim, os amigos seguiram rumos distintos.

À medida que dirigia, a uma velocidade de 130 quilômetros por hora, o Winchester mais velho observava o ser celeste, que, sentado no banco de trás do carro, recostara a cabeça no vidro à sua esquerda, devido à exaustão que sentia. De olhos entreabertos, Castiel procurava tirar a imagem do irmão dos confusos pensamentos; nada mais, porém, lhe povoava a mente, apenas a sombria figura da criatura que deveria ter protegido. Por um breve momento, focou as amargas reflexões em Dean, na real possibilidade de falhar com o loiro. Sabia que teria de zelar por ele – bem como teve de fazê-lo por Kasbeel –, e isso o deixava triste. Considerava-se incapaz de trazer segurança a alguém, principalmente ao corajoso homem que guiava o Impala. Uma sensação de angústia e de medo tomou conta do coração angélico. A frustração era tamanha, que Cass não conteve as lágrimas; sentia-se fracassado por admitir, finalmente, que o rebelde sucumbira e trilhara o caminho do mal. E Dean somente o observava com atenção. Ao vê-lo chorar, entretanto, parou o automóvel, o que surpreendeu Sam e Bobby.

– O que foi agora? Precisa ir ao banheiro de novo? Ou quer comprar cervejas? – perguntou o irmão.

– Hum... – murmurou, enquanto descia do Impala e abria uma das portas de trás para conversar com o amigo. – O que aconteceu... Por que está assim... tudo ok?

– Ele é meu irmão, Dean, não conseguirei aniquilá-lo – comentou, entre soluços. No entanto, logo se deu conta do que dizia e tornou a falar: – Pode continuar a dirigir; deve me achar um ridículo por fazer isso...

– Ei, não fale desse jeito – o loiro se acomodou ao lado do anjo, enquanto Bobby sentava no banco do motorista e ligava o veículo. – Eu não pensaria isso de você porque está chorando, não que eu costume agir assim, mas... Bem, entendeu, não é?

– É, claro... Mas não precisa ficar aqui, não se incomode...

– Olhe, Cass, o que me incomoda é ver você assim. Sei que é muito difícil lidar com o conflito de ter de atacar o irmão querido... Por quais motivos acha que não aceitei ser o receptáculo de Miguel? Porque no fim de tudo, teria de vê-lo matar Sam. Para mim, quem estaria ali era o Sammy, mais ninguém. Não me importava com o fato de que Lúcifer assumisse o controle do corpo de meu irmão, isso não era relevante; a visão do Arcanjo, através de mim, matando aquele que tanto lutei para proteger, vinha à minha mente todas as noites, quando me deitava, quando ia a um bar beber uma cerveja... Eu não conseguia me desvencilhar de tal imagem. Só o fiz quando tive uma crise de egoísmo, que você tratou de espantar – o caçador se referia à surra que levara meses antes.

– Eu nunca pensei que encararia as coisas dessa forma, depois até achei meio grosseiro e covarde bater em você daquele jeito...

– Pode ser, mas me fez acordar de novo. Depois que Sam se jogou na jaula, tentei buscar uma vida tranqüila ao lado de Lisa e de Bem. Mas não era certo aparecer lá de mãos vazias. Passei uns dias na casa dela e fui embora para juntar uma grana, para conseguir um emprego descente. E foi quando as visões começaram. Fiquei inquieto porque você é meu amigo e não queria deixá-lo sofrer, não era justo após tudo que fez para nos ajudar... – Castiel o escutava com atenção, embora não acreditasse que Dean pudesse ser tão sensato. – ... Cometi erros, só que não sou tão burro assim – o loiro sorriu com a afirmação que fez. – Sei que você precisa de apoio, porque essa situação não é nada fácil.

O anjo o olhava com o canto dos olhos. Não tinha coragem de encarar o caçador de maneira plena, devido às lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Por mais que Dean lhe trouxesse força com tais palavras, Cass necessitava pôr para fora toda a angústia que sentia. Bobby, por sua vez, deu a partida no Impala, enquanto o diálogo continuava no banco de trás. Sam se mantinha atento à conversa, pois nunca ouviu o irmão falar sobre os acontecimentos passados; aquela era, portanto, uma oportunidade de ouro para conhecer um lado que Dean insistia em ocultar.

– Só tento encontrar um modo de evitar a batalha, não quero ferir Kasbeel, não desejo que lutemos assim... Mas não tenho escolha, como você teve. Não sei se tenho mais a fé que demonstrei durante o apocalipse...

– Ei, você tem fé, claro. Essa não é uma questão de escolha ou de crença, Cass. É, isso sim, algo prático e bastante lógico. Seu irmão é um rebelde que sequer cogita a possibilidade de receber ajuda, apenas quer destruir a Terra e entregá-la de bandeja aos anjos. Isso não é certo, e você sabe... Só que dói ter de encarar quem tanto se ama.

– É – respondeu, enquanto limpava as lágrimas. Os olhos tinham um tom triste, mas a vivacidade do intenso azul retornava aos poucos. – Acho que devo encarar tudo como uma missão qualquer, não é?

– Não sei se é tão simples – comentou o caçador. – Mas o que sei é que estamos aqui para ajudar, entende?

– Sim... Obrigado por tudo – Castiel permaneceu calado durante todo o resto do percurso. Resolveu não mencionar o fato de que temia falhar com seu protegido, porque sentia que deveria solucionar tal questão interna sozinho.

Chegaram à casa de Bobby e guardaram os pertences em um grande armário. Com a finalidade de distrair um pouco o ser celeste, o caçador mais velho o convidou para comprarem sanduíches e caminharem um pouco pelas ruas, enquanto os Winchester's colocavam sal em todas as frestas da residência, para que demônio algum entrasse. Enquanto eles saíam, os irmãos conversavam:

– Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou o mais novo, apontando para o anjo.

– Acho que sim, mas não sei quando. Essa questão do irmão é muito pesada para o Cass agüentar. Por que Deus não o ajuda, hein? Por que é que Ele tem de ver um filho, que tem tanta fé nEle, sofrer assim e não mexe um dedo para agir?

– Não sei, mas ele não está sozinho; Talvez isso conte de alguma forma.

– Eu espero – comentou o loiro, após suspirar. – Acho que pela primeira vez temo pela vida de alguém em uma luta.

O Winchester mais novo não respondeu uma palavra, apenas olhou o irmão e piscou os olhos. Compreendia o temor de Dean, e também compartilhava da inexplicável sensação. Ambos não estavam certos de que o amigo ficaria vivo após a batalha, porém não o deixariam travá-la sozinho. Os dois acompanhariam Cass até o fim.

– Foi legal ver você falando dos sentimentos que teve durante o apocalipse – iniciou Sam, temeroso de que o outro o cortasse. – E foi por isso que me atirei lá com Lúcifer e com Miguel.

– Como assim?

– Porque eu não conseguiria ver o rebelde matar você, bem como fez com Cass, e infelizmente eu não o impedi. Ele matou Bobby e eu não mexi um dedo... Você não sabe o que isso significa... – o irmão encheu os olhos d'água. – Por isso, também, quero ajudar o anjo, porque ele trouxe quem considero como pai de volta, porque ele curou os ferimentos que você tinha. E eu, por não suportar ver Lúcifer acabar com tudo que eu amava e amo, bem como Azazel fez anos antes, me atirei na gaiola. Foi a decisão mais acertada que tomei – comentou. – Eu finalmente fiz algo de bom... E o mesmo ser rebelado me trouxe a Terra para essa nova batalha... Ainda considero estranho treinar com ele, mas sinto que Lúcifer está diferente.

– É, tem razão. Por isso devo desculpas a você. Eu fui um tolo por desconfiar do que faria e por, de quebra, magoar Cass.

– Tudo bem. Não guardo rancor algum. E acredito que muito menos o anjo, com toda aquela pureza, alimente esse sentimento dentro de si.

– É, mas o modo frio como ele encarou o cretino do Kasbeel me assustou.

– Como assim, Dean?

– Sei lá... Como posso explicar... Em um dado momento da batalha, os dois ficaram medindo forças com os olhos, permaneceram assim por um bom tempo... E eu vi mágoa nos olhos dele, nunca imaginei que Cass sentisse algo do tipo... Entende?

– Há muitas coisas que não sabemos da vida dele e de Azrael, e até mesmo da de Samael. Aos poucos vamos descobrir isso, não acha? E quem sabe não podemos auxiliar Cass com isso, porque deve ser novo para ele também.

– É, você está certo – terminaram de colocar o sal em todos os cantos e frestas da casa.

– Vou tomar um banho, logo estarei de volta – disse o mais novo, após pegar roupas limpas. Ele se dirigia ao banheiro, quando o irmão o chamou:

– Ei, Sammy, espere um minuto – o jovem parou e se virou para encará-lo. – Você teve vários atos bons durante a sua vida, não só prender Lúcifer e Miguel. Salvou inúmeras pessoas, confortou outras tantas, e sempre acreditou em um futuro melhor. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, da sua coragem e determinação, Sammy.

– Obriga... Obrigado – gaguejou Sam. – Eu... Nunca... Imaginei que pensasse isso a meu respeito.

– Mas é a mais pura verdade – disse, após ligar a televisão. – E eu espero que esses treinos com Lúcifer não permitam a você ler mentes.

– Por que?

– Porque eu não veria essa sua cara de espanto quando eu falasse algo imprevisível – brincou o loiro.

– É, faz sentido – Sam riu da observação feita e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de si.

– Ainda bem que ele não perde o jeito Winchester de ser – refletiu o caçador, ao mesmo tempo em que trocava de canal.

Bobby e Castiel retornaram a residência poucos minutos após o expressivo diálogo dos Winchester's. Traziam muita comida para todos. E o restante da noite foi calmo e sem qualquer ocorrência. Eles apenas aguardavam que Azrael e Samael regressassem da perigosa missão que teriam.


	16. Capítulo 16 – Prova de Fogo

Capítulo 16 – Prova de Fogo

Era uma manhã ensolarada de sábado. Mesmo que estivesse frio, os pássaros cantavam ao redor das casas em Dacota do Sul, o que levou Castiel a acordar bem cedo, para admirar o início de um novo dia; pretendia esperar que os irmãos retornassem para encontrá-los; queria recebê-los com a alegria e com a disposição que o caracterizavam. Ficou surpreso, porém, ao ver Sam de pé.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou o caçador.

– Sim. Sinto-me triste ainda, mas aos poucos eu melhoro. E você, como tem reagido aos treinos e a situação que nós vivemos?

– Não é nada fácil, claro. Pelo menos há uma boa perspectiva de vitória – comentou, depois de suspirar. – Poderei ficar com meu irmão por uns tempos.

– Como assim? Não voltou do Inferno para viver aqui?

– Infelizmente não. Lúcifer fez o que pôde, mas não foi possível. Ele barganhou com Rafael, porém o Arcanjo se mostrou irredutível. Quando essa guerra terminar, terei de regressar para lá com Samael. Caso contrário, anjos virão me buscar.

– Entendo – respondeu, o olhar profundo. – Verei o que fazer, não se preocupe, ok?

– Tudo bem, Cass – falou o Winchester mais novo, a fim de tranqüilizá-lo. – Meu destino talvez seja seguir Lúcifer, e isso não me assusta.

A conversa dos dois continuou por mais duas horas. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, Sam intuiu que o anjo tentaria de tudo para mantê-lo ali. Ele só não sabia o que o amigo faria, entretanto sentia que algo importante aconteceria após o término da batalha. O jovem aproveitou para agradecer todo o auxílio que ele lhe prestara nos treinos; era relevante ter alguém tão seguro ao lado, porque assim poderia ter maior certeza do que faria.

Dean e Bobby acordaram às oito e meia. Os dois foram buscar café e voltaram com rapidez. Contaram ao jovem caçador e ao ser celeste que observaram uma movimentação estranha em uma das casas próximas à lanchonete que foram. Eles, então, combinaram de ir lá para verificar o que era. Quando chegaram no local, escutaram gritos. Castiel pediu aos amigos que esperassem no Impala, enquanto ele entraria na residência. Ao fazê-lo, porém, o homem que estava possuído disse:

– Esperava por você – o ser maligno começou a lutar contra o anjo. Uma criança, que estava na casa e que sofrera, com alguns cortes no corpo, saiu correndo do lugar, o que deixou em alerta os Winchester's e Bobby.

Os caçadores entraram no lar, entretanto foram imobilizados pelo demônio, que prendeu Dean a uma parede e, em seguida, impediu que Sam e Bobby se mexessem. Após imobilizá-los, retomou a difícil luta contra Castiel.

– Patético! – exclamou, depois de atingi-lo no estômago. A pancada foi tão forte, que o anjo cuspiu uma grande quantia de sangue. – Não imaginava que o atrairíamos para uma armadilha? Queremos seu receptáculo, seu idiota! E você veio direto para a jaula!

– Cale a boca – comentou, com visível agressividade. – Se quer meu receptáculo, solte os três, eu irei com vocês.

– Acha mesmo que acreditarei nisso?

– Não me interessa o que pensa – respondeu, demonstrando indiferença ao que fora dito pelo demônio. – Eu só quero vê-los livres.

– Por que? Não creio que se menospreza tanto assim... – com tal diálogo, Sam conseguiu se libertar da força energética do inimigo e passou a atacá-lo.

A entidade maligna se ateve ao Winchester mais novo, o que foi um fator preponderante para que Dean se soltasse também. Ele foi ajudar Castiel assim que conseguiu se mexer.

– Venha, você precisa se cuidar – comentou, preocupado.

O loiro se mostrou aliviado quando percebeu que Azrael e Samael chegavam ao local. Os anjos entraram e auxiliaram Bobby, que continuava preso. Em seguida, carregaram Robert Singer ao Impala, enquanto o Winchester mais velho levava Cass.

– Meu irmão está lá! – exclamou apavorado. – Precisamos voltar!

– Fique calmo; Sammy sabe o que deve fazer – respondeu Samael.

– Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Ele é meu irmão, não vou deixá-lo sozinho em uma luta desse tipo.

– Não disse para abandoná-lo, apenas falei que ele está maduro para tomar as decisões necessárias. Caso não consiga permanecer aqui no carro, vá até lá.

– Vou mesmo! – e o loiro saiu do veículo. Azrael cuidava de Robert Singer e de Cass, enquanto Lúcifer seguia Dean até a entrada da residência.

– Ei, por que não ficou no automóvel? – perguntou, curioso.

– Porque não deixarei você entrar lá sozinho, entende?

– Eu sei me cuidar, sabia, grandalhão? – comentou, ao mesmo tempo em que arrombava a porta, a qual fora trancada após a saída deles.

– Eu sei disso – retrucou. – Mas não costumo ignorar os pedidos de Sammy.

Quando vislumbraram o Winchester mais novo, notaram, atônitos, que o demônio já estava quase morto, o que deu a Lúcifer uma indescritível sensação de contentamento. Assim que o aniquilou, Sam cambaleou, devido à força que empregara na luta. Mas o jovem foi amparado, de imediato, pelo anjo rebelde, que o segurou pelos ombros.

– Fique calmo, está tudo bem. Vai passar – estralou os dedos, ao perceber a forte dor de cabeça sentida pelo garoto.

– O que houve com meu irmão? – perguntou o loiro.

– É natural que ele sinta dores fortes na cabeça, quando utilizar os poderes de maneira desenfreada – explicou o outro. – Mas agora já passou... Não é, Sammy?

– É sim, obrigado – respondeu, enquanto era levado ao Impala. Dean seguia Samael com um olhar atento. Ao ver que todos estavam acomodados no carro, dirigiu com rapidez até a casa de Bobby.

Eles chegaram na residência e sentaram no grande sofá da sala. Azrael, por sua vez, retirou do bolso da calça a adaga que tanto procurara. Ao vislumbrar a arma, Castiel sorriu, um sorriso que não dera há dias. E Dean tornou a se lembrar do modo hostil como os irmãos angélicos se encararam em meio à batalha. Tentou, entretanto, não pensar nisso; o bom era que encontraram uma forma eficaz de aniquilar o líder rebelde. Para não focar as reflexões na feroz e inevitável guerra que viria, o Winchester mais velho resolveu dizer:

– Que coisa... Você foi amparado por Lúcifer – o loiro sorriu malicioso.

– O que tem isso, Dean? – questionou Sam.

– Foi algo... Sugestivo, não é? Não diga o contrário; eu vi a cara dele – respondeu, depois de rir.

– Quer parar com esse tipo de brincadeira! – comentou o mais novo, enquanto batia com uma almofada na cabeça do irmão.

– Eles são sempre assim? – perguntou, interessado, Samael.

– Sim – afirmou Bobby. – Na maioria das vezes... Sim.

Os amigos continuaram a conversar. Buscavam instantes de distração antes de arquitetarem um plano para atrair Kasbeel. Por mais que Castiel quisesse fazê-lo sozinho, tal possibilidade não foi aceita por nenhum deles. Não era bom deixá-lo como provável isca, essa hipótese sequer foi debatida por eles.


	17. Capítulo 17 – Apenas Hambúrgueres

Capítulo 17 – Apenas Hambúrgueres

No dia seguinte à violenta investida de Sam contra o demônio que atingira Cass, Bobby e seu irmão, os amigos tentaram armar um plano para atrair o líder rebelde, mas nada de eficaz foi arquitetado por eles. Dean queria atacá-lo diretamente, pegá-lo de surpresa, sem utilizar qualquer armadilha; Azrael não concordou; o anjo ponderou que atraí-lo desse modo era temerário e arriscado demais; Bobby também considerou inviável surpreendê-lo dessa forma. O Winchester mais novo pretendia lutar contra o rebelde sozinho; sustentava que tinha poder o suficiente para tal, por isso treinara de maneira tão exaustiva; Castiel, por sua vez, disse a Sam que essa possibilidade era tão ou mais arriscada que a colocada pelo Winchester mais velho minutos antes. O ser celeste argumentou que, como um problema tão delicado, que envolvia toda a estrutura do planeta e, por conseqüência, seus habitantes de um modo mais direto, fora trazido por ele, teria de ser solucionado pelas ações dele, o que, obviamente, todos não aceitaram. Samael, que se mantinha calado desde o começo da intensa discussão, pediu a palavra e iniciou sua fala:

– Creio que temos um pequeno problema de direcionamento e de liderança de grupo por aqui, não é – comentou, em um tom brincalhão; todos o encararam, o que lhe deu margem para prosseguir com o raciocínio: – Bem, vamos pôr tudo no seu devido lugar então. Não o atacaremos sem ter algo de concreto em mente, Dean. Azrael sabe como o desgraçado age, por isso não considerou a possibilidade exposta por você... Então vamos com calma, ok? Faremos uma coisa de cada vez... E quanto a você, Sammy, nem pense em ir só numa luta desse tipo; se vamos fazer isso, que seja juntos... E todos juntos, o que vale também para você, irmão Castiel; por mais que tenha trazido o problema à tona, não é o responsável, entende? – ele lançou um olhar fraterno a Cass, que lhe retribuiu com um breve sorriso. – Não permitirei que algum se arrisque desse jeito; não nos sacrificaremos pela causa, senão estaremos perdidos, mas sim lutaremos por ela de modo a ganhá-la. Fui claro?

– Muito, chefão – respondeu Bobby. Todos assentiram e Lúcifer tornou a falar:

– Certo. Então teremos de usar táticas ilusionistas com o rebelde; essa é uma saída bastante interessante.

– Que quer dizer? – perguntou Dean.

– Aprendi truques novos quando me rebelei há séculos... E sei muito bem como atrair alguém para onde quero – Samael fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: – Só preciso de uns minutos, talvez uma hora. Tenho de tirar o sangue de Jimmy Novak, pelo menos meio litro do líquido.

– Ficou louco! – exclamou o loiro. – Desse jeito ele não vai agüentar!

– Vai sim, criatura precipitada – completou o anjo. – Como Cass tem a habilidade da cura, desde que não seja torturado, claro, poderá restabelecer a quantia total de sangue no corpo do humano – esclareceu.

– E o que vai fazer com isso, criar um receptáculo novo a partir de uma ilusão de ótica? – questionou Sam.

– Esse é o meu garoto! – exclamou Lúcifer, satisfeito por ter sido compreendido. – Mas como não haverá ninguém no corpo que criarei, pois não será real, poderemos pegar Kasbeel com maior facilidade.

– O plano parece bom; mas tem certeza de que ele cairá nessa? – perguntou Azrael.

– Conto com isso – comentou o anjo, enquanto tocava no braço de Cass. – Venha, devemos tirar um pouco de sangue agora, ok?

– Certo, só não se esqueça de que precisarei de um copo d'água depois.

– Fechado! – os dois seres celestes se levantaram e se dirigiram ao quarto dos fundos, o qual Bobby praticamente não usava. Lá, iniciaram o procedimento sangüíneo.

– Que doideira! – comentou Dean, em uma careta de visível desaprovação.

– Que cara é essa, mano?

– Não sei se essa idéia dele vai dar certo.

– Eu também não sei, mas é a única que temos no momento.

– É, tem razão, Sammy – respondeu, após suspirar. – Bem, enquanto isso acontece, será que podemos comer alguma coisa? Eu tô cheio de fome! – falou, ao mesmo tempo em que alcançava a Azrael um copo d'água para levar a Cass.

O anjo se dirigiu ao quarto, e os caçadores ficaram sozinhos na sala; sem, contudo, antes de sair, deixar de tocar no ombro do Winchester mais velho, o que indicava um gesto de um sincero agradecimento por toda a atenção que dispensava com o irmão celestial.

– Podemos, claro. Sairei para comprar, Dean. O que quer comer? – perguntou Sam, retomando o diálogo.

– Hambúrgueres! E é no plural!... Muitos! – Bobby riu com a ênfase que o loiro dera a frase.

– Ta bem, irei. Mas me dê a chave do Impala, por que não vou a pé.

– Ok, você venceu – disse, entregando-as a Sam. – Quer que eu vá com você?

– Não precisa, permaneça aqui com os rapazes – respondeu o mais novo, indo em direção à porta.

– Está bem – Sam esperou que o irmão terminasse de falar e saiu. Dean, por sua vez, notou que o jovem não levara armamento algum, e se mostrou apreensivo com esse fato.

– Fique calmo – comentou Bobby. – Ele não vai demorar a voltar para cá.

– Assim espero – murmurou. – Vou ver como andam as coisas lá dentro. Você vem comigo ou não?

– Sim, claro – e ambos foram até onde Castiel estava.

(...).

O negro Chevy Impala estacionou em frente a uma lanchonete. Sam desceu e verificou se tinha dinheiro no bolso; não queria usar o cartão do irmão uma vez mais. Como encontrou uma quantia expressiva, adentrou o estabelecimento. Logo, porém, foi surpreendido por quinze demônios que o cercaram. O rapaz tentou lutar, entretanto se viu acuado com tantas entidades malignas em volta de si. Procurou um refúgio; quis encontrar sal, mas não achou nada que pudesse ser útil.

– Por que não usa os poderes que adquiriu e que aprimorou? – questionou um deles.

– Porque um de vocês escapará e contará a Kasbeel como lidar comigo, quais são minhas fraquezas... – rebateu, enquanto caía ao chão.

– Ora, espertinho! E qual é o problema? Você crê que terá tanta importância assim nessa batalha? – o demônio fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: – Quando nosso novo mestre tomar o receptáculo de Jimmy Novak, o mundo será dominado por nós!

– É impressionante... Como vocês são tolos; acham mesmo que ele lhes dará essa oportunidade? Serão mortos antes do fim...

– Vamos calar um Winchester, pessoal! – as entidades das trevas começaram a torturá-lo; o objetivo era deixá-lo fraco para que um deles conseguisse possuí-lo depois.

Sam não viu outra saída melhor; teve de utilizar os poderes para matá-los. Oito deles foram aniquilados, porém seis se mantinham de pé, isolando um pequeno perímetro por onde o décimo quinto demônio do pequeno grupo escapou.

– Filho da... – o jovem parou de falar; um profundo corte em seu rosto não o permitiu concluir a frase.

– Coopere, Sam, seja um bom rapaz – disse, o tom lânguido. – Será recompensado mais tarde.

– Não quero nada que venha de vocês – balbuciou, o ar fraco.

O Winchester mais novo tentava atingi-los, porém não tinha forças para tal. O sangue lhe escorria pelo rosto e pelo peito. E quando pensava que conseguiria se reerguer, os demônios acertavam socos e chutes nele, a fim de que não reagisse.

– Essa é a recompensa a que meu colega se referiu – um deles fez um corte no braço e deixou que o sangue caísse em um copo. Em seguida, estendeu o objeto a Sam. – Pegue, sei que vai gostar; com certeza é melhor que o da vadia da Ruby...

Mas nada mais foi dito por nenhum deles; Samael adentrava a lanchonete. Com o ar severo e a postura rígida, apenas olhou para aqueles que um dia foram seus servos. Logo após, deu um sorrateiro piscar de olhos para Dean, o que indicava que deveria pegar Sam e tirá-lo do local o quanto antes.

– Pagarão por servirem a outro líder – e dito isso, esperou que os Winchester's saíssem e começou a lutar.

– Dean... Dean... Ele ta sozinho lá – murmurou o mais novo. – E eu só queria hambúrgueres... Que droga!

– Relaxe, vou ver o que consigo fazer – disse, depois de acomodar o irmão ferido no banco de trás do Impala.

– Como vocês vieram até aqui?

– Detectamos energia demoníaca nas proximidades; resolvemos verificar do que se tratava, e encontramos você. Agora permaneça aqui quieto; vou ajudá-lo lá dentro.

O mais novo sequer teve tempo hábil de protestar; o loiro saiu do carro e retornou à lanchonete, onde Lúcifer lutava contra trinta e cinco entidades malignas.

– Ué, eles deram cria? – brincou, enquanto puxava o anjo para um canto do estabelecimento.

– É, acho que sim – respondeu, um sorriso fraco se formou em seus lábios. Por mais que não gostasse de algumas atitudes do mais velho com Sam, tinha de admitir que Dean era justo, leal e corajoso.

– Então vamos dar um jeito na prole! – exclamou, antes de retirar a colt do bolso e começar a atirar.

Como tinha boa pontaria com armas de fogo, o caçador não teve dificuldades em aniquilá-los. Ao terminar o trabalho, suspirou de satisfação; há muito que não matava um demônio. E o que mais lhe trazia incentivo era a situação delicada na qual o irmão se encontrava a pouco, e os graves machucados no mais novo aliado. Ainda que mantivesse uma certa desconfiança, o loiro pretendia estabelecer um vínculo de amizade com Samael.

– Venha, vamos dar o fora desse lugar – disse, estendendo a mão para o anjo.

Como o Winchester mais novo continuava deitado no banco de trás do veículo, Lúcifer fez questão de ir ao lado de Dean, a fim de que Sam não precisasse ficar sentado. Mesmo que tenha colocado diversos argumentos contrários à decisão do outro, o jovem caçador se deu por vencido e permaneceu acomodado onde estava.

Chegaram à casa de Bobby em poucos instantes. Dean carregou o irmão para dentro e o deitou no sofá da sala, enquanto que Samael suturava, com uma agulha de costura, os profundos cortes no peito e nos braços.

– Isso é agoniante, sabia? – comentou o caçador.

– Perdoe-me, Robert Singer, mas tenho de curar meus ferimentos. Se quiser, posso ir ao banheiro...

– Não, isso não vai mudar o fato de que é agoniante saber que procede dessa forma – como os cortes eram bastante extensos, o homem se impressionara com a cena.

– Tudo bem, então me consiga água oxigenada, por favor – pediu o anjo.

– É pra já!

Os Winchester's, por outro lado, dialogavam sobre o ocorrido, enquanto o mais velho cuidava dos vários machucados que o irmão tinha. Sam ainda se lamentava por não ter conseguido comprar a comida que Dean lhe solicitara, mas o loiro procurava tranqüilizá-lo quanto a isso.

– Tudo bem, cara, eu saio e compro alguma coisa.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou.

– Sim, claro. Só fique aqui de repouso, ok?

– Sim, certo; cuide-se por aí, ta bem?

– Ta. Se eu não voltar logo, é porque achei algo mais interessante, como uma garota bonita, falô, mano?

– Ok, ok, beleza... Já entendi.

– Ei, garanhão, ao invés de pensar nisso agora, terá de aturar minha companhia – comentou Azrael. – É perigoso você sair sozinho por aí.

– Não preciso de ajuda, obrigado...

– E quem disse que ofereci auxílio a você? – questionou, o ar sério de sempre. – Nós vamos juntos; é mais seguro. Marque presença com as gatinhas depois que evitarmos o fim do mundo.

– É, tem razão – embora detestasse o modo arbitrário do irmão de Cass, gostava da segurança que aquela criatura lhe transmitia.

Os dois se despediram de Sam e foram comprar hambúrgueres, enquanto Bobby cooperava na difícil tarefa de fechar os ferimentos nos braços de Lúcifer. Dean e Azrael quiseram ajudar também, mas após o caçador mais velho argumentar que se todos ficassem ali ninguém se alimentaria, eles decidiram sair à rua, porém reforçaram a Bobby que, se necessário, lhes telefonasse, o que felizmente não foi preciso; mesmo que fosse difícil, todos os curativos e as suturas foram feitas.

O Winchester mais novo ainda descansava, quando Samael se aproximou. Depois de esperar para verificar se o outro não dormia, disse, em um tom lânguido:

– Preciso conversar com você.

– Ok, o que foi?

– Não... Não aqui, nem agora. Vamos esperar todos comerem algo, inclusive você; após nossos amigos adormecerem, sente nesse sofá e me espere; não tardarei.

– Certo, entendi.

O loiro e Azrael não tardaram a regressar a residência. Trouxeram muitos hambúrgueres, que todos comeram com gosto. Mesmo Cass, que não se acostumara completamente a se alimentar com freqüência, saboreou a comida na companhia agradável dos amigos.

Assim que o jantar terminou, todos se arrumaram para descansar. Sam, por sua vez, ainda que estivesse deitado e que tentasse dormir um pouco, só conseguia pensar no que Lúcifer pretendia lhe falar.


	18. Capítulo 18 – Futuro Incerto

Capítulo 18 – Futuro Incerto

O Sol nascia, em um belo e límpido dia de verão, quando Sam sentou no sofá da sala, a fim de aguardar que Lúcifer aparecesse como combinaram. Como o aliado não deu sinal, resolveu ir à rua. Ao se aproximar da porta, pegou um pequeno pedaço de papel que estava no chão, era um bilhete do amigo, que lhe pedia para encontrá-lo em uma determinada esquina mais afastada do lar de Robert Singer. O caçador olhou para os lados e só quando não viu ninguém por perto se sentiu seguro o suficiente para deixar a residência de Bobby sem ser notado, já que Dean, Castiel e o caçador mais velho dormiam tranqüilos, e Azrael se concentrava em vigiar o sono dos amigos, a fim de que nada os incomodasse.

Portanto, o jovem e esperto caçador conseguiu escapar pela porta da frente sem maiores dificuldades. Ao sair, começou a andar sem rumo pelas ruas próximas a casa, antes de chegar à esquina que lhe fora indicada. Lembrou-se dos tempos da faculdade, da vida bem encaminhada que tinha e de toda a desgraça que se abatera sobre Jessica. Ainda que os anos passassem depressa, tais recordações sempre retornavam, principalmente quando iria encarar um diálogo com aquele que se tornara o responsável por todos os problemas vivenciados por ele. Afinal de contas, se a mãe não morresse, o pai jamais escolheria a caça como o melhor modo de se viver; esse mesmo homem, que mais tarde dera a vida pelo filho mais velho em um trato com o demônio dos olhos amarelos, fora, também, um dos sacrificados por todo um maldito plano. E depois viera o irmão com aquele pacto aparentemente sem propósitos, embora entendesse os motivos; e tudo por causa da sua estúpida morte. Mas Sam tinha plena consciência de que, se os demônios não quisessem, o trato não seria feito. Se não precisassem romper os 66 selos para Lúcifer ser liberto, nada teria sido acordado. Com a ida de Dean para o Inferno, o mais jovem não suportou o completo caos que sua existência se tornara, e resolveu se aliar a uma demônia para buscar o que mais desejava: vingança. Tal sentimento, porém, lhe custou um preço bastante elevado; devido à grande quantia de sangue que ingerira, o Winchester mais novo soltou a única criatura que não deveria: o diabo. Depois de uma luta incessante para impedir o apocalipse, acabou por tomar a decisão que julgava ser a mais sensata desde o início dessa jornada desastrosa: levar Lúcifer à prisão novamente. Não contava, entretanto, que Miguel ficaria tão desesperado para duelar contra o irmão, que acabaria por ir junto para a jaula com o outro. Os tempos, contudo, eram diferentes agora. Ele estava de volta, embora soubesse de que não passaria de alguns meses, talvez um ano. Mas isso significava muito mais do que um simples retorno, era a oportunidade perfeita de fazer tudo da maneira certa, de não errar dessa vez. E Sam queria isso para si.

Parou em uma esquina mais afastada da moradia de Bobby e sorriu para as inúmeras reflexões que lhe vinham à mente. Sabia que o irmão ficaria desconfiado de sua repentina saída, mas também sabia que não poderia negar a Lúcifer a chance de conversarem. No entanto, esperava pelo ex-anjo rebelde sem saber se, na verdade, o encontraria ali. Os minutos passavam – era sete horas da manhã –, e o Winchester mais novo já não achava tão boa assim a idéia de ter abandonado a residência sem deixar sequer um bilhete. Quis comprar um café em uma lanchonete que avistou ao longe, porém desconsiderou tal pensamento, ao ver que o outro se aproximava.

– Olá Sammy. Demorei, me desculpe. Venha comigo – pediu. O ar severo de sempre. – Preciso mostrar uma coisa a você – tornou a falar. O tom era mais calmo do que o que usara antes.

O anjo tocou na testa de Sam, e ambos foram parar no local que utilizavam para treinar. Em seguida, estendeu ao jovem a adaga que mataria Kasbeel e perguntou, com um olhar de visível interesse:

– Acha que consegue movê-la sem segurá-la?

– Não sei, por quê?

– Iremos juntos para o combate, ok? Mas gostaria de que você tivesse confiança; se direcionar as habilidades para controlar essa arma, poderá matá-lo se eu, ou se Castiel não conseguirmos.

– Acha mesmo que estou pronto para isso tudo?

– Hum... Não sei, Sammy – ele o olhou, em silêncio, no fundo dos olhos. Após alguns instantes, concluiu: – Só você poderá me dizer... Sente-se apto?

O Winchester mais novo suspirou. Tinha a oportunidade que tanto almejara de voltar a fazer o bem. O mesmo ser que causara, ainda que através de outros como Azazel, tamanha desgraça em sua vida com as mortes de Mary, John e Jess, lhe concedia algo de extrema relevância: a chance de provar para si que não era o monstro que acreditava ser.

– Tudo bem – iniciou Samael, com um ar um tanto indeciso frente ao silêncio do outro. – Se não quiser me responder agora... Pode fazê-lo depois. Não desejo pressionar você... Só necessito que compreenda que...

– Ok, fique tranqüilo. Apenas me surpreendi com o que me propôs. Por que não solicitou a Dean que o ajudasse, sendo que ele possui um preparo maior para isso? Entenda... Não é uma desfeita ao seu pedido, mas sim uma simples pergunta...

– Eu sei – Lúcifer fez outra pausa e tornou a olhar o interlocutor nos olhos. Pretendia captar por que aquele diálogo deixava Sam tão vulnerável. O anjo sabia de todo o mal que fizera à vida do rapaz, mas sentia que havia outros conflitos bem maiores. E quando os percebeu, retomou a fala: – Olhe, você não é o que pensa ser. Não é o monstro que acredita, porque fez várias coisas boas durante todos esses anos... Nada pode mudar isso, Sammy. Não importa quanto sangue demoníaco bebeu, quantas garotas possuídas por entidades malignas torturou nesse meio tempo em companhia da Ruby, ou quantos humanos matou com a faca famosa... Você é uma boa pessoa.

– Eu... Não... Eu... – o caçador não conseguia articular uma frase sequer. Os olhos dele estavam cheios d'água, mas não se mostrava disposto a chorar ali. – Eu... Bem, não sei se posso crer no que me diz – respondeu, por fim, após um esforço bastante grande.

– Tudo bem, apenas sinta. Faça isso por alguns dias; voltaremos a tocar nesse assunto depois, se sentir que há essa possibilidade. Mas, enfim, acabei não esclarecendo por que não pedi auxílio ao seu irmão, não é? – Sam assentiu. – Eu sei que ele é autoconfiante o suficiente para fazer isso. Ainda que tenha vários problemas, Dean toparia na hora.

– Não entendo... Não comentou que precisa que eu tenha confiança? Desculpe-me, mas é tudo que não sinto agora! – exclamou, esperando que o ser celeste desistisse de crer nele.

– Não – disse simplesmente. – Eu sei que tem habilidade para tal, apenas precisa confiar em si – e alcançou a adaga a Sam. – Pegue-a, vamos tentar.

– Como assim? ... O que quer dizer com ... "Tentar"? – o nervosismo dele era evidente.

– Mantenha-se sereno; veja se consegue segurá-la com o braço erguido, assim para baixo é muito fácil – o Winchester mais novo levantou o braço em um movimento ágil. – Muito bom, agora me atinja – ele olhou Lúcifer sem saber o que fazer. – Vamos, Sammy, me acerte sem temor! – os olhos azuis do anjo o encaravam firmes e fortes; não, por mais que causasse tanto mal em sua vida desde pequeno, não era justo feri-lo dessa forma. – O que foi, garoto?

– Não sei se é correto machucar você, se diz que sou tão bom eu não deveria...

– É só um teste – tranqüilizou-o. – Quero saber se a arma está boa ou não, e pretendo, também, descobrir se você possui forças para empunhá-la.

– Mas não há outro modo? – perguntou, decidido a não atingi-lo.

– Há, claro. Posso chamar Cass, ou talvez Azrael; somos três anjos em um grupo de seis criaturas; você e eu temos treinado seguidamente, então creio que podemos fazer isso e cuidar de tudo depois, o que acha? Os estragos serão grandes, mas podemos dar um jeito!

– Bem, já que não há outra alternativa que não seja a de ferir alguém que me apóia tanto – Sam a empunhou. – Farei o que me pede! – em um rápido movimento, fez um profundo corte no braço do amigo, que arregalou os olhos frente à força demonstrada pelo rapaz.

– Erga-a e a solte, você conseguirá controlá-la com a telecinésia – recomendou, enquanto sentava ao chão. – Não se preocupe comigo agora, estamos em treino, quase que considerando essa experiência como algo real – explicou. – Não posso congecturar situações aqui e tratá-las de maneira leve, preciso prepará-lo para tudo que virá, entende? – o Winchester mais novo assentiu.

A partir daí, Samael reagiu com extrema força. Sam, que se mantinha preocupado com o machucado no braço dele, se via preso em um poder estrondoso que o amigo emanava. Fraco e sem conseguir lançar os poderes que ambos treinaram, o caçador sentou no chão e ficou em uma posição semelhante a do outro.

– Vamos, Sammy, sei que pode quebrar essa barreira energética, sei que possui forças suficientes para tal! – a pressão no cérebro do jovem Winchester só aumentava; a dor era indescritível; ele tentava reagir, buscava ficar de pé, mas mal conseguia erguer a cabeça. Lúcifer estava parado, agora de pé ao lado dele, e estabilizara seu poderio energético no máximo de potência, a fim de que Sam o enfrentasse com maior ênfase.

Mas a única coisa que o rapaz se sentia apto a fazer até então era permanecer sentado, já que um ser humano sem tais habilidades certamente voaria pelos ares e se esfacelaria com tamanha pressão na cabeça. A situação, porém, se modificou quando Sam apontou os dedos polegar e indicador da mão esquerda em direção ao peito do anjo.

Foi nesse momento que um violento choque de forças ocorreu. O forte estrondo foi tão avassalador, que Bobby e Dean, que procuravam o mais novo no negro Chevy Impala 1967, se assustaram com o terrível barulho.

– O que será que é isso? ... Que coisa estranha... Eu, hein? – perguntou o loiro, se referindo ao som.

– Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas penso que, seja lá o que for, deixar Cass e Azrael em minha casa foi uma decisão acertada – comentou, ainda apavorado.

– É, tem razão. Vou dirigir mais depressa; assim localizamos o lugar de onde veio essa possível explosão.

– Sim, certo.

Enquanto isso, Samael se atinha a curar os próprios ferimentos causados pela adaga que fora lançada contra si, ao mesmo tempo em que o jovem caçador abria os olhos. Atônito frente à tamanha destruição – algumas árvores próximas a eles entortaram; alguns galhos caíram; e uma enorme fenda se abriu no chão onde antes estivera Lúcifer de pé –, ele tentou correr até o amigo, mas infelizmente não foi possível; desabou ao chão, devido à forte dor sentida na cabeça.

– Fique calmo, ok – falou, a adaga na mão esquerda; o olhar compenetrado. – Vamos sair desse local agora mesmo – e tocou na testa do rapaz.

Os dois foram parar em um hotel ao centro da cidade, bem afastado da residência de Bobby. O anjo achou melhor levá-lo para lá, porque não queria confusão alguma com Dean.

– Onde estamos? – perguntou Sam.

– Em um hotel. Fiz o check-in, não se preocupe; está tudo certo.

– Como conseguiu isso?

– Sou um anjo criativo, esqueceu? Dei um jeito de nossos nomes constarem na lista de hóspedes, depois vou lá e pago tudo.

– Hum... Legal! Mas preciso telefonar para meu irmão... Ele deve estar revirando a cidade atrás de mim...

– É, acertou. Ele já estava perto de onde nós dois treinávamos.

– O quê? – exclamou, apavorado. – E ele viu toda destruição?

– Ainda não, mas com certeza verá – Samael fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: – Não desejo que você passe por problemas porque tenho de prepará-lo para a inevitável batalha que virá, entende? Por isso, mas principalmente por sua debilidade física, saímos de lá.

– Está bem, mas agora acho que posso ao menos me sentar – ia se mexer, porém a dor não lhe permitiu; mais que depressa, Lúcifer pousou a mão na testa do rapaz.

– Agüente aí; ainda está com um pouco de febre, devido à quantia de energia que gastou, então relaxe – os olhos azuis o encaravam em um visível misto de preocupação e de orgulho. Sam nunca sentira aquilo nem com John, que não teve tempo hábil para tal, embora o mais novo soubesse de que o pai adorava os filhos. – Vou ficar aqui com você – o tom era calmo, lânguido. – Explicarei tudo depois, certo?

– Sim, obrigado – e o jovem se lembrou do que o irmão lhe dissera acerca do olhar e do cuidado de Samael para com ele. Tal reflexão o fez sorrir; não podia dimensionar quais eram os sentimentos que o anjo nutria a seu respeito, e nem queria focar as idéias nessa possibilidade, pois a considerava absurda demais.

Após descansar por três horas, o ex-rebelde o surpreendeu ao adentrar o cômodo. Como dormira por todo tempo, o caçador não notou a saída dele. E se mostrou ainda mais surpreso, ao ver a bandeja com café e com sanduíches em cima da cama.

– Alimente-se, ok? Logo iremos para a casa de Robert Singer, ou quem sabe os encontraremos no caminho.

Sam não lhe respondeu nada, somente o observava com um olhar atento. Percebeu quão dolorosa era a expressão daquele que o ajudava; notou o peso de tantas barbáries em seus angélicos olhos; e quis dizer algo, confortá-lo de alguma maneira. Mas apenas teve forças para comer e para beber o líquido quente, que por mais que o aliviasse, não tirava por completo o nó que se formara em sua garganta. O Winchester mais novo pretendia falar a Lúcifer algo que nem ele acreditava sobre si. Resolveu, então, ir por outro caminho:

– Quanto tempo nós temos por aqui? – questionou, o baixo tom denunciava a vontade de não querer ser ouvido por ninguém além de Samael Estrela da Manhã.

A pergunta do jovem o fez despertar; tirou o ser celeste de uma amarga meditação, a qual o torturava, não o tranqüilizava.

– Não entendo... Por que trouxe isso à tona agora? – quis saber, enquanto sentava ao lado do outro.

– Apenas me diga... E seja sincero, por favor.

– Não sei ao certo. Creio que assim que essa batalha terminar, temos de regressar ao nosso destino: o lúgubre Inferno.

– Então eu quero que me escute... E que ouça bem... Derrotaremos Kasbeel, colocaremos um fim nisso; voltaremos para a prisão de fogo e de sangue; tenha em mente, contudo, que eu vou tirar a gente dessa. Não sei como, nem quando; mas nem você e nem eu merecemos isso. Então vamos ajudar Cass e garantir que Bobby, Azrael e ele fiquem aqui para caçar; Dean, se quiser, poderá acompanhá-los; se não, procurará um emprego e terá uma vida normal, o que eu considero pouco provável mas não impossível. E quanto a nós... Sairemos dessa juntos!

– Por que... Quer... Fazer... Isso? – a voz entrecortada de Samael denunciava certa emoção.

– Porque você não é uma criatura ruim, e eu acredito nisso – Sam ergueu a cabeça e lhe estendeu a mão. – Vamos achar um modo de nos safar dessa, ok? Mas enquanto isso... – fez uma pausa e colocou a bandeja vazia no chão. – TEMOS TRABALHO A FAZER!

– Tem certeza... Sammy? Sente-se forte para derrotar Kasbeel caso seja necessário?

– Sim, claro. Não se preocupe.

– Ótimo... Hora de partir! – e dito isso, Lúcifer tocou na testa do Winchester mais novo; ambos foram parar no banco de trás do Impala.

– Eu sabia! – exclamou o loiro ao vê-los. – Será que os dois pilantras podem começar a me dizer onde estavam?

– Essa é uma longa história – comentou o ex-rebelde.

– Hum... Bem, não quero entrar na intimidade de ninguém, ainda mais do meu irmão, sabe como é... Sammy sabe o que faz... Se ele está bem com você, eu...

– Dean, quer calar a boca? – pediu Bobby. – E dirija depressa! Vamos pra casa e lá conversaremos todos juntos!

– Hum... Ta... É o que me resta – murmurou o Winchester mais velho, que olhava Sam pelo retrovisor com um ar malicioso.


	19. Capítulo 19 – Indefinições

Capítulo 19 – Indefinições

Após alguns minutos, os caçadores e o ser celeste desceram do Impala e entraram na moradia. Sentaram todos no grande sofá da sala, enquanto que observavam Azrael servir um copo de leite para si. Castiel, por sua vez, sem entender nada do que se passava, olhava de um Winchester para o outro.

– Quer que eu diga? – perguntou Dean, apontando para Cass.

– O que? Do que está falando?

– Se quer que eu conte como fomos achados por eles – piscou para o irmão e apontou para o anjo. – Eu não sei o que há entre esses dois, mas sinto que é algo de muito sério; então você quer tratar de desembuchar? O que Sammy e você estavam fazendo juntos? A questão é simples e sem maiores brincadeiras! – pediu o loiro ao ex-rebelde.

– Bem – Lúcifer suspirou; tentava manter a calma, embora se sentisse desconfortável com o desagradável tom que o mais velho dava ao diálogo. – Primeiramente, não sou a Ruby para que me trate assim; quero auxiliar vocês, por isso contarei o que quer saber.

Depois de relatar, nos mínimos detalhes, todo o treino que realizaram, resolveu parar de falar. Ainda se sentia cansado devido à pequena e violenta luta que tivera com o Winchester mais novo; tudo que desejava era dormir um pouco. Mas quase todos o encaravam com a máxima atenção possível. Somente Sam olhava para um ponto indefinido: o chão; esperava a bronca do irmão, que certamente não tardaria a ocorrer.

– Algum de vocês têm algo a me perguntar?

– Não, Lúcifer – respondeu o Winchester mais velho, enquanto saía da sala.

– Aonde você vai agora? – quis saber Bobby.

– Tomar um ar – comentou, como se cuspisse as palavras.

– Dean, espere... Quem sabe nós podíamos...

– Cale a boca Sammy! – esbravejou. – A bobagem que fez hoje cedo, seja qual for ela, não foi muito diferente das que fazia no passado.

– Não, eu só pretendo... – o mais jovem, porém, não terminou o raciocínio; o irmão se trancou no quarto batendo a porta com força.

– Vai começar de novo... – murmurou, insatisfeito, Azrael. – Esse rapaz não sabe lidar com os problemas de um jeito mais civilizado, que coisa!

– Não... Já começou – completou Cass. – Ele desconfia de Sam. Em parte, por motivos óbvios; na maioria das vezes Dean estava certo, mas agora...

– Confia tanto assim em mim, Castiel? – Questionou Samael, o olhar mais profundo do que o normal.

– Sim, claro – disse, o que foi a oportunidade adequada para que Bobby saísse do cômodo, a fim de deixá-los mais à vontade. Percebendo isso, Azrael o acompanhou, enquanto que Sam trancava a porta de outro quarto.

– Eles nos deixaram aqui, sozinhos, sabe me dizer... Por quê? – o tom vacilante do outro dava a Lúcifer a certeza de que precisava.

– Cass não se lembra de nada, que ótimo! Por um lado é bom – refletiu. – Ele tem uma missão aqui – completou o pensamento e, em seguida, murmurou: – E eu terei de voltar... e com Sam... Acho que ... De... Dean... Nunca me perdoará por isso... – parou de proferir frases que não tinham um sentido aparente e lhe respondeu: – Não, nem faço idéia do porquê, mas eles saíram.

– Hum... Quer o perdão dele? – perguntou o menor, surpreso com o que escutou. – O que houve com você lá em baixo, irmão? – a questão não deveria soar agressiva; não era esse o objetivo de Castiel. Como o tom que empregou foi tão calmo, Lúcifer compreendeu o real motivo da conversa que se iniciava.

– Não sei ao certo – respondeu, após engolir em seco. – Só creio que minha essência não morreu, é como se algo ou alguém a fizesse retornar aos poucos, entende?

– Sim. Como lida com essa sensação que aparece, assim, devagar?

– Não muito bem. Sou um rebelde, o Céu me quer morto; apenas se lembraram de mim para destruir a Terra... Sempre foi assim. Eu não sei explicar o que há comigo, mas sei que pode ser bom – ele lançou um olhar malicioso para Cass. – Talvez eu consiga descobrir isso antes de regressar ao maldito buraco, não é?

– É, tudo é possível – comentou, enquanto pensava em um modo de auxiliar Samael a não voltar para lá e a não levar Sam junto consigo. Nada, entretanto, lhe veio à mente. Sem saber o que fazer, decidiu convidá-lo a ir até a cozinha, onde Robert Singer e Azrael conversavam.

(...).

Sentado na cama a mexer no notebook, Sam escutava as vozes dos amigos, que estavam na cozinha. Ouvia, com atenção, o que era dito por cada um deles, embora não conseguisse distinguir perfeitamente o que era falado. Logo, portanto, parou de tentar entender o que dialogavam e observou a pequena tela a sua frente. Minutos depois, voltou, então, a pensar em Dean. Em quão complexa era a relação de ambos. Por mais que soubesse que o irmão tentava de tudo para que convivessem bem, o mais novo sentia muito por ter de passar por uma situação tão complicada; apenas queria ser ouvido, ser compreendido; mas não podia esperar de Dean aquilo que o loiro sequer dava a si mesmo. Ainda que a desconfiança imperasse, o Winchester mais velho procurava lhe mostrar o contrário; Sam, contudo, notava em cada olhar, cada ato, cada pequeno gesto... o irmão nunca mais acreditaria nele. E isso lhe trazia uma dor incalculável. O jovem caçador sabia, entendia plenamente os motivos que o levavam a ser tão rígido; somente pretendia, após retornar do Inferno, que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes de Ruby aparecer... Antes de se vender à vingança e, por causa disso, pagar um preço muito caro.

O mais novo, entretanto, não podia desistir; tinha uma fé inabalável no irmão e na força de vontade que emanava dele. E, acima de tudo, o amava demais. Sentia-se um inútil por não ter impedido a ida dele para o local lúgubre; odiava-se a cada minuto por ter agido de maneira tão irresponsável com aquele que era sua família após tê-lo visto regressar a Terra; culpava-se, em nos escassos momentos de sossego, por ter desgraçado a vida do pai – que morrera de uma forma estúpida e brutal –, e do irmão – que criara conceitos intransponíveis a seu respeito. Mas não era possível modificar o passado. Sam tinha consciência de que se pedisse a Cass para voltar no tempo, faria as mesmas burrices. Então o melhor a ser feito era mudar o presente. E foi por esse motivo que fechou o computador e abriu a porta do quarto no qual se encontrava e foi até onde o irmão estava. Permaneceu atento aos sons da casa; quis verificar se Dean estava acordado, mas não ouviu nada que lhe indicasse tal fato. Resolveu, então, bater. Uma, duas, três vezes. E a porta abriu.

– Entre logo – falou o loiro, que a fechou assim que Sam passou. – O que quer aqui? – a pergunta soou amargurada. – Não acha que já fez o bastante por hoje?

– Só preciso que me escute... Eu não vou cometer os mesmos erros de...

– Não? – transtornado, o mais velho deu um soco no rapaz. – Acha mesmo? Sabe, é engraçado... Eu devia saber que você não mudaria nada, ainda mais após uma estada no Inferno... É difícil esperar algo do seu irmão e ele não corresponder... E é minha sina...

– É, quanto a isso eu concordo... é difícil esperar – Sam o olhou apavorado; apenas um pequeno traço de raiva podia ser notado em seu rosto.

– Ah, dá um tempo, Sammy, sempre cooperei com você, então não me vem com essa... Você que me deixou na mão há um ano...

– Achei que já tinha superado esse fato.

– Pensa que dá pra esquecer assim, é? Preferiu aquela vadia... E deixou seu irmão de fora da sua vida!...

– Eu falei superar, não esquecer – comentou, mais sério do que nunca. – Não exijo que não se recorde mais desse assunto, só quero que confie em mim dessa vez.

– Como me pediu para fazê-lo quando libertou o fisgador de almas que ta lá na sala?

– Você sabe que ele mudou, que as coisas estão diferentes agora...

– É, sim, sei; até quando? Vai crer nele dessa forma absurda e deixar seu irmão de novo?

– Não, eu quero ficar aqui, quero me redimir com você, com todos... E preciso de que me dê essa chance, por favor... Até porque, pretendo ajudar você a ter uma vida normal, se quiser. Não vou forçá-lo a nada, só lhe darei opções, siga as que bem entender, ok?

– Espere aí... – o Winchester mais velho não compreendeu por que Sam usava um tom tão triste; em outros tempos, eles já teriam saído no soco. – Mas e você?

– Bem – iniciou, embaraçado. – Admito... Lúcifer é tudo que tenho...

– Como é? – Dean o interrompeu e o encarou com raiva. – E quanto a Bobby, Cass e a mim...? O que pensa que ta dizendo seu ingrato?

O rapaz sentou na cama e olhou para o irmão que estava de pé a sua frente. Se quisesse esmurrá-lo novamente, o loiro não teria trabalho algum. Ainda que fosse menos alto que Sam, o mais novo se sentia menor nessas circunstâncias tão delicadas; não só porque estava sentado, mas principalmente porque o outro se mostrava irritado demais com aquele diálogo.

– Serei levado por ele quando essa maldita guerra terminar – revelou, o ar apreensivo. Dean gelou. A idéia de perder o irmão de novo era um terrível peso para suportar.

– E por que aquele anjo de merda não me disse nada antes?

– Ele achou melhor eu contar... E além do mais, Samael não quis que você ficasse furioso.

– É, o desgraçado fez um ótimo trabalho – concluiu, e abriu a porta do cômodo. – Vá, Sammy, me deixe aqui.

– Não Dean, vamos conversar, agir com calma... – o mais velho o segurou pelo braço e o levantou a força.

– Vá... Droga! – gritou.

– Ta legal... – disse, e se foi em direção ao outro quarto.

A decepção era grande. Tinha sido enganado uma vez mais. E o rapaz falara que jamais tornaria a deixá-lo para trás. Que tudo seria diferente. Outro engano. Mas só havia um culpado: Lúcifer. Se alguém tinha de pagar, para Dean – que estava mergulhado em uma profunda dor com a mera possibilidade de perder o irmão –, era ele.

De pé no centro do pequenino cômodo, Sam tentava encontrar uma maneira eficaz de retomar a conversa com quem tanto estimava. Afinal de contas, não voltara para brigar, ao contrário; queria restabelecer o vínculo fraterno das caçadas, que há muito não se fazia presente. Ele, no entanto, se via sem forças para tal. Procurava buscar dentro de si algo que o fizesse ir até onde o irmão estava, mas o temor o impedia. Resolveu, então, ir embora. Arrumou as malas; ajeitou o quarto. E saiu pela porta dos fundos, sem deixar rastros. Seguiria a pé, até que achasse um carro para roubar. Mas não foi muito longe; as lágrimas o detiveram; e ele encostou-se a um muro.


	20. Capítulo 20 – Acuado

Capítulo 20 – Acuado

Sentado na cama, Dean pensava em uma forma de ir conversar com o irmão, de lhe dizer que as inúmeras questões colocadas por Lúcifer o fizeram ficar confuso o suficiente – não que o loiro desistisse de quebrar a cara do ex-rebelde –, mas não encontrava o modo adequado para se retratar. Tinha sido ríspido com Sam, bem como fora com Cass, o que já estava virando rotina. Irritado, saiu do cômodo e se dirigiu à cozinha, onde escutou um tenso diálogo:

– Você não pode ir atrás dele assim... E sabe que eu tenho razão.

– Sei disso, Azrael, mas Sam foi embora, e eu...

– Como é? Meu irmão se foi, pra onde? – perguntou o caçador, interrompendo a fala de Samael.

– Sim. Não sabia disso? – questionou, indo em direção à porta de saída.

– Não, claro, eu estava no quarto, como queria que eu soubesse de algo que o cabeça-dura e idiota do meu irmão faz?

– Sammy só foi embora porque você o afastou – comentou Lúcifer.

– Escute aqui, eu não tenho de ouvir uma besteira ridícula desse tipo... – iniciou, indignado, mas logo sentiu alguém segurá-lo com alguma severidade.

– Já chega Dean, sente aqui e se acalme – pediu Castiel.

– Eu, ta louco! Vou atrás do S...

– Não, vai sentar agora – falou, o tom ameaçador.

O loiro olhou Cass nos olhos e percebeu que o ser celeste estava irritado com aquilo tudo. Eles poderiam se manter unidos a planejar algo para pegar Kasbeel, porém, por causa de Dean e de seu jeito impulsivo, nada disso fora feito até agora.

– Ele irá atrás de Sam – disse, apontando para Samael, que abriu a porta e saiu correndo.

– Cass, não posso permitir que...

– Cale a boca e me ouça – iniciou Castiel. – Estamos sendo ajudados por aquele que vocês tinham e ainda tem como diabo; ele auxiliará seu irmão, não jogue contra isso, entende?

– O que esse desgraçado pretende é levá-lo pro buraco outra vez e nos enganar. Sam me contou que terá de voltar pra lá – assim, o Winchester mais velho pôs Bobby e Azrael a par de parte do assunto. – E eu tenho de conviver com isso! Ainda quer que eu acredite... – gritou.

– Diminua o tom, eu não sou seu empregado para ouvir seus ataques pacientemente – comentou, o tom calmo. – Nós vamos ajudar seu irmão, ele vai tentar ludibriar os anjos e os arcanjos... Dê tempo as coisas.

– Peraí que me perdi... Lúcifer não quer levar Sam? Eu não...

– Não entende, não é? E sabe por quê? Porque não ouviu tudo que os dois tinham pra dizer.

– Essa não – iniciou o loiro, se dando conta da situação. – O que faremos agora?

– Nada – respondeu Cass. – Somente esperar; eles voltarão logo pra cá.

– Mas eu tô nervoso... Ele é meu irmão e eu não vou...

– Ah vai sim... E ficará aqui sentadinho pra aprender a esfriar a cabeça de vez – concluiu Castiel, que se dirigiu a um dos quartos, assim que terminou sua fala. Azrael, que notou que o ser celeste queria lhe dizer algo, o seguiu até o cômodo. Bobby e Dean ficaram sozinhos na cozinha. Enquanto o mais velho servia uma cerveja para si, o outro disse:

– Por que não pegamos meu carro e vamos procurar o garoto? ... Porra Bobby, meu irmão não deve ter ido muito longe!

– Não, deixe de ser idiota ao menos dessa vez; reflita antes de dizer algo a ele ou a Lúcifer. Fique quieto aí.

– Droga – murmurou. Não tinha outra saída viável; tinha de confiar no ex-rebelde.

(...).

As ruas começavam a escurecer; uma tempestade se aproximava. Sam continuava sem saber para onde ir. Queria regressar a casa daquele que considerava seu pai, mas tinha medo de não ser bem recebido. Ele pensava em tomar outro rumo, quando foi surpreendido por um homem de terno preto – era um demônio.

Virou-se de frente para o maligno ser no intuito de atingi-lo, porém não foi possível; ele estava acompanhado por um Arcanjo: Rafael.

– Anda em más companhias agora, é? – debochou o Winchester, ao olhar sarcasticamente para o suposto ser divino.

– Não é só eu, sabia? Você tem estado ao lado de um sujeito que cometeu um vergonhoso incesto – rebateu.

– O que? De quem está falando? – Rafael apenas riu. A primeira criatura que veio à mente do caçador: era Lúcifer.

– É esse mesmo – disse o Arcanjo, ao ler os pensamentos do rapaz. – Agora, hora do show... Você já era! – ergueu uma adaga afiada e se dirigiu a Sam. Mas não contava que o ex-rebelde fosse se interpor.

– Temos um acordo, não vai matá-lo, não permitirei – bradou, enquanto puxava a espada para um duelo.

– Também sou bom em quebrar tratos – disse o outro, partindo para a luta contra Lúcifer.

Nesse meio tempo, Sam aniquilava o demônio e ajudava o homem que fora possuído. Como o sujeito morava ali perto, saiu correndo ao notar que tinha sido dominado por algo ruim.

Recuperado da fraca tontura, o Winchester mais novo foi auxiliar o amigo, porém desmaiou ao ser acertado por Rafael, o que provocou a ira do adversário, que o jogou para longe somente com a força mental que possuía.

– Vamos dar o fora daqui – comentou, enquanto carregava o caçador e as malas dele para o hotel mais próximo. Ao chegar no quarto, telefonou para Bobby e lhe explicou o ocorrido; pediu que tranqüilizasse Dean; o irmão estava bem, só precisava de descanso.

– O que houve? Como viemos parar aqui? – perguntou, ao notar que o outro guardara o celular.

– Eu trouxe você – comentou. – Sente-se melhor?

– Ta tudo ok, obrigado – o rapaz fez uma pausa e olhou para o outro. Queria lhe perguntar sobre o que fora dito por Rafael, mas não sabia por onde deveria começar.

– Ta tudo certo, eu escutei o que o Arcanjo contou a você, pode falar... Que deseja saber?

– Ele se referiu a... Incesto... Como assim?

– Eu mantive relações com um anjo bastante próximo a mim – explicou, o olhar triste.

– E ele ainda vive?

– Se não se importa, gostaria de tocar nessa questão depois.

– Tudo bem, não se preocupe.

– O assunto fica entre nós? – quis saber, assustado.

– Sim, sem dúvida – Sam atentou para o profundo olhar do outro, que o encarava fixamente. – Ta tudo bem com você?

Samael não lhe respondeu com palavras; apenas o puxou para si e o beijou. Inicialmente fraco, o beijo se intensificou; foi quando os dois estavam prestes a se deitar na cama, que o ex-rebelde paralisou.

– O que foi? Ta tudo bem, quer dizer... Acho que...

– Não é isso... Eu não posso, Sammy, não agora – balbuciou.

– Mas e o meu agradecimento por ter salvado minha vida, como o farei? – brincou, ainda que a expressão fosse séria.

– Não ta falando sério, não é? – o anjo esboçou um leve sorriso.

– E por que não? Como disse ao meu irmão, você é tudo que eu tenho...

– Não sabia que gostava de rapazes – surpreendeu-se.

– De fato não é a minha praia – esclareceu. – Mas você e eu... Sei lá, tem algo diferente.

– Ta, é, pode ser... Eu só preciso de um tempo, acha que pode esperar?

– É por causa do que Rafael falou lá, não é?

– Sim – murmurou.

– Claro, esfrie a cabeça; se quiser, voltamos a conversar depois. Mas, mesmo assim, agradeço do modo convencional... Obrigado por tudo – o jovem quis desabafar, contar ao ser celeste tudo que Dean dissera, tudo que o motivou a tentar ir embora, entretanto achou melhor aguardar que o anjo se acalmasse.

Resolveram, por bem – para não permanecerem muito tempo sozinhos –, retornar a residência de Bobby; seria mais seguro para todos. Lá, os dois caçadores e os anjos os esperavam.


	21. Capítulo 21 – Danos a Terra

Capítulo 21 – Danos a Terra

As notícias que circulavam pelos jornais em Dacota do Sul não agradavam em nada. Matérias acerca de inúmeras catástrofes naturais de proporções incomuns podiam ser lidas e, também, assistidas em dois canais de televisão que transmitiam informações a respeito do grave assunto – os outros veículos de comunicação se mantinham fora do ar, devido à violência das tempestades. Era impossível contar o número de mortos nas localidades menores, que ficavam isoladas dos grandes centros americanos.

Mas os efeitos da destruição provocada por Kasbeel e a hoste angelical que o acompanhava podiam ser sentidos em todo o mundo. Vários países – não somente os mais pobres, como poderia se pensar –, eram atingidos por queimadas ou por fortes chuvas. Devido à dificuldade de limpar e de higienizar de maneira adequada os ambientes alagados, doenças proliferavam; os hospitais lotados denunciavam o caos no planeta. Os presidentes ou chefes de nações queriam ajudar os vizinhos, no entanto precisavam se ater aos diversos problemas que se apresentavam a eles em seus respectivos países.

Os seres celestes iniciaram a destruição de uma forma mais amena para os padrões que desejavam empregar, antes da negativa de Castiel em ceder o receptáculo que utilizava. O que queriam era dominar a Terra e invadi-la sem escrúpulos. Os que se opunham às determinações de Rafael – Arcanjo que substituíra Miguel –, eram perseguidos e mortos o mais rápido possível.

Uma questão, porém, incomodava o temido líder rebelde: a indefinição acerca do corpo de Jimmy Novak. Sem obtê-lo desde o início, não poderia agir com maior força. Por isso precisava, a todo custo, matar os Winchester's e o caçador mais velho e, de quebra, aniquilar de uma vez por todas com seus irmãos – Azrael e Castiel. Mesmo que fosse sombrio o suficiente, os considerava parte da família celestial, o que não podia se dizer de Lúcifer; um dos motivos de tamanho ódio, foi o que aquele desprezível ser fizera no passado. Kasbeel, entretanto, tentava não se ater a isso; concentrava-se, de um modo macabro e obscuro, na lenta e pavorosa destruição dos que habitavam o globo.

Contavam com o auxílio de inúmeros grupos demoníacos. Organizados em bandos de mais de trinta, traziam medo e desespero pelos locais que circulavam. Os indivíduos da cidade, quando notavam um padrão comportamental nas pessoas possuídas, procuravam se armar do melhor modo possível. Mas nada fazia frente aos poderes sobrenaturais que os malignos seres emanavam. Quando passavam por dificuldades – o que era bastante difícil de ocorrer –, convocavam Kasbeel através de um pequenino ritual mental. E o anjo acabava com quem ousasse desafiá-lo.

E assim se seguia tamanha calamidade. Rafael, no entanto, se mostrava impaciente com o fato de que havia um novo problema: Sam Winchester. O Arcanjo obtivera informações de que o rapaz estava a treinar com Lúcifer, o que o irritara profundamente. Mandou, então, que um dos demônios mais fortes de todo o imenso grupo atacasse o jovem caçador, enquanto que ele lutaria contra o ex-irmão. Tudo, porém, deu errado. Para seu espanto, Samuel aniquilou a entidade das trevas sem maiores problemas, o que era um motivo evidente de tensão. Embora desestabilizasse Lúcifer ao trazer relevantes fatos à tona, não percebeu alterações significativas na energia do oponente. Rafael sabia que, acima de tudo, o Winchester mais novo e o ex-rebelde tinham um ao outro, e que essa era a arma que usariam.

– Não compreendo por que demonstra tamanha aflição; afinal de contas, o tal garoto é só um humano e nada mais – comentou Kasbeel ao Arcanjo, em uma das reuniões que tinham para organizar a continuidade do plano.

– Não, ele é Samuel Winchester – anunciou, o tom grave. – Foi o escolhido para ser o receptáculo de Lúcifer no frustrado apocalipse.

– E daí, o que tenho a ver com isso?

– Foi esse jovem que prendeu Miguel e o outro na gaiola – revelou. – E pode matar você também...

– Ah, dá um tempo, cara? – falou, pondo-se de pé. – Temo mais Castiel do que esse demoniozinho.

– Por que diz isso?

– Conheço meu irmão. Ele é calmo e doce; se deixá-lo furioso, porém, terá como inimigo a criatura mais forte que há no Céu – Kasbeel fez uma longa pausa e prosseguiu: – Quando houve a constrangedora situação entre o... aquele... sujeito chamado Lúcifer e ele, o que se conta é que foram necessários vários soldados para segurá-lo e para serená-lo.

– Sei – limitou-se a dizer e concluiu: – Eu estava longe quando isso aconteceu.

– E eu era um bebê; só soube disso por meu pai, Zacharias.

– Bem, você tem toda razão. Temos duas ameaças, então?

– É, o tal Samuel e meu maninho – desdenhou.

– Nós não teremos alternativas... Precisaremos correr riscos... Atacá-los será indispensável.

– Por mim, quando quiser, é só falar; estou pronto – e caminhou em direção à porta. – Mas por agora darei prosseguimento às minhas atividades favoritas, ok?

– Certo, vá. Traga-me os resultados depois.

– Não se preocupe; tenho tudo sob controle, volto mais tarde – e saiu do pequeno cômodo.

(...).

Enquanto isso, na casa de Bobby, Dean lia as tristes notícias em um jornal, e as compartilhava com os que ali se encontravam: Azrael, Cass e o dono da residência. Assim que terminou de ler, o rapaz jogou as enormes folhas em cima da mesa e comentou, com um ar brincalhão:

– Será que aqueles dois vão demorar muito? Não quero ter um casório na família em meio à destruição da Terra! – os três amigos riram do comentário do loiro.

– Fique calmo, cara, eles já devem estar perto – tranqüilizou Bobby.

Não demorou muito para que escutasse o barulho de um carro – que parecia ser um V-8. O Winchester mais velho achou estranho o som; se Samael quisesse aparecer era só tocar na testa do irmão e pronto. Mas não. Dessa vez, os dois adentraram o lar de um modo convencional: pela porta da frente.

– Finalmente! – exclamou Dean, em um sorriso malicioso. – Achei que levariam o dia inteiro fora – completou, o tom descontraído.

– Não ainda, maninho – respondeu o mais novo, o que fez com que o loiro pigarreasse.

– Escute aqui – resolveu iniciar um novo assunto e, de quebra, matar a curiosidade que lhe preenchia o peito. – Por que vieram de carro? – apontou para ambos.

– Não são só os Winchester's que roubam automóveis, meu caro – respondeu Lúcifer, após se acomodar em uma cadeira.

– Fala sério! Você tem um jeito legal, sabia? E ajudou o Sam... Valeu.

– De nada, disponha – o Winchester mais velho notou que o ex-rebelde tinha um olhar triste; decidiu, contudo, não tocar no tema, por sentir que se tratava de uma provável questão difícil de ser comentada por ele.

– As notícias não são nada boas – anunciou Azrael. – Kasbeel iniciou a onda de mortes...

– Então acho que devemos partir para o ataque – disse Samael.

– Sem plano algum? – surpreendeu-se Bobby.

– É, Dean tem razão, é melhor assim, pegá-los de surpresa – esclareceu.

– Finalmente acertei alguma coisa, hein? – o sorriu; queria acabar com aquela batalha logo, para pensar em uma forma de salvar o irmão do buraco.

– Não se preocupe – falou o ex-rebelde, ao captar as reflexões do loiro. – Farei de tudo para que Sammy não volte ao Inferno – completou.

– Por que quer ajudá-lo?

– Tenho motivos para tal – concluiu.

Azrael colocou a par o jovem caçador e o ser celeste de todas as apavorantes informações que circulavam, enquanto Castiel ia até a cozinha. Dean, por sua vez, o seguiu; não pretendia deixar o amigo sozinho.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou, interessado na expressão de tensão que os olhos do outro emanavam.

– Sim, só um pouco apreensivo.

– Jura? Se não me dissesse não acreditaria – brincou.

– Você não existe – sorriu o anjo. – Eu quis dizer que estou preocupado com a luta que virá.

– Não fique, vou cuidar de você, não vou deixar ninguém te machucar, ok?

– Ok, obrigado – Cass se sentia mais calmo ao ouvi-lo; a incerteza que sentia era tamanha, que precisava de todo o apoio possível.

Os dois amigos permaneceram ali a conversar por um bom tempo. Falaram sobre várias coisas; Dean quis saber como era ser um anjo; Cass, como era ser um humano. O Winchester mais velho não entendeu tal questão, já que o outro estava no corpo de Jimmy.

– Mas não há muito tempo, não é? – explicou-lhe Cass. O loiro assentiu e falou tudo que lhe veio à mente. Desde as vantagens de se ter alguém até o prazer de saborear um hambúrguer. O ser celeste, por outro lado, explicou a ele que tinha hora para meditar, para treinar, etc., e o caçador considerou a vida angelical bastante desprovida de emoção, o que o anjo concordou de imediato.

Já era tarde da noite quando eles pararam de falar. Dean resolveu sair para comprar sanduíches. Comeram e foram dormir logo; o dia em que tentariam atacar Kasbeel – que por coincidência se encontrava em Dacota do Sul –, se aproximava; poucas horas os separavam da derradeira batalha.


	22. CAP 22 – Cuidado, conversa e brincadeira

Capítulo 22 – Cuidado, conversa e brincadeira

Era madrugada quando o Winchester mais velho acordou. Revirou-se na cama, tenso pelas inúmeras indefinições que o atormentavam. Não queria perder Sam, faria de tudo para que o irmão não lhe escapasse novamente. E desejava que Cass convivesse com eles assim que tudo melhorasse. Embora soubesse que a casa dele era o Céu, não tinha plena certeza de que o anjo regressaria para lá. Sentia que ele estava desapontado com o rumo enegrecido que os outros seres angélicos tomaram.

– Pelo menos Lúcifer ta de volta – refletiu. – Isso deve ser bom para Cass, afinal de contas são irmãos. – Foi à cozinha beber água e se deparou com um sombrio e abatido Samael sentado no sofá da sala. – Tudo ok? – perguntou, meio sem jeito.

– Sim... Tudo em ordem – respondeu, vacilante. Não era nada externo; nenhum monstro, demônio ou até mesmo um anjo... Nada estava próximo, mas sim eram as sensações internas que o deixavam em alerta e o massacravam; as palavras que Rafael dissera a Sam ainda pululavam na mente dele.

"... – ... Você tem estado ao lado de um sujeito que cometeu um vergonhoso incesto..." – e o referido e horripilante termo, "incesto", ecoava em seu cérebro e o perturbava o bastante.

– Bem... Lú... Lúcifer – gaguejou o loiro, sentando ao lado dele. – Não sei se me meto demais; você não me parece legal. O que foi, posso ajudar?

– Por que me auxiliaria, se quis detonar o mundo meses antes de me aliar a causa de vocês?

– É... Bem, essa é uma boa pergunta... Acho que, de certa forma, confio em você.

– Hum – murmurou. Mostrou-se surpreso com a boa vontade do outro. – Cometi graves crimes; não sei se posso me livrar deles agora. Acho que é tarde...

– Sei lá, não sou o mais correto para falar por Deus, talvez alguém mais qualificado possa ajudá-lo nisso; creio, porém, que Ele aceitará você de volta. Mas, como eu disse, é melhor se aconselhar com alguém pronto a isso, como o Cass, por exemplo – ao ouvir o nome do anjo, Samael teve um sobressalto e baixou a cabeça.

– É, talvez seja bom eu ir conversar com ele. Pode ir dormir, rapaz – recomendou, após uma breve pausa. – Eu ficarei legal.

Dean aceitou a sugestão do ex-rebelde e se dirigiu ao quarto. Não entendia por que o novo aliado carregava tamanho peso nos ombros, mas sentia que se tratava de algo sério, que não seria solucionado com uma ou até duas conversas. E como não tinha tanta proximidade assim com o outro, o caçador não pôde falar quase nada acerca do assunto.

Quando adentrou o cômodo, se surpreendeu com o irmão a balbuciar algo incompreensível. O Winchester mais velho tocou no braço do jovem e o chamou, no entanto, resposta alguma foi obtida; ele não acordou. O loiro chegou bem perto do mais novo e entendeu o que era dito: o nome de Lúcifer – Samael. Então, Dean o sacudiu, a fim de que despertasse; possivelmente se tratava de mais um dos vários pesadelos, o que não passaria em branco para o mais velho.

– Ei cara, até quando dorme você fala nele – comentou, depois de rir.

– Em quem? Não sei do que está falando... – murmurou, assustado por despertar de maneira repentina.

– Tô me referindo a Lúcifer, você disse o nome dele no sonho. Ta tudo ok?

– Sim, eu tive um pesadelo... Com o Inferno... Fatos passados, ta tudo bem.

– Tem certeza absoluta de que não é nenhuma premunição?

– Sim, fique calmo – respondeu, acomodando-se na cama. – Mas e você, por que está acordado?

– Na verdade saí para tomar um copo d'água e demorei mais do que pretendia; Samael estava sentado no sofá da sala com uma cara estranha... – comentou, o ar preocupado.

– Como assim, irmão?

– Sei lá, era um misto de tristeza e de impotência... Até me atrevo a dizer que era de fragilidade, mas não sei... Custa-me crer que um ser do tipo Dele se sinta desse modo...

– Talvez faça sentido – balbuciou Sam. Dean o olhou sem entender.

– Você ta dormindo de novo? – perguntou.

– Claro que não, ora essa! Por que quer saber?

– Porque você costuma dizer coisas incompreensíveis quando dorme; se bem que não é sempre assim, né, Sam? Se alguém quiser me confundir, é só pedir a você...

– Dean, pare com a brincadeira, por favor, esse assunto é sério – disse o jovem.

– Eu sei Sammy, me desculpe. Eu só não vejo um jeito de ajudar o cara que tava lá na sala, e que tinha um olhar perdido... Disse que cometeu crimes graves e que é tarde...

– Por isso que eu falei... Talvez faça sentido. Ouça – iniciou, em baixo tom. – Vou contar uma coisa, mas tem de me prometer que não vai abrir o bico para Azrael e para Cass.

– Fechado então. O que foi? ... Tô curioso!

O Winchester mais novo lhe relatou a fala de Rafael, e a conversa que Samael e ele – Sam –, tiveram após a luta. Omitiu, por enquanto, a questão do beijo; não considerou uma boa hora para lhe revelar isso. O loiro escutava tudo com a máxima atenção; atônito, apenas permaneceu em silêncio. Um tempo depois, comentou:

– Essa história é muito grave, mano. Mas por acaso você sabe como o outro reagia à relação que eles mantinham?

– Não. Como ele me contou isso hoje devido à fala do Arcanjo, infelizmente não me senti muito à vontade para perguntar muito; ele estava tão assustado...

– Entendo – murmurou o mais velho. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, quem sabe a gente dorme? Não resolveremos essa difícil questão agora, não é? – Sam assentiu. – Amanhã vamos comprar café e conversaremos um pouco mais, ok – Dean apagou a luz.

– Certo.

Em poucos instantes o irmão dormia tranqüilo. O Winchester mais velho, porém, pensava no sobressalto que Lúcifer tivera ao ouvir o conselho do caçador, que lhe disse para ir conversar com Cass. Por mais absurdo que fosse, seria ele o anjo ao qual Rafael se referira?


	23. Capítulo 23 – Fatos passados

Capítulo 23 – Fatos passados

O dia amanhecia de maneira lânguida, mais arrastada do que de costume. O Sol sequer aparecia para brindar as pessoas que saíam de suas moradias, ainda que fosse arriscado fazê-lo; a destruição chegara, implacável, a Dacota do Sul. O tempo severo se anunciava e não demorou a surgir. Uma violenta tempestade, acompanhada de fortes ventos e trovões, deixou a localidade às escuras.

Temeroso de que fossem pegos de surpresa pelos inimigos, Samael espalhou velas pela casa de Robert Singer. Assim, se os humanos acordassem, teriam como vislumbrar a aproximação de qualquer criatura, mesmo que se tratasse de um aliado como ele.

Não era fácil crer que os Winchester's o consideravam desse modo: tão amigável. Dean, o mais desconfiado dos irmãos – por motivos óbvios e incontestáveis –, também o tinha como tal, embora os acontecimentos apocalípticos fossem bastante recentes. Afinal de contas, se não tivesse o mínimo de consideração pelo anjo, o loiro não teria demonstrado preocupação ao vê-lo no sofá quando foi beber água. Bobby, o dono da grande casa, que fora morto por ele meses antes, fazia um esforço para crer nele, mas Lúcifer entendia o quão complicado era demonstrar credibilidade em quem o matou. Sam era diferente. Admitira para si, no tempo em que estivera no Inferno com Miguel, Adam e com Samael, que tinha inegáveis semelhanças com o ex-rebelde. E pela primeira vez, o rapaz não se sentiu solitário, o que fez muito bem à estima do ex-ser celeste; tinha certeza de que, por mais hostil que fosse o local, o mais novo estava seguro e protegido lá, pois jamais se separaram em momento algum. Azrael, por outro lado, era um guerreiro respeitável, que nunca deixou de tratá-lo bem, ainda que os acontecimentos pós-rebelião fossem graves demais. E Castiel era puro, inocente, frágil. Mas também podia ser visto como um valente e determinado guerreiro, que se arriscava a fim de zelar pelos que amava. Definitivamente, Lúcifer não se considerava merecedor de conviver com nenhum deles, nem mesmo com o Winchester mais novo. Tinha causado destruições inimagináveisem milênios de obscuridade – antes do nascimento de Jesus Cristo. Tinha corrompido a primeira mulher: Lilith, e desgraçado a vida dela, até que se tornasse sua aliada. E tinha levado, mesmo que indiretamente, todos aqueles demônios – sejam eles homens, crianças ou mulheres – a tal condição de malignidade. Se a guerra declarada por Kasbeel era uma triste realidade, se devia aos cruéis atos de Samael Estrela da Manhã no passado. Se acabou por se afastar do irmão Azrael, o motivo era bem evidente: a indisfarçável vergonha. O constrangimento do que denominaram incesto. O guerreiro não sabia do porquê do início da rebelião. O que lhe fora contado mais tarde, quando regressou de uma complexa missão em outro Sistema Solar, era somente o que os humanos sabiam: que Lúcifer demonstrou ciúmes ao ser comunicado de que a Terra seria entregue a seres que considerou inferiores na época. As principais razões, porém, eram outras. E bem mais plausíveis para si, embora já não quisesse mais prosseguir com a desastrosa oposição a Deus. Estremeceu ao chegar a uma conclusão tão perigosa; sabia que, se tentasse pedir perdão ao Pai, seria morto pelos irmãos que o odiavam. Por mais que os Winchester's procurassem ajudá-lo, o destino dele estava selado, seja no Inferno ou no Céu, tinha plena consciência de que seria perseguido. Não temia, contudo, por si. Sabia se cuidar muito bem. Apenas não queria levar Sam consigo dessa vez.

– O jovem merece ter uma vida melhor – pensava. – É, não há outro jeito... Devo ludibriar Rafael para tentar regressar sozinho para lá.

Refletiu, por breves instantes, na fé inabalável que Castiel emanava. Viu-se desesperado por não sentir nem um terço da crença do outro. Ainda que tivessem convivido por um bom tempo, não conseguira aprender quão importante era crer em algo que o confortasse. Sentia falta disso agora. Poderia depositar sua desgastada e opaca crença no anjo, mas concluiu que poderia ser exagerado e imprudente fazê-lo.

– Ele sequer se recorda de tudo que houve – suspirou para conter o choro. – E eu não me permito falar nada, porque sei que o assustarei... Não é isso que eu desejo. Então também não posso crer nele – levantou-se do sofá; a posição que adotara antes da chegada de Dean à sala o estava exaurindo. Pegou a espada que trazia a cintura e a examinou. Pensou, por breves instantes, em dar um fim a sua existência. Porém a possibilidade não lhe soou boa em uma circunstância tão adversa. Tinha de ajudar os Winchester's, tinha de fazer algo de bom em uma vida que adjetivava, sempre que possível, de desgraçada. Tinha de estar ao lado de Cass, nem que fosse pela última vez. Tinha de agradecer a Bobby pela cordialidade com que fora recebido, e, por fim, dizer a Azrael para que zelasse por si e pelo irmão.

– É, essa pode ser uma solução viável – tornou a pensar. – Assim Sammy não precisará vir comigo e todos poderão retomar suas vidas... – parou tal reflexão ao sentir uma mão pousar-lhe no ombro esquerdo.

– Não descansou por toda a noite, não é? – o tom calmo era mais do que conhecido.

– Não, e você? – perguntou, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Repousei e conversei com meu irmão – Castiel sentou no sofá e o puxou. – Acomode-se aqui.

– Passei a noite inteira montando guarda; não agüento mais permanecer nessa posição, ficar sentado se tornou um tédio – esclareceu, ainda com a arma em mãos. Apesar de expor esses argumentos, deixou-se ser conduzido pelo menor.

– Então por que não descansa um pouco? Sentiu algo por perto?

– É, creio que Kasbeel anda por aqui. O tempo lá fora desabou. É um forte indício, não acha?

– Sim, por isso vim verificar se tudo se encontrava em ordem por aqui – comentou, e baixou a cabeça para olhar o outro. – Está com a expressão tão abatida... Posso ajudar em algo?

– Um... Não, eu só... – Samael pausou a frase. Apenas ficou paralisado a encarar os magníficos e doces olhos azuis do anjo. – ... Eu só quero pedir uma coisa, posso?

– O que você quiser – embora fosse inocente, a resposta provocou uma sensação de profundo bem-estar no outro; era como se voltasse aos Ciclos passados, quando pertencia ao Mundo Celeste.

– Não se afaste dos Winchester's e de Azrael, ok? E por favor... Quero que tenha em mente que sinto muito – murmurou, ainda que soubesse que Cass não entenderia o porquê de tal fala.

– Tudo bem, eu farei o que me pede. Mas... Por que diz que sente muito? ... Não compreendo.

– Agora tanto faz. Não vem ao caso esclarecer isso a você com tantos inimigos nas cercanias; só traria maiores problemas.

– Certo... – ele segurou Lúcifer pelos ombros e pediu: – Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, ok? – o outro atirou a arma ao chão; aquilo era demais para si. Ter os olhos azuis a encará-lo de maneira tão pura o deixava desnorteado.

– Ta, não se preocupe; só estou com um pouco de... De... Medo – admitir tal sensação lhe foi muito custoso. Ele era tido como o diabo, e agora demonstrava sinceridade ao dizer temer algo? Aquilo tinha um significado bastante confuso para si.

– Como assim? Medo... De quê?

– Não sei direito – recostou a cabeça no peito de Castiel e sussurrou: – Só preciso que compreenda que muito provavelmente o Arcanjo e Kasbeel o atingirão em pontos que, para você, não significarão coisa alguma; há muitos fatos que não se lembra, Cass. Portanto os deixe falar; eu cuidarei deles; os matarei, porque minhas mãos estão sujas com o sangue dos inocentes que assassinei em séculos de rebeldia, não será difícil aniquilar criaturas malévolas como eles.

– O que está dizendo? – surpreendeu-se. – Não permitirei que lute sozinho. Você não merece isso. Não entendo o que quer ao me explicar que há coisas de que não me recordo; cuidaremos disso depois. O que não é uma hipótese plausível para mim, é você se arriscar em uma batalha tão desigual. Vou ajudá-lo porque, apesar de tudo, é meu irmão – ao ouvir a palavra "irmão", Samael desencostou a cabeça do peito dele. E, em um sobressalto, pegou a espada que largara ao chão; vislumbrou um vulto próximo a porta que levava à rua.

– Vá chamar Azrael, Bobby e os Winchester's, por favor.

– Mas e você...

– Vá, Cass, por favor... Não se preocupe comigo – os olhos de ambos se encontraram de novo.

– Ta legal – respondeu, enquanto corria até o quarto onde os irmãos dormiam.

– A cena foi linda – debochou Rafael, que acabara de se materializar na frente do ex-rebelde. – Digna de um ser incestuoso... – Lúcifer não o permitiu concluir o raciocínio; o atingiu com violência no braço, em um profundo corte.

– Cale essa maldita boca, você não sabe de nada – o Arcanjo urrou de dor. – Seu filho da puta! Vai morrer – exclamou o imponente ser, que em poucos instantes encurralou Rafael. Mas se surpreendeu ao receber um forte golpe nas costas; tombou, girando sobre o próprio eixo, devido a violência do corte; muito sangue espirrou para todos os lados. Deitado, pôde se deparar com quem o feriu: Kasbeel.

– Reconheço... Você é poderoso, mas não é um oponente a altura para mim – pausou a fala; esperou que Cass e os amigos dele chegassem, abriu a porta da casa, com a telecinésia, para que seres demoníacos entrassem e prosseguiu: – Você se sente acuado por nós? Ou seria pela verdade que o persegue desde que foi expulso por Miguel? – o líder rebelde posicionou o pé esquerdo no peito do outro e ali permaneceu, a cortar-lhe o ar. Enquanto isso, Dean lutava contra Rafael, e Bobby exorcizava diversos demônios que insistiam em invadir a moradia. Sam e Azrael, por outro lado, espalhavam armadilhas para as entidades das trevas. Em um dado momento, o anjo disse ao Winchester mais novo:

– Ajude Robert Singer, Castiel poderá me auxiliar por aqui.

– Ok! – exclamou, partindo para cima das entidades.

Já Kasbeel, continuava a torturar Lúcifer com pequeninos cortes. O tinha dominado, o que o consagrava como o comandante da horda maligna.

– Não lhe contou a verdade? – nada foi dito pelo outro. – Responda! – um extenso corte foi feito no braço dele, devido ao silêncio que persistia. – Cass merece saber.

– Não, e nem vou falar nada com vocês aqui... – o ex-rebelde foi interrompido por Castiel, que em um ágil movimento retirou Kasbeel de onde estava. Assim, Samael se sentiu livre para respirar.

– Agora vai me dizer... Do que está falando, seu maldito?

O anjo esmurrava a cara do líder rebelde com tanta fúria e ímpeto, que deixou Bobby impressionado. Os demônios cercavam a residência, mas não se atreviam a adentrá-la; muitos dos que tentaram atacá-los foram mortos por Sam, que não demonstrava o menor cansaço por manifestar os poderes, e tantos outros foram exorcizados pelo caçador mais velho. Dean conseguiu deixar o Arcanjo desacordado, com um símbolo que viu Azrael desenhar no ar um dia antes. Todos, portanto, encaravam os irmãos: Cass e Kasbeel. A maioria deles queria entender o que se passava – o que de tão relevante seria revelado; somente Lúcifer se mostrava aflito com o que possivelmente seria dito pelo líder rebelde.


	24. Capítulo 24 – Combate sangrento

Capítulo 24 – Combate sangrento

A expectativa reinava na residência de Robert Singer. Embora Sam ajudasse o irmão com os ferimentos que tinha, se mantinha atento ao principal inimigo: Kasbeel. Como, porém, Cass lhe bloqueava a passagem, era difícil para o mais novo se aproximar dos dois.

– Acredite, não vai querer saber – desdenhou.

– Ah vou sim – respondeu o anjo.

– Por favor... – balbuciou Samael. – Não faça isso!

Como o ser celeste se ateve ao pedido do companheiro, foi surpreendido pelo líder rebelde com um violento golpe no estômago, o que o fez cuspir sangue.

– Tem muito que aprender, maninho – debochou. – Eu não vou me render assim tão fácil – acertou mais um golpe em Castiel, que sem reação caiu desacordado.

– Seu desgraçado! – gritou Dean, ao ver a cena.

– Vamos com calma, ok? Estamos em um interessante empate técnico – comentou, apontando para o Arcanjo e para Cass. – Então sem maiores desesperos, entendido? – ao fazer uso da telecinésia, atirou Azrael para um local bem distante e puxou Bobby para perto de si, o segurou e começou a torcer os pulsos dele.

– Largue-o, seu maldito! – exclamou Sam.

– Calma, todo-poderoso, eu tenho muito que falar, principalmente com esse aqui – apontou para Lúcifer.

– O que quer? – grunhiu, irritado.

– Dizer que você realmente é um cretino de marca maior...

– Ótimo! Parece que temos alguma semelhança – desdenhou o ex-rebelde.

– Engraçadinho – murmurou. – Considero ridículo o seu jeito de ser e de agir; por que não se aproxima daquele que desvirginou?

– Nossa – balbuciou Dean, de olhos arregalados.

– É isso aí, rapazes, ele teve momentos com meu maninho – abaixou-se e largou Bobby no chão. – E agora, vou acordar Castiel e fazê-lo relembrar de tudo...

– Não! – bradou o Winchester mais velho, que tentou, inutilmente, atingir o rebelde, que não o permitiu sair de onde se encontrava.

– Você tem um jeito no mínimo estranho, se acha demais, mas é apenas parte da minha obscura vingança; afinal de contas, eu não seria desperto se Miguel não fosse preso. Além do mais, em um golpe de sorte, você matou meu pai de criação.

– Essa não! Zacharias...

– É, ele mesmo! Por isso, até onde eu sei, mereço esse prêmio... – aproximou a adaga do peito dele, mas Cass o impediu de matar o loiro; gastou boa parte de suas forças tirando o protegido do foco de Kasbeel em uma desgastante luta mental e tornou a desmaiar logo depois.

Tomado de um sentimento incontrolável de fúria pela difícil situação e por ver Castiel machucado, Samael partiu para uma batalha contra o inimigo. Ambos tinham armamento de corte, o que tornava o combate ainda mais perigoso.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Sam a Dean.

– Sim – respondeu, enquanto carregava Cass nos braços e o deitava no sofá. – Vá ver Bobby, ok?

O jovem caçador fez o que lhe foi pedido e ajudou o homem a ficar de pé. Mesmo que a luta fosse árdua, não os perturbava; Lúcifer a arrastou para o pátio dos fundos. E Rafael, que acabara de despertar, estava assustado com o que ocorria e temeroso por perder o controle da situação; fugiu mais que depressa, sem dizer coisa alguma.

– Precisamos ir lá fora.

– É loucura Sammy, não conseguiremos chegar lá.

– Eu sei, mas ele é nosso amigo, Dean... Temos de tentar!

– É, tem toda razão – pensou por alguns instantes. – Mas quem ficará de olho neles?

– Boa pergunta... – o Winchester mais novo foi surpreendido por Castiel, que acabara de acordar.

– Onde está meu irmão?

– Aqui – respondeu, tranqüilizando a todos por ter voltado. Azrael trazia remédios, água e cobertores para Bobby e para Cass. – Podem ir lá fora rapazes, eu cuido dos dois.

Sem que houvesse tempo para o ser celeste protestar, os Winchester's se dirigiram ao pátio. Castiel tinha medo de perdê-los em uma batalha que deveria enfrentar sozinho; o melhor a fazer, contudo, era encarar os fatos como se apresentavam. Sem poder auxiliá-los no momento, apenas fechou os olhos e iniciou uma curta meditação, a fim de serenar o espírito.

(...).

– É incrível como resiste! Diga-me, por acaso não sabe que vai perder...? – exclamou Kasbeel, atônito frente à expressiva força do oponente.

Os dois estavam cobertos de sangue. O líder rebelde tinha ferimentos menores, mas não menos profundos. Lúcifer, porém, já não lutava por algum motivo em especial; somente pela vontade de continuar vivo.

– Já que não me falou coisa alguma... Diga-me, não quer morrer sem vê-lo uma vez mais, não é? – perguntou, após abrir-lhe um corte na barriga.

– Por que quer saber? – mesmo muito machucado, ele não admitia ser derrotado; continuava de pé, encostado a parede.

– Porque vejo isso em seus olhos: a decepção, a amargura; não era para ser assim, não é? Você só o quis para si de maneira pura E quando Deus informou a você acerca do planeta que criara, sentiu que poderia...

– O que te interessa? – interrompeu-o. – Não faz a menor diferença o que eu sinto! – o anjo tentou ficar de pé, mas as forças lhe faltavam.

Certamente Kasbeel acabaria com ele, se não fosse a repentina aparição de Dean, que o golpeou com agilidade, dando tempo hábil para que Sam começasse a aniquilá-lo. O processo, porém, foi interrompido; o inimigo foi puxado por uma energia misteriosa.

Agora sentado, o mais novo se concentrava; objetivava captar de quem era a força que levou o cretino e o salvou da morte certa. Após poucos segundos, disse ao irmão:

– Foi Rafael.

– Tem certeza disso? – questionou, enquanto segurava o ex-rebelde.

– Sim, pude notar. E ele, como está?

– Perdeu bastante sangue. Vamos fazer os curativos nele e ver como tudo ficará.

Os Winchester's auxiliaram Samael. E quando todos os procedimentos foram encerrados, o deitaram no quarto dos fundos para que dormisse. Como estava desacordado desde o término da luta, não tinham a mínima idéia de como nem quando ele despertaria.

Ainda agitados por toda a adrenalina dos acontecimentos, limparam toda a casa de Bobby – que estava uma bagunça –, e saíram para comprar hambúrgueres, enquanto Azrael conversava com Cass no outro quarto, em uma tentativa de tranqüilizá-lo.

Quando retornaram, encontraram Robert sentado ao sofá. Os Winchester's iniciaram a refeição ali mesmo; não queriam deixar o velho caçador sozinho. Depois de breves instantes de silêncio, o loiro disse:

– Eu queria só saber uma coisa... – dirigiu um olhar curioso ao irmão.

– Fale, o quê?

– Como e por que houve um interesse entre eles?

– Não faço a mínima idéia, mas talvez possamos esclarecer isso depois. Precisamos esperar que ele desperte.

Sam estava certo. Embora necessitassem compreender toda a situação e as suas circunstâncias para melhor ajudar os seres celestes, deviam aguardar que o forte e leal aliado acordasse.


	25. Capítulo 25 – Despertar

Capítulo 25 – Despertar

O dia seguiu em uma aparente calma. Como a batalha fora desgastante para ambos os lados, a paz parecia reinar nas ruas e nas localidades adjacentes. Kasbeel, gravemente ferido, adiou os planos de pulverizar Dacota do Sul inteira; precisava, acima de tudo, descansar e, em seguida, se reunir com Rafael, para definirem juntos os próximos passos a serem dados. O certo é que, para prosseguirem com a rebelião, os desertores deveriam tirar Cass de cena o mais cedo possível. Tornara-se, portanto, uma questão de honra e de extrema urgência pegar o corpo de Jimmy Novak e, assim, se vingar de Dean pela morte de Zacharias – porque prometera a si mesmo que o faria.

Quanto aos Winchester's, apenas saíram para comprar comida suficiente para quatro dias; queriam permanecer na residência de Bobby, pois tinham muito a esclarecer. E, além do mais, os irmãos sabiam que os inimigos tornariam a atacá-los.

– Ao menos pudemos retardar o caos – comentou Dean ao mais novo, assim que terminou de comer outro hambúrguer.

– É, isso é bom, em parte; poderemos nos preparar melhor.

– E vocês têm alguma idéia de como? – perguntou, aflito, o caçador mais velho.

Os rapazes se entreolharam. Não sabiam o que responder ao mais experiente. Eles desejavam ter algo em mente para falar, porém foi Azrael quem se pronunciou:

– Deixaremos que venham, nos expor agora seria fatal.

– Tem certeza disso? Talvez possamos...

– Possamos o que, Robert? – o outro temeu prosseguir com o raciocínio; a voz do anjo era tão firme, que o assustou por alguns instantes. Como, entretanto, já entendera que o irmão de Cass era severo assim quase sempre, comentou:

– Bem, temos Sam aqui. Ele pode aniquilar o líder da coisa toda... Certo? – todos assentiram. – Então por que não vamos até eles?

– Porque não pretendo perder Sammy de vista – respondeu Samael, que surgira repentinamente, por detrás dos Winchester's, que tiveram um sobressalto. – Desculpem-me pelo susto, é que ouvi vocês a conversar e...

– Ta tudo certo – tranqüilizou Dean, preocupado com o novo amigo.

– Você está bem? – perguntou o Winchester mais jovem. O ex-rebelde fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e quis saber:

– Onde está Castiel?

– No quarto, descansa agora – informou Azrael.

– Como ele ficou ao não saber... – parou a questão; a batalha fora tão intensa, que mal se recordara se o irmão do anjo se encontrava ali quando o segredo quase fora revelado.

– Como reagiu ao... Ao não saber da verdade? Bem, demonstrou grande pânico. Esperava que você fosse contar, mas compreendeu que, por estar muito ferido, não pôde fazê-lo. A muito custo o fiz adormecer – esclareceu, após sentar em uma cadeira, Azrael.

– Eu lamento por tudo isso, não desejava que o ser mais puro que conheci em anos de luminescência se mostrasse tão frágil...

– Não quero ser chato – interrompeu o loiro. – Primeiro... Peço que se acomode em uma cadeira ou até mesmo no sofá; ainda está machucado e, francamente, não esperávamos que despertasse com tanta rapidez. E, depois... Precisamos que nos relate tudo...

– Dean! – exclamou Sam, como se quisesse lhe indicar que não era uma boa hora para tocar no assunto.

– Ta tudo ok, Sammy, eu entendo perfeitamente... – fez uma pausa e baixou a cabeça. – Seu irmão tem toda razão.

– É... Posso até estar certo... Mas não precisa se encolher desse jeito, falô? Só queremos saber exatamente o que houve, para poder ajudar melhor.

– Eu sei, não é de vocês que eu tenho medo – e lançou um olhar a Azrael.

– É de mim? Por quê?

– Parece que é porque você tem essa pinta de brigão, cara – comentou, em uma brincadeira, o mais velho dos Winchester's.

– É, faz sentido – concluiu, com um breve sorriso, o irmão de Cass. – Mas, acredite, por pior que seja a verdade, não ficarei furioso; como já foi dito aqui, necessitamos saber... Acalme-se e nos conte tudo; a porta do quarto onde Cass está foi trancada por mim; as janelas também. Fiz inúmeros selos de segurança; os inimigos não se atreverão a adentrar a casa de Robert Singer, porque há várias armadilhas; portanto, fique à vontade.

Atônito frente à tamanha receptividade por parte de todos que ali se encontravam, Samael suspirou e se levantou. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, o que quase fez com que Sam protestasse; antes que o rapaz dissesse algo, contudo, o ex-rebelde se retirou; foi ao quarto onde antes dormia, pegou sua arma de guerra, voltou à sala e tornou a sentar. O nervosismo dele era evidente. Embora todos tentassem deixá-lo tranqüilo, aquilo parecia improvável. Ele, porém, chegou a uma conclusão óbvia que, para si, era um tanto desafiadora:

– "Ou falo agora, ou nunca mais..." – e tomou fôlego para iniciar.

– Tudo começou em um dia lindo. Talvez seja redundante dizer isso, pois me refiro a um lugar sagrado, mas aquele Ciclo... O que significa cem dias para vocês, era mais sublime do que os anteriores. Eu não sabia direito o porquê, até que compreendi. Retomaria os trabalhos no mundo celeste após alguns longos meses de recuperação; eu estava em uma missão desgastante em outro lugar, por isso não retomei, de imediato, minhas tarefas na casa ... dEle... – engoliu em seco e continuou: – ... Sentia-me ansioso por voltar a treiná-los...

– Quem? – perguntou o loiro, interrompendo-o.

– Os anjos... Eu era o encarregado de treiná-los. Eu era o dono do exército... o Miguel estava um posto acima. Mas enfim, prosseguindo... Como passei muito tempo fora, não tinha a mínima idéia de como tudo se encontrava por lá. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao avistá-lo no novo grupo que eu orientaria... Castiel, com seu olhar meigo e gentil. Eu o educara, por dois meses, quando ainda era um bebê, mas depois Azrael o auxiliou. E, como teve missões fora do Céu também, não pôde continuar a ensiná-lo, não é? – o irmão assentiu. – Pois bem, por isso ele entrou para o exército angelical.

– Foi... Por esse motivo? – perguntou o ser celeste.

– Sim... Foi o que Cass me disse – esclareceu, retomando a palavra. – Eu não o via há muito, e nunca o tive como um filho; isso era uma exclusividade dEle... Não cabia a nós. E desde aquele dia eu... Eu... – gaguejou um pouco e disse: – Comecei a sentir coisas estranhas.

– Como assim? Que tipo de coisas?

– Não acha essa questão muito íntima, Sammy? – brincou o irmão.

– Cale a boca Dean! Eu só penso que temos de saber de tudo...

– Ei, fiquem quietos – pediu Bobby.

– Bem, eu não podia vê-lo. Era uma torrente inexplicável de sensações, não podia, sequer, dominar tudo que sentia. E tinha de manter as aparências, para que não desconfiassem... Por mais que os anjos não tivessem experiências amorosas, não queria que descobrissem algo que era único para mim.

– E o que você fez? – questionou o dono da casa.

– Fui pedir auxílio a ... Ele. Mas Deus estava ocupado para me prestar qualquer tipo de ajuda. Disse-me que, como já era grande, poderia cuidar de meus assuntos pessoais sozinho.

– E então foi isso que você fez, só que resolveu cuidar desses assuntos acompanhado, não é, espertalhão? – comentou o loiro, em outra brincadeira.

– É – admitiu sorrindo. – Notei que Cass também não me olhava nos olhos, o que despertou minha curiosidade. Como nenhum dos anjos tinha treino comigo no início do próximo Ciclo, solicitei a ele que viesse ao meu encontro, e que estivesse sozinho.

– E a partir daí, o que houve? – quis saber Azrael.

– Conversamos bastante. Perguntei-lhe o porquê de não me encarar; seu irmão corou, como nunca o vi fazer antes e baixou a cabeça... Pedi-lhe que ficasse calmo, afinal de contas, não faria nada para feri-lo. Ele falou que confiava em mim, mas que temia fazer algo indevido... Questionou-me sobre ser certo ou não o que pensava. Quando lhe perguntei o que era, não me respondeu com palavras; Cass me beijou. E foi ali que percebi quão seria difícil tornar a treiná-lo junto com os outros.

– É, fui informado, após a sua expulsão, de que você não instruía mais meu irmão com a turma – comentou o ser celeste.

– Exato. Passamos, então, a nos encontrar em locais secretos. Havia recantos do Céu que não eram habitados por quaisquer criaturas; lá, portanto, poderíamos nos ver, e eu o treinava em separado. Quanto a nós em específico... Não nos atrevíamos, contudo, a maiores investidas em um solo sagrado como aquele; limitávamo-nos a ficar próximos, a trocar alguns beijos. Os outros, principalmente Rafael, desconfiavam de nossa conduta, o que não nos abalou. Quando descobri o planeta que depois seria chamado de Terra, minha felicidade se tornou completa; teria para onde levá-lo, teria como consumar o que sentíamos um pelo outro.

– E foi como procedeu?

– Sem dúvida, Robert – respondeu. – Aqui pude instruí-lo a ser um bom soldado, a se tornar um servo de Deus, a crer na palavra dEle, ainda que a revolta já crescesse dentro de mim.

– Por que fez isso, se já estava descontente? – questionou Dean.

– Porque o amava demais; não queria para ele o que certamente ocorreria comigo.

– E como a relação de vocês dois foi descoberta?

– Fomos seguidos pelo Arcanjo metido, Sammy, foi ele que nos viu juntos. E comentou com Miguel a situação. Como a Terra já estava destinada ao homem, tomaram minha relação com Cass como algo pecaminoso e me expulsaram. Ciclos depois, voltei ao Céu e iniciei a famosa batalha que os humanos conhecem.

– Ah! Agora entendemos – comentaram todos. – Mas você não soube do que fizeram com a memória dele? – perguntou Azrael.

– Sim, só muito tempo depois. Em uma luta contra um pequeno contingente de anjos, fui informado por Rafael. E, séculos após essa batalha, tive de enfrentar Cass.

– Nossa, deve ter sido um golpe muito duro pra você, não? – Dean proferira tais palavras em um tom bastante calmo, o que surpreendeu o ex-rebelde; acostumara-se a ver o Winchester mais velho utilizar um jeito firme de se pronunciar; aquilo era novo para o anjo.

– Sim, claro. Eu não duelei contra ele. Apenas o observei, não tive reação alguma... E não lhe falei nada, porque sabia que não adiantaria...

– Espere aí que não entendo... Por que, então, quis matá-lo quando Jô e Helen morreram na maldita explosão? – questionou o caçador mais velho. – E pior ainda... Por que o fez quando dominou Sam?

– Nunca pretendi aniquilar aquele que me fazia sentir tudo de novo – iniciou, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu só estava tão obcecado pela missão equivocada de destroçar com a Terra e com vocês humanos... Não me dei por conta de que o machucava... E foi somente no Inferno que percebi o quão infantil fui, e irresponsável também... Feri o dono do mais belo e límpido par de olhos celestes – Lúcifer engoliu em seco e prendeu a espada à cintura; estivera, por todo o tenso diálogo, segurando-a.

– Por isso permanecia dias em silêncio? – o jovem caçador se recordara de quando Samael se mantinha distante.

– Exato. Eu queria refletir sobre minha existência angelical, queria verificar se havia algo de bom em mim... Por isso, e por tantas outras coisas, que disse que somos semelhantes, Sammy – o mais novo corou.

– Bem, agora que entendemos tudo, e que o anjão ali não ficou tão irritado com você – o loiro apontou para Azrael, embora notasse o constrangimento de Sam. – Por que não contamos tudo para o Cass?

– Preciso pensar, certo? Mas talvez não haja outra saída, não é?

– É – responderam em uníssono.

– Tudo bem então, vou dar uma volta por aí – mentiu, a fim de zelar pela segurança dos amigos. – Preciso esfriar a cabeça.

– Não... Você precisa repousar cara – argumentou Dean.

– Eu sei, mas não vou demorar... Prometo.

– Ei Sam, acho que se você falar será melhor – brincou o irmão, antes, porém, Samael saiu em um bater de asas. Os Winchester's ficaram se encarando, e Bobby disse:

–

Alguém precisa ir atrás dele, garotos! – e os dois foram em direção à porta, para ir até o Impala, pedindo a Azrael que permanecesse por ali.

(...).

O local onde tinha ido não era muito distante da moradia em que estivera antes. Mas, obviamente, não se tratava de um lugar privilegiado, ou com imagens belas. Fora parar em uma rua quase que deserta; só não era vazia de pessoas mortas e de veículos destruídos. O horripilante cenário não o impressionava; como o comandante supremo do Inferno, já vira coisas bem piores. Surpreendeu-se, no entanto, ao observar quem o esperava com a espada em punho.

– Esse não deveria ser o refúgio natural de um Arcanjo, não é, Rafael? – desdenhou, enquanto tirava a espada da cintura.

– Isso não compete a você – bradou, após atingi-lo de raspão no peito.

– Pode ser. E o que quer fazer com Castiel e seu receptáculo... Diz respeito a quem? – desafiou, sem recuar frente ao ataque.

– Certamente não a um sujeito incestuoso... Demônio de merda!

– É o que veremos, criatura pomposa! – e os anjos partiram para um duelo insano e feroz.

O que vai acontecer... Só no próximo capítulo!


	26. Capítulo 26 – Duelo

Capítulo 26 – Duelo

O Chevy Impala corria pelas ruas de Dacota do Sul. Os irmãos, apreensivos com a situação delicada que tinham de lidar, procuravam pelo ex-rebelde, mas até então não o encontraram. E o que mais chamava a atenção do loiro, era o nervosismo do caçador ao seu lado.

– Sammy, me diga uma coisa, só por mera curiosidade: o que houve entre vocês?

– Como assim? – questionou, surpreendido com o que escutara.

– ... Entre Samael e você? ... Quer me contar o que rolou? – quis saber, vacilante.

– Hum... Bem... Eu... – pausou a fala e, vendo que não articularia uma frase sequer, por tamanha confusão, baixou a cabeça.

– Fique calmo – comentou o mais velho, após estacionar o veículo em uma rua movimentada. – Não vou brigar com você – completou.

O mais novo suspirou aliviado; queria relatar ao irmão o que tinha acontecido entre o anjo e ele. Mas só depois de ouvi-lo garantir que não discutiriam, iniciou:

– Fui ajudado por Lúcifer quando tentei sair da casa de Bobby... Pouco depois da briga que você e eu tivemos... Fomos, em seguida, para um hotel e eu... Nós... Nós nos envolvemos – esclareceu, em baixo tom.

– Nossa Sammy, não imaginava que você tinha jeito pra isso...

– Não... Não é bem assim – murmurou, nervoso com o diálogo.

– O que é então?

– Eu não sei explicar direito o porquê, só senti que devia estar com ele.

– E ainda sente? – perguntou, sem querer ser chato. Apenas se preocupava com o futuro do irmão.

O mais novo ficou pensativo. Na verdade não pretendia admitir para si o fato de que tinha um certo interesse pelo ser angélico.

– Ei – chamou o loiro. – Tudo ok? – Sam assentiu. – Você não me respondeu... E então... Ainda sente?

– Sim – concluiu, quase que de modo inaudível, tamanho era o constrangimento.

– Isso é mais impressionante do que tudo que me relatou antes – após uma breve pausa, prosseguiu: – Mas se é o que quere se gostou do que rolou, por que não fica com o anjo?

– Não... Não é certo – respondeu, assustado com a receptividade do mais velho.

– Por que não?

– É loucura Dean! – gritou, erguendo a cabeça.

– Talvez seja, mas não há nada de normal em nossas vidas há um bom tempo... Eu, particularmente, acho estranho vocês se gostarem e tal, só que aos poucos tentarei entender essa situação um tanto diferente... Mas, quer saber, se você se sente bem ao lado dele, não vejo motivo para contestar.

– Ele destruiu nossa família... Fez tanta coisa ruim... Foi por causa dele que Azazel matou a Jess e a mamãe...

– Eu sei; mesmo que não tenha dado as ordens diretamente, ele merece uma boa surra por isso – brincou. – Agora, porém, o temos como aliado; não posso dizer que confio inteiramente nele, até porque seria difícil afirmar algo desse tipo; mas reconheço que as coisas se modificaram desde que você voltou do Inferno.

– Ta, tem razão... Vou pensar no assunto... Vamos, dirija – concluiu, mais que depressa. – Ele deve estar em perigo.

Dean ligou o Impala e deu a partida no veículo. Corria pelas ruas atento ao menor movimento lá fora. Em poucos minutos, os Winchester's estacionaram próximo a um grande beco sem saída. Desceram do carro sem deixar de pegar as armas com sal, a faca que aniquilava demônios e a adaga que Cass lhes dera. Caminhavam lentamente, a fim de verificar o obscuro local. Visualizaram, atônitos, manchas de sangue pelo chão.

– Algo aconteceu aqui – comentou Sam. – Talvez uma batalha campal... Sei lá.

– Acha mesmo? – ironizou o irmão. – Eu acho que ta mais pra reedição do apocalipse.

– Nem me diga uma coisa dessas! – os dois riram da hipótese colocada pelo mais velho. – Vamos indo; quem sabe não o encontramos.

– Ta bem, mas quando o acharmos, vê se controla o ímpeto – falou, com um sorriso sacana. – Não vá lhe dar um beijo na minha frente...

– Ei, quer parar? ... Dá um tempo! – pediu, constrangido, Sam. – Ele tem questões a resolver com o Cass, não considero prudente tocar nesse assunto agora.

– Tem toda razão – fez uma pausa e retomou o raciocínio, enquanto caminhavam: – Como será que esse problema será solucionado?

– Não faço a mínima idéia. Vamos nos ocupar dessa difícil questão quando tudo estiver mais calmo – à medida que andavam, as manchas ficavam maiores, até que começaram a pisar em sangue fresco, o que os levou a concluir que não estavam longe de uma trilha que fora feita, só não sabiam até onde ela os conduziria.

(...).

A uma distância imprecisa de onde os Winchester's conversavam, Samael praticamente agonizava aos pés do Arcanjo e de dois outros anjos: Ierathel e Elemihel, dedicados assistentes de Rafael.

– Pensou que eu viria para cá a fim de lutar contra você sozinho? – argumentou, em tom de pergunta. – Não, não sou tolo a tal ponto... Não arriscarei meu pescoço de um modo tão imprudente – completou, irritado com o silêncio dele.

– Isso é covardia! – bradou, sem poder se levantar para reagir, devido à forte dor no peito pelos sucessivos golpes que levara.

– Depende... Seu ponto de vista é bem limitado. Nós não somos cumpridores da antiga honra angelical que norteava os velhos tempos. As coisas mudaram no Céu. Poderei, assim, usá-lo como moeda de troca; sei que Castiel viria rapidamente se descobrisse que está em perigo – explicava, de maneira lânguida. – Ele não sabe da verdade, mas sente um forte apreço por você. E que dizer do demônio que criou, o tal Sam Winchester? Esse sim nutre algum sentimento especial por você e certamente virá até aqui.

– Que droga! – exclamou, após ficar de pé, em um esforço que surpreendeu os três inimigos. – Por um acaso sofre de solidão mórbida, Rafael? Sim, porque citou os que possivelmente gostam de mim com um tom tão... – pausou a fala para cuspir sangue. – ... Tão ameaçador; e, me diga, há alguém que sente algo por você? Não, não é? É um ser vazio, fraco, ridículo! – Apostando suas últimas fichas em si, pois se sentia desgastado demais para continuar na luta, Lúcifer atacou os três oponentes.

A contenda, entretanto, não durou mais do que quinze minutos, quando ouviram passos e um chamado. O ex-rebelde tornou a cair ao chão. Tinha profundos cortes no tórax, no estômago, nas costas. Impedido de combater, começaram a amarrá-lo a pesadas correntes.

– Esse será um belo fim para um rebelde sem causa... Servirá de moeda de troca... – Rafael comentava, com um ar de vitória. – Queremos o corpo de Jimmy Novak o quanto antes; e só depois o libertaremos...

– Nunca! – com as forças que lhe restava, rompeu as correntes e pegou a espada, que também caíra ao chão. – Prefiro ser morto! – bradou, assim que acertou Elemihel, em um profundo corte no peito.

– Está dizendo que opta por morrer? – questionou Ierathel, surpreso.

– Ei, onde você está, Lúcifer! ... Lúcifer... LÚCIFERRRRRRR! – podia escutar gritos ao longe; os reconheceu de pronto; eram de Samuel Winchester, que corria em direção à tensa batalha.

– Sim – respondeu ao inimigo, assim que visualizou o jovem caçador.

– Ótimo! Vingarei a morte de meu irmão – o anjo partiu, com uma fúria violenta, para cima do ex-rebelde. Alguém, porém, fez com que não fosse ele a ser atingido: Sam se interpôs na luta e caiu ao chão de imediato, com um grave ferimento na barriga; o rapaz impedira, dessa forma, que Samael fosse aniquilado.

– Excelente! Os mandarei ao Inferno agora mesmo para que os demônios se encarreguem de lhes prestar o tratamento adequado – disse o Arcanjo, enquanto que Lúcifer se aproximava do Winchester mais novo.

Rafael iria, de fato, reenviá-los ao lúgubre local, entretanto sentiu o ar lhe faltar; algo estava errado. Em seguida, uma dor aguda lhe rasgou o pulmão esquerdo e, surpreso, caiu na poça que seu sangue – que pingava abundante –, formara. O assistente Ierathel tentou ajudá-lo, mas ouviu o seguinte dizer:

– Isso foi por tudo que nos causou, filho da puta! E principalmente por tudo que fez contra o Cass! – exclamou Dean. – As vidas de meu irmão e de meu amigo estão por um fio agora... E o tão esperado prêmio de consolação é pegar você... Assim, também, é um a menos pra perturbar o Castiel e o receptáculo dele... Caso queiram um corpo, arranjem outro! – uma violenta explosão se seguiu; o Arcanjo estava morto.

Quando o loiro se virou para atacar o anjo que restara – já que Elemihel não resistiu aos graves ferimentos –, se surpreendeu ao ver o irmão de pé e sem machucado algum. Samael, por outro lado, jazia inconsciente em um canto do lugar, completamente imerso em uma grande e profunda poça de sangue.

– Meu Deus! – exclamou. – Ele curou você?

– É, mas não sei se está vivo.

– Vamos tirá-lo daqui o quanto antes – falou, ao se aproximar do mais novo. – Você está bem mesmo?

– Claro Dean! Tudo certo comigo.

– Que bom... Caramba... Ele salvou sua vida de novo – comentou, agradecido.

– É o mínimo que eu podia fazer... – balbuciou, ao acordar e ao procurar se erguer.

– Ainda ta vivo! – exclamaram ambos, impressionados com a vitalidade do guerreiro.

– Sim, por enquanto. Fujam desse local rapazes, eles virão atrás de mim... Querem me trocar pelo receptáculo do Cass... Não o deixem sozinho agora...

– Ta ok... Nem ele e nem você, fique frio – disse o loiro. – Ninguém permanecerá sozinho nessa história.

– Ei... Nós vamos levar você pra casa – explicou Sam, enquanto o tirava da poça de sangue. – Agüente firme.

– Não sei se consigo Sammy, não tenho forças suficientes... – ao ouvir que o ex-rebelde chamara seu irmão pelo apelido que somente ele, Dean, poderia chamá-lo, o mais velho resolveu ir pegar o Impala e trazê-lo até ali; era bem mais fácil que o veículo fosse aonde o amigo se encontrava, devido à gravidade da situação.

– Ele sabe? – perguntou em um murmúrio.

– De... Que exatamente? – Sam não estava certo do que o outro falava.

– De ... De ... Nós – balbuciou, ainda nos braços do caçador.

– Sim, lhe contei hoje. Tudo bem?

– Sim, claro. Que bom que lhe relatou. Não minta mais para seu irmão, ok? Vamos tentar fazer tudo certo dessa vez, o que acha?

– Ótima idéia – pausou a fala; percebeu que Dean se aproximava. Sem perder tempo, Sam carregou o anjo, o deitou no banco de trás do Impala e sentou ao lado do irmão logo depois.

– Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou o mais velho, assim que voltou a dirigir com extrema velocidade.

– Não sei. Não há nada que pude fazer no momento; precisamos de material de primeiros-socorros.

– É, tem razão. Segure-se firme aí, a casa de Bobby não fica longe... – o loiro deu um sorriso sacana e piscou para o irmão. – Não quer ir para o banco de trás? Talvez sua companhia lhe faça bem...

– Dean! – o mais novo lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – Ele está bastante machucado – murmurou.

– E então? Vá, cuide dele – sugeriu, também em baixo tom.

Ansioso pelas inúmeras sensações que se esforçava para negar, resolveu aceitar o conselho do irmão. Sentou no banco, apoiando a cabeça do ex-rebelde em seu colo. Pelo retrovisor, Dean observava a cena e tentava se acostumar com a idéia. Via que o jovem estava feliz, e aquilo lhe bastava. E, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, era bom dividir a responsabilidade de cuidar de Sam com alguém. Temia, obviamente, perder o irmão, fato que tinha grandes possibilidades de ocorrer após o término da batalha. Mas se sentia mais confiante de que, finalmente, Sam dava os passos corretos em uma direção sólida, ainda que fosse muito pouco o tempo que os Winchester's retomaram a convivência.

– Não é a hora dele morrer... E nem de Lúcifer – murmurou Dean, apenas para si. – Por que tudo tem de ser assim, que droga? – perguntou-se.

(...).

Estacionou em frente à residência de Bobby e desceu. Abriu a porta para que Sam pudesse sair, carregando o anjo nos braços. Ao entrar e deitá-lo no sofá, o rapaz foi pego de surpresa com um pedido feito:

– Posicione sua mão esquerda em minha testa, por favor – balbuciou o ex-rebelde.

– Está louco! Vou matá-lo desse jeito! – exclamou o caçador.

– Confie em mim; faça o que pedi, por favor, Sammy – ao ouvir tal súplica, pôs a mão na testa do outro, enquanto Dean explicava a Bobby e a Azrael tudo que acontecera.

Levou cinco minutos para que os graves ferimentos de Samael Estrela da Manhã estivessem bem menores. De um modo que não soube como, Sam o ajudou a curar a maioria deles. De início ficou assustado com o que fizera; somente depois compreendeu que foi guiado mentalmente pelo poderoso anjo, por isso o auxiliou de maneira mais efetiva.

Em um gesto largo, solicitou que o jovem retirasse a mão de sua testa e sentou. Após suspirar, olhou Dean com admiração e disse:

– Obrigado, aquele idiota merecia morrer mesmo – referia-se a Rafael.

– De nada. Mas um outro anjinho escapou.

– Tudo bem, ele não é tão forte assim. Temos uma preocupação bem mais relevante agora: Kasbeel. E por falar nisso, onde está Castiel?

– No quarto – informou Azrael. – Teve um pouco de febre; só baixou há alguns minutos.

– Hum... Preciso ir vê-lo – comentou, se levantando.

– Ok, mas não acha melhor curar os ferimentos que restaram? – perguntou Bobby.

– É, tem toda razão – quando se virou para buscar os utensílios necessários, Sam lhe estendeu a mão.

– Venha, eu ajudo você – sem protestar, o ex-rebelde o acompanhou até o banheiro.

Os dois saíram da sala; o Winchester mais novo fechou a porta atrás de si. Dean tornou a sorrir com a cena, enquanto era indagado por Azrael e por Bobby, que queriam saber o que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Como não sabia de que forma aquilo iria soar, o loiro lhes disse que descobririam na hora certa.

Enquanto isso, no banheiro, o jovem caçador se detinha a tirar-lhe a roupa e a cuidar dos machucados de Lúcifer, sem deixar de observar seus enigmáticos olhos azuis. Por mais que acreditasse que aquele era um receptáculo, não entendia por que e como eles refletiam tamanha pureza angelical. E, mais do que isso, o Winchester não compreendia como aquele corpo agüentava recebê-lo.

– Este é o meu próprio receptáculo – explicou, ao ler o modo interrogativo do outro.

– Como assim?

– Recuperei minha graça e consegui formar um físico; sou o único anjo capaz de fazer isso: formar um corpo.

– Por que, então, quis me dominar?

– Porque não tinha encontrado o que precisava para que não necessitasse mais de você – esclareceu. – Por isso demorei a aparecer para ajudar vocês, por que estava atrás da minha graça.

– Ah, agora entendi – comentou Sam. – E como a recuperou, pôde formar um corpo físico... É isso?

– Exatamente.

O Winchester mais novo terminou de fazer os curativos no anjo. Não conseguia, porém, deixar de olhá-lo; havia algo nele que encantava o rapaz. Por mais que aquilo o assustasse, Sam se sentia à vontade por estar em tão agradável companhia.

– Por que se arriscou ao lutar contra Rafael? – perguntou, em uma tentativa inútil de desviar os pensamentos e os olhos do ex-rebelde.

– Porque provavelmente ele entraria aqui – comentou. – Cass ainda está bastante frágil; se fosse pego, tudo se tornaria mais complexo do que já está. E vocês precisavam de um pouco de calmaria, por menor que fosse... Mesmo assim, agradeço por terem vindo atrás de mim... Não imaginei que fariam isso. Bem, você eu até entendo que tentasse me alcançar... Mas Dean?

– Meu irmão é um bom sujeito, apesar de ter atitudes um tanto arredias. E acho que, por mais difícil que seja aceitar, ele gostou de você.

– Por que?

– Porque fui salvo por você mais de uma vez, isso é algo importante demais para ele – disse. – Só peço que, por favor, não saia desse modo para lutar; ao menos me leve junto com você; afinal, treinamos para quê? – Sam o olhou nos olhos, o que fez com que Lúcifer o puxasse para perto de si.

Encarou o caçador por poucos instantes. Resolveu, por estarem tão próximos, beijar o Winchester mais novo de uma forma lenta e carinhosa. Como se encontravam de pé, o abraçou e o prensou contra a parede e, com uma mão, começou a tocá-lo: no peito, no tórax, nas pernas. Não demorou muito para que iniciasse movimentos mais atrevidos, desabotoando o jeans que Sam usava e, languidamente, deixando que a peça de roupa caísse no chão, sem separar suas bocas. Começou, então, a tocar no membro duro do jovem por cima da cueca. Em um rápido movimento, a retirou e passou a masturbá-lo. Afastou-se um pouco para observá-lo.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou, preocupado. Sem reação, Sam assentiu; estreitou-se, apenas, ainda mais ao corpo forte que o sustentava e apoiou a cabeça no ombro seguro de Samael, que, após baixar a cabeça com o intuito de lhe alcançar os lábios, intensificava os movimentos. O Winchester mais novo gemia na medida em que o outro o acariciava. Repentinamente, o ex-rebelde parou de beijá-lo. Com agilidade, o anjo girou o corpo musculoso do caçador e, após deitar no chão, o colocou sobre si, de maneira a continuar a masturbação. Sam delirava e gemia de prazer ao sentir o membro duro do outro atrás de si e ao se deleitar, devido a cada movimento feito. Gozou em poucos instantes, em um gemido alto e rouco. Quando percebeu que deveria cessar o toque, Lúcifer o fez. Deixou, porém, que o outro repousasse em cima de si.

– Está tudo ok, mesmo? – questionou. O mais novo tornou a fazer um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. – Que bom, porque esse foi o modo que encontrei de agradecer a você por ter me salvado da morte certa... E, pode crer, ainda não terminei! – exclamou, enquanto o ajudava a ficar de pé e o levava ao chuveiro. – Entre; tome um banho e relaxe; você está tão tenso e apavorado, Sammy – sussurrava ao ouvido do rapaz, enquanto ligava a água. – Mas eu seria incapaz de machucar você... – fez uma pausa e mudou de assunto: – Vou conversar com Cass; nos falamos mais tarde.

Sem ter quaisquer condições para protestar, devido à excitação que sentia, Sam não lhe comentou coisa alguma. Samael, por sua vez, vestiu sua roupa e saiu sorrateiramente do banheiro.

Sam ficou sozinho; deixava a água quente cair em suas costas; era uma maneira eficaz de amenizar o intenso ímpeto sexual que tomava conta do corpo dele. Ainda considerava loucura se jogar de cabeça em um envolvimento tão perigoso, mas sabia que não tinha ninguém mais ao seu lado, além de Samael Estrela da Manhã.


	27. Capítulo 27 – Fraternidade ou sedução?

Capítulo 27 – Fraternidade ou sedução?

O quarto, completamente escuro e fechado, não dava uma boa sensação a quem lá entrasse. E foi exatamente o que Lúcifer notou, tão logo o adentrou. Mas sabia que havia um motivo para tal: Castiel não estava bem. Fragilizado, instável, machucado. Era assim que um dos mais belos anjos da Criação se sentia. De maneira cautelosa, o ex-rebelde se aproximou da cama onde ele descansava. E, demonstrando carinho, se deteve a lhe afagar os cabelos, em uma posição respeitosa – ainda de pé.

Lembrou-se, por um breve momento, de Samuel Winchester e do agradável envolvimento que tiveram a pouco. Sentiu-se confuso por se apegar ao jovem caçador, ainda que entendesse o porquê. Mas, além disso, havia as sensações que estavam ligadas ao passado dele quando ainda morava no mundo celeste; tudo, de um modo geral, ficava cada vez mais forte ao encarar o anjo que se encontrava deitado.

Inclinou-se sobre ele lentamente. Continuou a tocá-lo e a observá-lo de um jeito minucioso; a paz que Cass emanava ao dormir era comovedora – transmitia segurança e fé. Samael, por sua vez, exibia um brilho exuberante nos olhos azuis. Afinal de contas, depois de um longo tempo de prisão e de erros estúpidos, podia protegê-lo como sempre sonhou em fazer. Embora não se mostrasse apto a tratá-lo de uma forma mais íntima – devido ao que vivera com Sam –, queria estar perto daquele que deveria educar, auxiliar e amar.

– Não quer conversar comigo? – balbuciou o ser angelical, que, poucos minutos após acordar, se mexeu vagarosamente.

– Claro que sim – respondeu o outro, surpreso por vê-lo despertar com tamanha rapidez. – Tudo ok com você?

– Depois de um período curto de febre, tudo certo sim – comentou, aliviado. – Não imaginei que eu sofreria desse mal aqui. Essas coisas ocorriam em casa, quando Kasbeel ameaçava romper a barreira energética a que fora preso...

– Como é? Você já tinha problemas do tipo antes? – questionou, interessado na fala do menor.

– Sim. Rafael e Roviel davam um pouco de liberdade a ele, para que eu fosse atingido. Eu queria ir atrás de você, queria descobrir quais segredos existiam por detrás da lenda angelical que me envolvia, mas eles não me permitiam fazê-lo. Por muitos anos passei por grandes provações, até que minha memória fosse limpa por inteiro.

– Malditos Arcanjos – murmurou o ex-rebelde. – Eu não sabia de nada, me desculpe – completou.

– Tudo bem, não me refiro a esse assunto para que se culpe; já há muitas coisas que o levam a ter tal sensação, não quero que meus problemas sejam parte disso.

– E então... Você se recorda do que houve? – perguntou, um tanto vacilante. Mantinha-se, de um modo protetor, inclinado sobre o menor, e não pretendia abandonar a postura que adotara.

– Não totalmente. Sei que nós tivemos um relacionamento, mas não me lembro disso com clareza.

– E como isso soa para você? – tornou a questioná-lo, depois de acender a luz e de se voltar para Cass, agora distante do irmão.

– Um pouco estranho, admito. Sinto-me assustado por ter essas sensações, mas sei que meus amigos não vão me deixar sozinho.

– É, essa é uma vantagem. Dean, Bobby e Azrael são muito leais; sem dúvida poderá contar com eles quando tudo isso acabar.

– Não me refiro apenas aos três – pausou a fala e, com dificuldades, sentou na cama. – Mas também a Sam e a você.

– Não considero bom se acostumar conosco por aqui – Lúcifer baixou a cabeça; os olhos demonstravam uma tristeza comovente. – Nós teremos de regressar ao Inferno, então não somos uma companhia definitiva no planeta.

– E se isso se modificar? Quem sabe não haja algo...

– Nãocreio – as orbes azuladas ganharam um tom ainda mais sombrio. – Gostaria, é claro... Tudo é bastante complexo em meu coração; vim ajudá-los, inicialmente, porque não queria que Rafael e sua horda suja tomasse conta desse solo que me é tão querido por lembrar nós dois, Cass – a fala de Samael era sedutoramente lânguida; ainda que ele não quisesse empregar tal conotação, não havia como ser e agir diferente. – Agora, porém, sinto que gosto da companhia dos irmãos, do modo sério de Robert, da maneira centralizadora de Azrael, enfim... Eu gosto dessa rotina – murmurou, chegando perto do menor.

– Então por que não se rebela e fica conosco? – Castiel segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o fez erguer a cabeça. – Você se revoltou por motivos bem menos nobres – concluiu, olhando-o nos olhos.

– É, a idéia não é ruim... Só que não pretendo expô-los a um perigo desnecessário...

– Para mim não é nem um pouco desnecessário – rebateu, o ar bondoso e inocente de sempre.

– E quanto a Dean e aos outros? O que lhes diremos?

– Darei tempo para que você pense se decidirá lhes contar minha proposta. Caso opte por permanecer em silêncio, conversaremos com Sam, o que acha?

– A idéia não é má – comentou, animado com a possibilidade que o anjo colocara. – Quer descansar um pouco mais? ... Posso sair – disse, mudando de assunto.

– Não, fique aqui, por favor – Castiel o olhou de maneira terna. Samael, com isso, sentou ao lado dele. – Achei que não viria para mais perto de mim – concluiu.

– Eu também, mas resolvi me aproximar de você. Gostaria de saber se está bem disposto para me escutar... Porque considero relevante relatar tudo que vivemos, antes que outros seres menos indicados o façam.

Embora demonstrasse inegável fraqueza orgânica, Castiel concordou com o que lhe fora dito. Acomodou-se, com a ajuda do ex-rebelde, em uma posição adequada para repousar. E assim permaneceu por longos instantes, enquanto ouvia a extensa narrativa do maior. Contava-lhe, em um tom vívido e belo, tudo que aconteceu entre eles. Mesmo que não se recordasse desses fatos, o anjo demonstrou grande emoção por saber da história.

– E é por tudo que falei aqui, que juro nunca mais abandonar você. Não me importa se Miguel sair da gaiola, ou se Roviel me desafiar para um duelo... Por mais que eu saiba da importância que tem para eles pela fé que possui, não deixarei que escape de novo, entendeu? – Cass sorriu e arregalou os olhos.

– Sim, e agradeço por querer me proteger.

– Vou à sala um pouco. Fique aqui descansando e...

– Não, espere. Leve-me junto – pediu. – Estou exausto de permanecer sozinho aqui.

– Certo – respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que o pegava no colo.

Enquanto o carregava ao outro cômodo, se lembrava, com satisfação, dos momentos felizes que vivera ao lado do irmão. Era considerado incestuoso pelos demais, porém isso pouco lhe importava. Nada podia ser mais significativo do que ter o dono dos olhos azuis mais expressivos e belos do mundo celeste.

Agora que Castiel conhecia a verdade sobre eles, se mostrava mais tranqüilo. Claro que o fato de que o anjo não se recordava do que viveram na Terra o deixava apreensivo – pois não sabia como Cass reagiria ao reavivar tais lembranças –, mas tudo seria bem mais simples de ser dito a partir do diálogo que tiveram.

OBS: A conversa de Cass e de Samael não foi escrita porque será retomada mais adiante, provavelmente no próximo capítulo.


	28. Capítulo 28 – Aparição

Capítulo 28 – Aparição

Como a rebelião comandada por Kasbeel teve um visível recuo estratégico, após a morte de Rafael, os irmãos voltaram a estrada. Deixaram Azrael e Cass na residência de Bobby em Dacota do Sul e partiram para Delaware. Pelo inseparável notebook, o mais novo encontrou um caso que podia ter ligação com as catástrofes provocadas pelas hostes angelicais. Casas do estado o qual iriam foram invadidas; a polícia tentava descobrir vestígios dos criminosos, mas até agora nada. Aquela era a investigação perfeita para os rapazes, ainda que Bobby protestasse acerca da arriscada viagem. Dean, porém, também considerou uma boa idéia partirem; o mais velho sentia que Sam precisava deixar Dacota do Sul após o misterioso sumiço de Samael. Embora não comentasse nada, o jovem sentia falta do anjo caído. E o irmão sabia disso.

Agora no Chevy Impala, os dois conversavam a respeito das violentas mortes, enquanto ouviam AC/DC.

– Eu tô falando Dean, podem ser demônios...

– Ou talvez não – comentou, atento à estrada.

– O que seriam então?

– Vampiros, quem sabe... Como não há vestígios dos prováveis mortos, não podemos afirmar nada ainda.

– Não, são demônios – falou, irredutível.

– Por que tem tanta certeza? O que quer buscar lá?

Sam engoliu em seco. Não queria admitir para ninguém, muito menos para si, que se apegava em alguma crença a fim de encontrar o ex-rebelde.

– Não é certeza, é só uma opinião – respondeu secamente.

– Você ta rabugento hoje, hein? E eu acho que sei o porquê.

– Se sabe não diga, ta bem?

– Ta ok – o loiro notou que nem suas brincadeiras fariam o mais novo sorrir.

Assim seguiram viagem: em completo silêncio o resto do tempo. Dean não queria perturbá-lo, e Sam não tinha nada de relevante para dizer.

Quando chegaram a Delaware, pararam em uma pequenina cidade – Pike Creek –, um condado de New Castle.

O Winchester mais velho estacionou o carro em frente a uma pequena lanchonete e perguntou ao irmão, com extrema curiosidade:

– Ta legal espertinho, pode me dizer o que exatamente viemos fazer aqui?

– A matéria que li diz que é nesse local que as últimas mortes ocorreram – informou.

– Tudo bem, nós vamos entrar lá... Eu estou cheio de fome! – apontou para a lanchonete. – Talvez alguém saiba sobre o assunto!

Sentaram e pediram comida. Sam ficou incrédulo ao ver que o irmão apenas solicitara um prato com arroz, salada, batatas fritas e panquecas, ao invés do cheeseburguer de sempre.

– O que foi cara?

– Você sempre pede a mesma coisa: cheeseburguer com bacon! O que deu em você hoje, hein?

– Sei lá, pensei que uma comida diferente fosse cair bem.

Os pratos foram trazidos pela atendente. Os Winchester's aproveitaram a oportunidade para lhe perguntar se sabia algo acerca dos assassinatos. E a jovem lhes forneceu as informações de que precisavam: indivíduos reunidos em grupos de vinte ou trinta, invadiam casas e matavam todos que ali se encontravam, sem sequer levar quaisquer pertences.

– E vocês não têm medo do que vem por aí? – questionou Sam.

– Sim, mas precisamos continuar com nossas vidas. Não temos muito que fazer para ajudar, já que nem a polícia sabe quem são os criminosos – esclareceu.

– Obrigado pelas informações – falaram ambos.

Dean iniciou a refeição. Mas não deixou de observar o irmão que, por sua vez, olhava para um homem que acabara de entrar na lanchonete.

Ele era alto – até mais do que Sam. Vestia um longo casaco negro, calça jeans azul-marinho e usava óculos escuros, embora não fosse necessário, pois a noite surgia no horizonte. O Winchester mais novo tentava reconhecê-lo, já que aquele jeito de andar não lhe era estranho.

– Ei – chamou o loiro. – Tudo bem?

– Claro – respondeu. – Por quê?

– Porque você nem tocou na salada que pediu! E... Só vai comer isso?

– Sim, não estou com fome.

– Hum... O que tem aquele sujeito? Por que o observa com tanta insistência?

– Não sei, só acho que o conheço. E o casaco... Não me é estranho.

– Olhe, não será bom para você ver Samael em todos que passam pela gente – comentou. – Coma sua comida.

Sam engoliu em seco; não quis responder nada e fez o que o mais velho lhe sugeriu: alimentou-se no mais absoluto silêncio.

Assim que terminaram a refeição, se dirigiram a um motel barato para passar a noite. Instalaram-se em um quarto pequeno, porém não se importaram com esse fato; necessitavam descansar.

Dean tomou um banho rápido e deitou para dormir. Depois foi a vez de Sam tomar uma ducha e cair em sono profundo.

Por volta das cinco da manhã, porém, o mais novo acordou em um sobressalto; tivera um pesadelo horrível. Sonhara que uma família fora atacada por um grande grupo. Aflito, cutucou o irmão.

– O que foi? – resmungou, sonolento.

– Temos que ir, agora!

– Hum... Pra onde?

– Explico no caminho, ok?

– Mas não entendo... O que...

– Ei...Será que você não me entende... Vamos, Dean... Pelo amor de Deus! por favor! Precisamos chegar lá antes.

Sem poder contestar, o loiro pegou as chaves do amado Impala e saiu correndo atrás do irmão. Entraram no carro e o mais velho deu a partida, com toda a velocidade.

– Para onde iremos? – questionou, contrariado por ter sido desperto de maneira tão abrupta.

– Siga em frente. Direi quando deve parar. Trouxe as armas?

– Estão todas no porta-malas. Você teve um pesadelo, não é?

– Exato. Pare! – gritou, enquanto descia do veículo. Dean, assustado com o movimento abrupto do irmão, freou o automóvel.

– Droga Sammy! O que você pensa... – mas ele não terminou a frase; o irmão estava longe do carro.

Irritado com o modo estranho que o mais novo tinha de agir, Dean abriu o porta-malas e pegou uma arma de sal, a faca da Ruby e a adaga de matar anjos. E, apreensivo, começou a seguir Sam, que já entrara na moradia de uma família rica de Pike Creek.

– Acenda a luz – pediu ao mais velho. Ao fazer, vislumbraram diversos corpos no chão.

– Todos mortos... Eles... – constatou, após examiná-los.

– Você sonhou com essas pessoas?

– Sim – murmurou. – Mas não consegui evitar...

– Ei, não se lamente, não poderia ter evitado... – o loiro não concluiu a frase; um bando de demônios – cerca de trinta indivíduos –, partiram para cima de Sam. Embora os poderes do mais novo fossem fortes o suficiente para enfrentá-los, não conseguiu aniquilar todos; apenas quinze deles. Os outros o dominaram e o derrubaram no chão. Quanto ao irmão, estava preso a uma parede, com um grave ferimento na cabeça.

– Deixem-no ir – o jovem apontou para Dean. – Eu estou aqui, podem me levar.

– As coisas não são tão fáceis, vamos nos divertir um pouco – falou o líder do grupo, que ordenou a um dos integrantes que torturasse o mais velho.

Ao presenciar os maltratos e ao ouvir os gritos desesperados do loiro, Sam sentiu uma revolta jamais vista por alguém. Seus olhos escureceram de fúria, ainda que estivesse preso em uma armadilha demoníaca.

– É engraçado... Realmente engraçado... Você será mandado ao Inferno como um de nós – comentou o comandante, o que provocou risos entre os demais. – Acho que posso começar, não é?

Ele, de fato, iniciaria o ritual. Mas uma mulher alta, de cabelos longos e negros e de olhar expressivo apareceu. Lutava com grande agilidade, e não teve problema nenhum em aniquilar alguns seres das trevas. Quando faltavam apenas dois deles, ela libertou Sam da armadilha.

– Atenue a revolta, garoto – comentou, ao mesmo tempo em que ia ajudar Dean.

– Ok, obrigado! – o mais novo matou os demônios com extrema fúria. – Vamos dar o fora daqui – disse, assustado com o estrago que a batalha provocou na casa.

– Tudo bem, seu irmão não está em condições de dirigir; o colocarei no banco de trás do carro e você o leva ao motel, pode ser?

– Sim, obrigado; mas me diga uma coisa antes, quem é você?

– Melhor deixar que Samael explique isso, certo?

– Você o viu? – perguntou, um sorriso lhe brotou nos lábios.

– Não, esperava que ele estivesse com vocês.

– Infelizmente não – lamentou-se. – Mas estou atrás dele...

– Ei... Não é por nada não, mas eu estou sangrando ainda! – esbravejou Dean. – Por que vocês não marcam um cafezinho para conversar?

– Ok – falou a mulher, após rir do comentário. – Hora de partir, Samuel!

– Está bem, vamos – ele acompanhou a misteriosa mulher até o carro, enquanto ela carregava o Winchester mais velho nos braços e, em seguida, o deitava no banco de trás, ainda que o loiro protestasse um pouco.

– Eu tô bem Sammy, posso dirigir... – falou, depois que a garota sumiu no ar.

– Até que poste?

– Não enche! Já disse... Tô legal!

– Pode até ser, mas vou guiar o Chevy dessa vez, certo?

– Hum... Ta – resmungou. – E quem era aquela gata?

– Sei lá – respondeu, após ligar o Impala. – Mas você ouviu o que ela disse... Lúcifer sabe quem ela é...

– É, deve ser do clã dos grandes – congecturou o loiro.

– Exato. E, não sei por que, mas conheço aquela força.

– Como assim?

– Acho que já a vi antes.

– No Inferno?

– É, pode ser – respondeu, enquanto dirigia.

Não demorou muito para que os Winchester's chegassem ao motel. Assim que entrou no quarto e deitou na cama, Dean falou:

– Então acho que esse caso está resolvido, não é? Você e a dama dos mistérios mataram todos os demônios!

– É, acho que sim – disse, após rir do comentário.

– O que faremos agora?

– Dormiremos, de preferência.

– Eu sei Sammy, tô falando depois!

– Voltaremos pra casa do Bobby.

– Considera isso algo bom?

– É, nós temos amigos por lá. E além do mais, tem o Bobby, que é como um pai pra nós. Se Samael está longe por agora, deve haver um motivo; com certeza saberei mais tarde.

– É, você está certo.

– Então durma um pouco – disse, apagando a luz. – Qualquer coisa me chame, ok?

– Pode deixar!

Exaurido pela tortura que sofrera, Dean dormiu logo em seguida. Não deixou, porém, de pensar na garota que o ajudou; quem era ela?


	29. CAP 29 – Samael: O Líder do Submundo

Capítulo 29 – Samael: o líder do submundo

O pequeno relógio do quarto de motel onde os Winchester's descansavam marcava oito e quarenta da manhã. Sam não conseguia dormir; tudo que fez foi cochilar por alguns minutos, talvez por meia hora. Mas continuava inquieto demais. Resolveu, então, sair para caminhar. Como percebeu que Dean tinha um sono profundo e tranqüilo, colocou sal em todas as frestas – atrás de cada porta e janela; além disso, fez armadilhas para impedir que anjos e demônios adentrassem o cômodo. Assim, pôde deixá-lo em segurança; não queria ir à rua e, ao voltar para lá, se deparar com o irmão em apuros.

Andava apressado, sem saber direito para onde se dirigia. Os passos eram rápidos. Decidiu, então, sentar um pouco e tomar um café na lanchonete que foi com Dean na noite anterior; quem sabe ao sorver algo quente, se sentisse melhor. Ao entrar, se deparou com a atendente que os servira ontem.

– Olá! – disse ela, em um sorriso franco. – Por aqui tão cedo?

– Costumo não dormir muito... Sou um tanto agitado. Tudo bem com você? – perguntou, o tom amigável.

– Tudo ok sim. O que vai querer hoje?

– Apenas uma xícara de café bem quente, por favor.

– É pra já! – exclamou, indo em direção aos fundos do local, para preparar o que lhe foi solicitado.

– Espere, por favor – interrompeu ele. – Por acaso você pode me ajudar? – a olhou nervoso.

– Claro! O que foi? É sobre as investigações?

– Na verdade... Não... – gaguejou. – Quando meu irmão e eu estávamos aqui ontem, um homem alto adentrou o local, certo? Lembra-se disso? – ela assentiu. – Ótimo... Você sabe o nome dele?

– Sim, e como não! O sujeito era muito gentil! Só estranhei que se chamava Samael.

– Ah, e sabe de onde ele veio? ... Qual direção tomou depois?

– Não, eu lamento; apesar de ser muito educado, era de poucas palavras. O Sr. O conhece?

– Menos do que gostaria – balbuciou, mais para si do que para a interlocutora.

– Perdão senhor, o que disse? – questionou, surpresa com o que achava que tinha escutado.

– Nada – falou, assustado com o que comentara antes. – Traga meu café, ok?

– Sim, pode deixar – respondeu.

Embora tentasse entender o porquê, Sam estava chateado com o fato de que Lúcifer entrara no estabelecimento comercial sem sequer conversar com ele ou com Dean. Logo, porém, pensou que tudo que sentia era bobagem; deveria, apenas, se concentrar em arranjar um jeito de não retornar ao Inferno e de acabar com Kasbeel.

Em poucos minutos a atendente voltou com o que lhe fora pedido. Após colocar a xícara em frente ao rapaz, saiu respeitosamente. O Winchester mais novo bebia o líquido com calma, mas teve um sobressalto ao vislumbrar uma criatura horrenda; só pela energia, sabia que não era algo bom, ainda que estivesse bem trajado. E quando viu os olhos totalmente vermelhos do demônio, obteve a temível certeza.

– Moça – gritou, em uma tentativa inútil de chamar a garçonete. – Ei... Moça! Precisa ir... – foi interrompido com uma violenta pancada nas costas. O baque foi tão forte, que a mesa e a xícara voaram longe.

– Ora ora! Se não é o menino superdotado! – disse o homem, de maneira sarcástica.

– Belial! – cuspiu, como se o nome do oponente o fizesse mal.

– Exatamente! – exclamou, jogando diversas cadeiras em cima do jovem que, como último recurso, desviava das mesmas com as habilidades que treinara dias antes.

– Que bagunça é essa aqui... – a atendente, que ouvira tamanho barulho, parou de falar, perplexa, pois avistou os olhos vermelhos do sujeito.

– Cale a boca vadia! – uma mesa voou em direção a ela e derrubou a moça ao chão.

– Deixe-a em paz... A garota não tem nada a ver com essa disputa – disse Sam. – Isso é só entre nós, está bem?

– Ora Sammy, você não precisa ser tão gentil quanto quem o treinou, pode usar suas habilidades contra mim! – o demônio fez com que o restante das mesas girasse no ar, o que deixou a moça apavorada.

– Não levante... Fique onde está, ok? – gritou o Winchester mais novo.

– Ta bem, ficarei! Meu Deus... O que é isso! – disse, atônita.

– Diga-me, rapaz, confia mesmo em Lúcifer?

– Não tenho de falar nada disso com você, cretino! – Sam o encarava com visível rancor.

– Ah não? Que pena! Achei que teríamos um momento introdutório – uma mesa atingiu o caçador na cabeça. – Se bem que isso é um privilégio dele, não é, Sammy?

– Não... Me... Chame... De Sammy, seu babaca! – exclamou, furioso.

– Ah! Esse é outro dos privilégios de meu ex-comandante – desdenhou. – Vamos ver até onde isso...

– Até onde isso vai, Belial? – perguntou Samael, que o interrompera com um profundo corte no ombro. – Essa questão não é da sua conta, demônio sujo!

– Pode deixar, eu o mato...

– Não, tudo bem; ajude a moça – Sam assentiu e foi até ela.

Os dois seres das trevas permaneceram sozinhos na lanchonete. Eles se encaravam com raiva e ódio, mediam forças de maneira assustadora, embora não se agredissem fisicamente. Após respirar fundo e limpar a espada, que ficara suja com o sangue do inimigo, o ex-rebelde questionou:

– Por que está aqui, Belial?

– Kasbeel me convocou. Vim para matar aquela cretina de olhos...

– Eu sei, seu grande idiota, fui eu que o impedi de fazê-lo.

– O quê! – o demônio estava enfurecido. – Lilith foi aniquilada por Samuel Winchester; não deve estar aqui!

– Pode até ser, mas como recuperei minha graça, posso gerar vida. Não considero isso uma vantagem, já que só tenho tal capacidade por uma vez; depois, só daqui a cem anos.

– Desgraçado! Ela vai ficar do seu lado... Seja lá de qual lado você estiver... Filho da puta!

Lúcifer o olhou e sorriu desdenhosamente. Em seguida, o atingiu com um forte e veloz soco na boca.

– Limpe as frases antes de se dirigir a mim – recomendou. – Posso aniquilá-lo aqui mesmo.

– Faça, maldito! – bradou o maligno ser. – Eu apenas serei um a menos... Mestre Kasbeel já iniciou o processo de destruição, então tudo está encaminhado!

– Pretendia trazer você para o lado mais conveniente da batalha, mas já fez sua escolha, não é? – a fala do anjo caído era serena ao extremo.

– Sim – Belial respondeu convicto.

– Então me enfrente – alcançou-lhe uma espada reserva que trazia consigo, a qual o demônio pegou de pronto.

– Não acredito... Está me dando a chance de matar você?

– Na verdade quero um desafio... Ver até onde você pode ir – concluiu, com um ar de deboche.

Com um ímpeto digno de dois habitantes do Inferno, eles iniciaram um sangrento duelo. As espadas cortavam o ar com grande agilidade e insanidade. Os combatentes escapavam da maioria dos golpes que desferiam. Somente alguns deles os atingiam gravemente. Lúcifer tinha ferimentos no braço esquerdo – o que usava para segurar a arma de guerra –, e na perna direita. Belial, por outro lado, fora atingido no tórax. Eles, entretanto, se mantinham firmes no propósito de ir até o fim.

A luta prosseguia. Como bom guerreiro que era, o demônio não dava trégua alguma ao ex-rebelde, que continuava a se defender. Pensou, então, em utilizar toda a inteligência que carregava em si, desde quando habitava o Céu, a fim de encurralá-lo. De maneira lenta, começou a se mover para um canto da lanchonete, sem que o oponente percebesse que objetivava esmagá-lo a uma parede. Quando já estava bem perto dela, anunciou:

– Isso é o que acontece com aqueles que não me seguem; ainda sou o líder do submundo, maldito! – e, assim, Belial, um dos servos mais leais a ele na época da rebelião, sucumbira frente à força e ao preparo de Samael Estrela da Manhã para estratégias de guerra.

Exaurido pelo esforço feito, sequer notou que Sam não regressara. Quando se deu por conta desse importante fato, desapareceu no ar; era preciso achá-lo o quanto antes. Afinal de contas, Dean acordaria e, de imediato, iria atrás do irmão. Pensou, então, que seria melhor ir até onde o loiro se encontrava. Descobriu o endereço do motel – que por sinal não ficava longe da lanchonete –, e se dirigiu até lá. Quando chegou no local, se deparou com o Winchester mais velho a ligar o Impala.

– Ei – gritou Lúcifer. – Tem carona? – brincou, em um sorriso fraterno.

– Claro! – Dean abriu a porta do carro. – Diga-me que sabe onde Sammy está, por favor? – a pergunta soou de maneira preocupada.

– Infelizmente não até o momento – o caçador bufou. – Mas fique calmo, vamos encontrá-lo rápido – garantiu, após sentar no banco de trás e fechar a porta.

Enquanto o loiro guiava o veículo, o ex-rebelde o colocava a par dos últimos acontecimentos. Contara-lhe, inclusive, sobre o retorno de Lilith. Apesar de entender tudo e de se mostrar atento à fala do outro, o Winchester não compreendeu como a demônia regressara à vida. O anjo caído explicou-lhe, então, que poderia reviver apenas uma pessoa, e que escolhera ela. Assim, tranqüilizou Dean com a seguinte frase:

– Não se preocupe; você não voltará ao Inferno com o retorno dela. Eu quis fazer isso porque sabia que Lilith não concordaria em se aliar a Kasbeel. E foi exatamente o que houve.

– Por isso você se afastou da casa de Bobby sem avisar?

– Sim, eu não poderia fazer algo do tipo por lá; Sammy a mataria de novo.

– É, tem toda razão. Agora que me contou isso tudo, poderei conversar com meu irmão junto com você. O que acha?

– Ótima idéia! Então quer dizer que acredita em mim?

– Sim, por mais que desconfie, começo a ver alguma credibilidade em suas palavras.

– Obrigado – falou, contente por ter o apoio de alguém tão justo.

– De nada... – Dean ficou quieto; vislumbrou, ao longe, Sam ser carregado pela mesma mulher alta que o ajudara no dia anterior. – Ela é a ... A Lilith? – perguntou, um olhar de espanto.

– Sim, por que essa cara?

– É que ... Ela não era assim antes – Samael riu.

– A trouxe de volta em sua essência; esse é o corpo dela. É como era antes de se unir a mim – explicou. – Não achei correto lhe dar a vida sem lhe garantir o direito de escolha.

O loiro realmente escutara palavras tão amigáveis por parte de um ser conhecido como diabo? ... Ele sabia que aquele era Lúcifer, o temido chefe do Inferno; mas estava convicto, ao ouvi-lo, que algo se modificara na essência do anjo caído.

– Entendo. Então quer dizer que a mulher poderá escolher... Redimir-se e voltar a ter uma vida normal, ou continuar lá no andar debaixo?

– É, você pescou a idéia – disse, após abrir a porta do carro, que parara há alguns instantes. – Como ele está? – perguntou para Lilith, apontando para o jovem caçador.

– Ele é um Winchester com treinamento vigoroso, Samael. Vai ficar bem. Posso sentar e seguir viagem, Dean? – o caçador pensou se seria bom levá-la consigo. Decidiu, por fim, permitir que ela fosse até o motel.

– O que houve com meu irmão? Por que ele está desacordado?

– Samuel auxiliou uma moça a ir até a casa dela; assim que saiu de lá, foi abordado por muitos capetinhas – Lilith sorriu e continuou: – Lutou bravamente, mas perdeu as forças; foi quando eu o ajudei.

– Nossa... Você me salvou ontem; e deu uma força e tanto para meu irmão hoje... Valeu!

– De nada! – exclamou. Em seguida, deteve seus negros olhos em Samael; verificou, atônita, os dois graves ferimentos no corpo dele. – O que houve?

– Duelei contra Belial, ele não vai mais tentar matar você, fique calma.

– Obrigada! Assim poderei auxiliar vocês na árdua luta que terão!

– Quer mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou Dean.

– Sim, caso vocês me permitam...

– Olhe, não me leve a mal, pelo amor de Deus... Mas eu tive de lidar com sensações estranhas ao aceitá-lo – apontou para Samael. – Porque, afinal de contas, o apocalipse e aquela merda toda foi por causa dele! E, agora, me aparece você! Que me queria longe de Sam, que me queria no Inferno... É muita coisa para lidar! Mas acho que consigo – concluiu, em baixo tom.

– Mesmo? Posso ir embora se quiser...

– Não, imagina, fique, ta bem? – o loiro não parava de olhar para ela. Como sempre usara corpos de garotas que possuía, nunca a viu desse modo deslumbrante.

– Samuel já sabe quem sou eu? – Lilith perguntou para Lúcifer.

– Não, falarei com ele depois.

– Menos mal – suspirou aliviada. – Não quero morrer de novo.

– Não vai – responderam ambos. – Explicaremos tudo a Sam, fique tranqüila – Dean comentou.

E assim a viagem seguiu até o motel. Quando lá chegaram, deitaram o jovem caçador em uma cama. Como não havia nada de bom para comer, o loiro decidiu sair para comprar hambúrgueres, e insistiu que Lilith fosse com ele. Não apenas porque queria conversar com ela, mas também, e principalmente, porque pretendia que o ex-rebelde e seu irmão conversassem com o máximo de privacidade possível. E, sabedora desse fato relevante, a mulher seguiu o Winchester mais velho.


	30. 30: Descontração para Dean, Tensão?

Capítulo 30 – Descontração para Dean, tensão para Samael

A manhã corria rápida. Já era meio dia e quinze e o Winchester mais velho sequer cogitava a possibilidade de retornar ao quarto no qual o irmão estava. E havia dois relevantes motivos para isso: não queria interromper a agradável conversa que tinha com Lilith, e não pretendia ser chato ao regressar em um momento inoportuno para Sam e para o ex-rebelde. O loiro, porém, não admitia para si que o primeiro motivo se mostrava bem mais forte do que o segundo. Afinal de contas, se surpreendeu por dialogar com a mulher de um modo tão civilizado e por terem se identificado logo nas primeiras palavras trocadas. Jamais imaginava que poderiam manter uma conversação tão animada – para o caçador ela era uma demônia, e como tal deveria ser tratada. Mas agora ele percebia características que nunca atentou antes. A começar, como um bom Winchester que era, pela deslumbrante beleza dela.

Sem saber direito para onde ir, resolveu se dirigir a uma lanchonete; tanto ele quanto à garota tinham muita fome. Eles pediram hambúrgueres com bacon, que lhes foram entregues com rapidez. Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Dean falou, embora não soubesse bem como começar tal assunto:

– É estranho, sabe – iniciou, depois de pedir uma cerveja. – ... Eu estou aqui a dialogar com quem me queria morto há dois anos, e quem realmente me levou ao Inferno no tempo certo só para romper um maldito selo que, no fim das contas, trouxe alguma coisa de bom nessa merda toda – concluiu. Levou um gole do líquido à boca e a olhou nos olhos.

– Eram outros tempos, você entende? – perguntou, com calma no tom de voz. – Eu estava presa a um jogo perigoso e fui longe demais.

– Sim, eu tento compreender isso desde que você me ajudou ontem – Dean fez outra pausa para beber e para morder o alimento. – Quer dizer que não se exime de culpa?

– Claro que não, apenas quero a chance de poder escolher – suspirou; sentia-se tensa com aquela conversa. – Eu fui morta para que Lúcifer fosse solto, o que não foi nada agradável, acredite. E, agora, isso tudo não passa de uma lembrança longínqua, como se eu não a tivesse vivido...

– Peraí, então você não se recorda de toda a porcaria que aconteceu antes? – interrompeu-a.

– Sim, me lembro perfeitamente. Somente não creio que fiz tanta coisa ruim... – cortou um pedaço do hambúrguer e o levou à boca. – Não que eu seja uma santa, eu, hein! – ela fez uma cara de visível repúdio ao proferir a palavra "santa" e prosseguiu: – Mas é como se ele me devolvesse a vida e a minha essência humana.

– Sei – murmurou, aliviado por ouvi-la dizer que não estava ligada ao Céu. – Desculpe, mas de santa você não tem nada... – brincou.

– É, sei disso. Apenas quero descobrir por que cargas d'água eu fui trazida de volta; não é só para ajudar vocês na droga da rebelião do ser pomposo lá... É? – a mulher se mostrava confusa.

– Não, eu creio que seja para que escolha que caminho pretende seguir – comentou o loiro.

– Como assim, rapaz? Sirvo a Samael Estrela da Manhã, não compreendo o que exatamente significa...

– Ele me contou que deixará você seguir a trilha que desejar – revelou, sem tirar os verdes olhos dos dela.

– Ahn... Sério mesmo? – surpresa pela informação, Lilith solicitou uma taça de vinho à garçonete. – Então acho que posso brindar, não é? – e olhou para o caçador, assim que terminou de comer o hambúrguer à sua frente.

– Se quiser brindar comigo, tudo bem! – exclamou, contente por vê-la menos tensa.

– É uma ótima idéia – parou de falar e retomou o assunto anterior: – Mas não entendo... Por que Lúcifer fez isso?

– Eu sei lá – respondeu simplesmente. – Talvez considere justo deixar você ir – completou, incerto de que tinha dito algo correto.

– Ei... O que há com ele então? Nunca, em momento algum, colocaria a liberdade de alguém, mesmo que seja a minha, à frente do egoísmo e do orgulho que o caracterizavam... Ou caracterizam... – fez outra pausa, mais confusa do que antes. Esperou que lhe entregassem a taça e que a garçonete se retirasse e retomou a fala: – Só posso dizer que ... É surpreendente!

– É... Bem, pelo jeito a relação de vocês é próxima, não é? – questionou, um tanto triste.

– Sim, enquanto esteve preso no Inferno, eu o visitava quase sempre. Só que acho que ele quer que eu mude minha vida de rumo.

– Então por que não começa? – perguntou, após abrir outra cerveja trazida pela garçonete.

– Posso tentar – brindaram um recomeço para ela. Dean se deixou levar por aquele jogo, porque realmente se sentia atraído pela mulher.

– "Que droga... A garota é um demônio e eu tô aqui babando..." – pensou; não admitia a intensidade da sensação que o tomava por inteiro. Procurou, enquanto dialogavam, esquecer o quão bem estava na companhia dela, o que era impossível. Era difícil negar – seu corpo reagia frente à beleza de Lilith, entretanto ele tentaria não se ater a esse fato. Até porque, preocupações maiores deveriam ocupar-lhe a mente: a maldita rebelião de Kasbeel e suas trágicas conseqüência para o globo conhecido como Terra, a vida um tanto sombria do irmão, a nova relação que Sam tinha com Lúcifer e a possibilidade eminente de perder o Winchester mais novo ao final da batalha. Mas, mesmo com todos esses bons motivos, não conseguia parar de observá-la.

(...).

Enquanto isso, no quarto, o jovem Samuel Winchester continuava a dormir tranqüilo. O desgaste tinha sido tão forte, que sequer se movera desde o momento em que foi deixado na confortável cama. Restava, portanto, a Lúcifer, vigiar-lhe o sono e garantir-lhe a segurança necessária.

No entanto, com o passar da manhã, os pensamentos do ex-anjo caído se perderam em lúgubres recordações. Refletiu acerca de tudo que fizera para corromper a Criação de Deus: o homem. E se deu conta, visivelmente desnorteado, que também era parte integrante desse vasto sistema que o Todo-Poderoso construíra. Era, portanto, parte da Criação.

– Mas que parte... maldição? – perguntou-se, em baixo tom, para não acordar o rapaz ao seu lado. Não compreendia onde deveria estar; sabia que a Terra não era um local apropriado para si, e muito menos o Céu. Não via, porém, como retornar ao obscuro lar que habitara por incontáveis gerações; afinal de contas, como o faria após aniquilar, em uma sangrenta luta, um dos demônios mais respeitados do lugar: Belial?

Sentiu um formigamento percorrer-lhe o corpo e uma ânsia violenta invadir-lhe o estômago. Teve vontade de vomitar, mas não se ateve a isso. Preferiu pegar algo que servisse para suturar ferimentos. Acuado frente às sensações, se dirigiu ao V-8 em um bater de asas – o carro estava longe do motel. O trouxe, então, para mais perto do cômodo onde Sam dormia e, depois, procurou o que precisava. Encontrou, apenas, algumas agulhas. E foi o que utilizou. Sentado no banco de trás do negro carro, Samael Estrela da Manhã costurava um dos extensos ferimentos que Belial abrira em si – o da perna direita. Como a mão esquerda também lhe doía, se tornava cada vez mais complicado suturar o machucado, que começou a sangrar, pelo incômodo atrito do objeto pontiagudo.

– Droga, isso não está funcionando – pensou, amargurado. Abriu um dos vidros do veículo para entrar um pouco de ar, e se assustou ao ouvir a seguinte frase:

– Precisa de ajuda, irmão? – Castiel sentara-se ao lado dele e o observava com atenção.

– Ei! – exclamou, surpreso por vê-lo ali sozinho. – Você quase me matou de susto! Diga-me, o que faz aqui?

– Só se me responder o que perguntei antes – falou, calmo como de costume.

– Ta, quero ajuda, sim – estendeu a mão para Cass, que o auxiliou a se acomodar melhor.

– Azrael, Bobby e eu estamos na cidade. Como os garotos não nos detalharam nada do que vieram fazer aqui, decidimos vir para ter certeza de que está tudo ok. Mas pelo seu estado de saúde, concluo que não – Castiel apontou para os machucados no braço e na perna dele.

– É – murmurou. – Belial apareceu; queria matar Sam e Lilith.

– Ahn... Como assim... Lilith? Você a trouxe de volta após recuperar sua graça?

– Exato. Ela nos ajudará a combater Kasbeel – esclareceu.

– E onde a mulher está agora?

– Com Dean. Eles foram a uma lanchonete e até agora não retornaram para cá.

– Certo então – disse, após soltar o braço de Lúcifer. – Já está curado. Estique um pouco a perna, por favor – com um esforço dificultado pela dor, fez o que lhe foi pedido. O ser celeste pôde, assim, tocar no local ferido e curá-lo também.

Ao terminar os procedimentos, o anjo abriu a porta do V-8 para sair, mas foi seguro pela mão firme de Samael.

– Ei, aonde você vai? – questionou, a sensação de apreensão por vê-lo sozinho persistia.

– Atrás de Dean, é claro. Há tempos que não converso direito com ele – respondeu. Ainda que Samael tenha lhe dito que não fosse só, Castiel argumentou que não havia sinal de perigo por perto, o que acalmou, em parte, a intuição do ex-rebelde. Mas algo o avisava de que não deveria deixá-lo desprotegido. E foi esse motivo, em especial, que o fez regressar ao cômodo onde Sam dormia.


	31. Capítulo 31 – A Amargura de Kasbeel

Capítulo 31 – A Amargura de Kasbeel

Decidido a retornar ao motel, Samael saiu do carro e adentrou o quarto com a maior agilidade possível. Deparou-se, então, com Sam a esfregar os olhos; compreendeu que o garoto buscava saber onde estava. Quando se deu conta de que fora gravemente atingido por demônios, o Winchester se mostrou bastante apreensivo.

– Dean... – murmurou, preocupado. – Ele ta bem? Não me diga que os malditos o levaram...

– Ele ta bem sim – tranqüilizou o ex-rebelde. – Seu irmão foi a uma lanchonete e até agora não deu sinal – concluiu.

– Ah, que bom! Fui atingido por todos os lados... Não consegui uma reação eficaz... Apenas vi uma mulher se aproximar... E daí, tudo apagou!

– É, ela nos disse isso – comentou. Ao ver a expressão de confusão e de surpresa nos olhos do rapaz, tornou a falar: – Lilith trouxe você até nós.

– O quê? Não entendo... Você disse que foi... Quem? ... Não acredito!

– Sim, é isso aí... Foi Lilith – Sam estava boquiaberto.

– Como? Eu a matei, foi isso que libertou você... Como pode...

– De fato – iniciou, recostando-se na cama, bem próximo do Winchester mais novo. – Mas como recuperei minha graça, me foi permitido trazer somente uma criatura a vida.

– E resolveu lhe dar essa chance, não é? – continuou, um tanto atônito, o caçador.

– Exatamente – completou. – Poderemos trabalhar juntos... Sei que ela não lutará ao lado de Kasbeel.

– Por que tem tanta certeza?

– Porque não a revivi com todas as características demoníacas. Ela ainda é um deles, mas poderá optar por outro caminho – explicou. – Quando essa bagunça toda terminar, a mulher terá de escolher se quer comandar o Inferno ou se deseja retomar o que era: humana.

– Bem, reconheço... Estou surpreso. Nunca imaginei que faria isso por alguém.

– Eu também não – falou, um tanto desdenhoso. – Mas não considero justo deixá-la atrelada ao mundo obscuro.

– Porque tem a mim para fazer esse papel? – a questão não deveria soar de maneira agressiva; Samael, porém, olhou assustado para ele ao escutá-la.

– Não, claro... Você sabe que não... – respondeu, não conseguia articular as frases adequadas ao momento. Após uma longa pausa, prosseguiu: – Se eu tivesse uma idéia de como, o tiraria dessa prisão, Samuel. Mas infelizmente não achei nada de concreto ainda. No entanto não desisti de encontrar um jeito de libertar você, afinal de contas à obrigação de regressar não é sua... O rebelde sou eu, tenho de pagar; sou o culpado por tudo que ocorre agora, por isso creio ser eu o único que tem de ir...

– Ei, pare, por favor. Não fiz o comentário para que ficasse chateado – o jovem passou a mexer nos cabelos do anjo.

– Tudo bem, eu sei – e nada mais foi dito por Lúcifer, que arriscou se aproximar mais um pouco dele; apenas quis sentir o toque do outro.

– Tem certeza que quer isso? – perguntou Sam, após alguns minutos nos quais se beijaram e se acariciaram com intenso desejo.

– Sim, mas vamos devagar, ta ok? – o tom lânguido do ex-rebelde deixou o garoto bastante excitado. Entretanto, atenderia o pedido feito.

– Pode deixar, confie em mim – respondeu sorrindo. Os dois se livraram das roupas com urgência. Eles necessitavam sentir um ao outro.

O Winchester mais novo foi até a porta do cômodo e verificou se estava trancada. Como notou que sim, retornou à cama. Deitou-se em cima do parceiro e começou a masturbá-lo. Os movimentos eram inicialmente leves, sedutores o suficiente; tornaram-se, contudo, rápidos o bastante à medida que, devido ao ardor que os tomava por inteiro, se excitavam pelo jogo criado ao esfregarem os corpos.

– Faça o mesmo, por favor – balbuciou Sam, e Lúcifer o atendeu prontamente.

Assim conduziram o ato de extremo prazer, que durou quase uma hora, intercalando movimentos serenos e rápidos em seus membros eretos. Vez por outra, se olhavam nos olhos; buscavam perceber se sentiam algo semelhante à luxúria, ao desejo, ou ao amor. Como constatavam que sim, prosseguiam nas investidas. Depois que gozaram juntos, permaneceram um sobre o outro a se tocar; sentiram que não era o momento adequado para uma relação sexual que envolvesse penetração.

Dessa maneira profunda passaram um longo tempo: calados e de olhos fechados. Uma questão, porém, vinha à mente de Samael Estrela da Manhã e o perturbava imensamente.

Ainda que fizesse parte de um passado distante e esquecido por muitos, ele precisava rever os fatos, resgatar sua situação com Castiel. E isso o deixava impaciente. Porque sabia que, mesmo lá no fundo, não queria magoar o anjo ao lhe dizer o que o atormentava; tornava-se, portanto, cada vez mais evidente que tudo que viveram antes da rebelião não saíra da cabeça e, principalmente, do coração do ex-ser celeste. Mas deveria resolver isso o quanto antes. Embora não quisesse ferir ninguém – nem Sam e muito menos o seu menino de belos olhos, (maneira pela qual chamava Cass há tempos antigos) –, tinha consciência de que o melhor a fazer era enfrentar a questão.

Agora, porém, nada de muito lógico vinha à mente dele. Tinha o jovem caçador em seus braços e isso era o que lhe importava. Sorriu ao se lembrar de quando dissera a Sam que eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro, literalmente; ambos sabiam o significado dessas palavras a cada instante que compartilhavam.

A sensação de bem-estar era cada vez maior para eles. Tanto que Lúcifer sequer se recordava do real motivo que o fizera adentrar o quarto: pretendera acordar o Winchester mais novo para irem juntos atrás de Castiel. Os dois desejavam, apenas, se conhecer melhor.

(...).

Já andara por várias lanchonetes – até mesmo por restaurantes –, e não encontrara Dean. Começava a ficar apreensivo; afinal de contas, deveria zelar pelo loiro, cuidar para que nada de ruim lhe ocorresse. Agora, porém, se mostrava impotente frente ao misterioso sumiço do Winchester mais velho. E o fato de que o tempo mudara de uma hora para outra – uma forte chuva castigava Delaware – o atormentava ainda mais.

Caminhava por uma rua mau iluminada, pois não se sentia apto a percorrer os locais da cidade em vôos ágeis, quando uma dor aguda o deixou sem ar. Caiu ao chão logo depois, e pôde ver o agressor com maior nitidez: Kasbeel.

– Hoy, querido mano Castiel. Vamos ter uma conversa de família agora? – desdenhou, com um sorriso debochado. – Estou muito feliz por vê-lo! – exclamou.

– Vá se danar! Não quero nada de você! – percebeu algo quente em suas costas; deu-se conta de que era sangue.

– O que foi, por que me trata assim? Teve umas aulas, com o Winchester babaca, de como é ser um tanto rude? Ou se recordou dos quentes encontros que marcava com Samael, ao invés de cuidar de mim? – Cass não lhe disse nada. Apenas se contorceu de dor. – Que peninha! Vejo em sua mente que não se lembra dos lindos momentos... Farei esse favor então – e iniciou o processo de rememoração, o que fez o ser celeste gritar de dor e levar às mãos à cabeça. – Após isso, tome outra casca para ir atrás do incestuoso Lúcifer, que me parece ter cansado de você; ele arranjou um ombro melhor: o de Samuel Winchester! Talvez seja alguém forte e destemido; acho que ele precisa disso. Não de um fraco e inútil... – cuspia as frases para atingi-lo e, assim, fazê-lo abandonar o corpo de Jimmy Novak.


	32. Capítulo 32 – Confusão e dor

Capítulo 32 – Confusão e dor

Não havia o que pudesse ser feito. As lembranças, de maneira implacável, lhe invadiram a mente sem qualquer dificuldade. Recordava-se bem agora. Como a ligação afetiva entre os irmãos se tornara algo forte... Como Samael caíra, por que se rebelara. Sabia que era por si, pelo amor não correspondido. Sentiu-se péssimo ao se ver atacá-lo. Por mais que fossem ordens, poderia não tê-las cumprido, o que certamente faria se não lhe tivessem tirado a memória com um agressivo procedimento médico. Percebeu, porém, que Deus proferira palavras de incentivo acerca do que fizera. E sentiu ódio por isso. Logo, entretanto, cogitou a possibilidade de que Kasbeel quisesse deixá-lo frágil com aquilo tudo, a fim de raptar o receptáculo em um teste que lhe impunha. Tinha consciência de que as coisas ocorreram de fato, só não tinha certeza de que os acontecimentos se sucedessem dessa forma. Não acreditava que o Pai fosse capaz de lhe transmitir tal ordem.

– Eu sei que não... O Senhor não me mandaria feri-lo – balbuciou, fraco para reagir.

– É, você é esperto. Não foi Ele, mas sim Turiel, acessor de Zacharias. Como você era um soldado da guarnição comandada por meu pai de criação, teve de lhe obedecer. E além do mais, como queria não fazê-lo, se não se recordava de nada? Agora, acho que mereço uma recompensa – apontou para o corpo de Jimmy.

– Nunca! – bradou, preso a uma parede. – Você não irá tomá-lo para si... Eu não vou deixar!

– Como quiser, maninho – o anjo o arremeçou para o meio da rua; dois carros, em alta velocidade, o prensaram no exato momento em que desabou lá.

Caído ao chão, entreabriu os olhos e viu Kasbeel se aproximar. Conseguiu gastar uma considerável parte da energia em restabelecer a completa recuperação de seu receptáculo. Ergueu-se e tentou lutar; a briga foi intensa, mas a exaustão o dominava.

– Não compreendo... Por que não se entrega e me ajuda? Por que insiste em lutar, se sabe que não tem a mínima chance de vencer?

– Porque eu quero acreditar que vou conseguir, que tenho como derrotar você – o diabólico ser riu.

– Não era assim antes de conhecer a casca de Miguel, antes de tirá-lo do Inferno, não é? – desdenhou. – O que mudou tanto assim, irmãozinho?

– Ele tem um nome! – exclamou, irritado com a constatação feita. – E nada que me envolva é da sua conta.

– Pode ser, mas vou levar você comigo de qualquer jeito... – foi interrompido com a chegada de Dean, que já observava a situação por um longo tempo.

– Deixe o Cass em paz, idiota! – e jogou uma grande quantia de óleo sagrado em Kasbeel, que sumiu, pego de surpresa. – Vem, vamos dar o fora daqui – o loiro o carregou até o Impala e o deitou no banco de trás.

– Obrigado por tudo... De-Dean... Como me encontrou? – o anjo estava surpreso.

– Eu estava em uma lanchonete com uma gatinha e tanto. Mas percebi uma movimentação estranha, sei lá... Daí uma forte dor de cabeça veio; tive visões e tal...

– Peraí! Você disse que teve... Q-que... Teve... – ele não conseguia falar, tamanha era a surpresa que o dominava.

– É isso aí, as visões – completou. – Valeu por me avisar; assim pude ajudar você.

– Acontece que não fui eu que as progetei em sua mente – contou. – Não tive forças para isso.

– Fala sério! Então quem se meteu no meu cérebro e interferiu em minhas idéias dessa vez? – Cass riu divertido com o tom da pergunta.

– Não sei, mas vamos descobrir, ok? – o Winchester mais velho assentiu.

– Onde ta o Sammy? – esperou que o outro pudesse lhe confirmar o que suspeitava.

– Onde não sei, mas com quem... Ele está com o Lúcifer – respondeu, um tanto triste.

– O que ta pegando, Cass? – questionou, ao notar o tom que o menor utilizara para lhe dar tal informação.

– Nada de mais, ta tudo ok! – confirmou; não se sentia apto a falar coisa alguma ali. – Para onde estamos indo?

– Para o hotel onde Bobby e seu irmão estão. Eles não puderam vir auxiliar você; telefonei pra ver se tudo estava bem, e Azrael me contou que muitos demônios foram eliminados, mas que eles estão numa boa.

– Que bom que se mantiveram vivos, isso é o que importa – Dean o encarou.

– Você ta esquisito, hein? ... E tão animado que me contagia! – brincou.

– É que... B-bem, posso conversar sobre isso a sós com você?

– Claro, Cass. Sem problemas – desceram do veículo e alugaram um quarto para ambos.

Assim que entraram, o loiro telefonou para Bobby, a fim de informar a ele e a Azrael que tudo estava bem, porém que precisava de alguns minutos com Castiel, antes de tudo. Ao desligar o celular, encontrou o anjo sentado em uma das camas, de cabeça baixa, com uma expressão tão vazia, que Dean sentiu uma dor aguda em seu peito.

" – Droga... O que há com ele? –" pensou. "– O que houve enquanto não impedi aquele desgraçado de feri-lo? –" tornou a se perguntar. Virou-se de frente para Cass e o encarou. Pôs a mão no queixo do menor, fazendo com que levantasse a cabeça.

Ta tudo ok? – o ser celeste acenou positivamente. – Então fale, o que foi?

OBS: O que Cass tem para falar? Será somente acerca das lembranças, ou tem algo mais, como a força que o move a lutar?


	33. Capítulo 33 – Opressão

Capítulo 33 – Opressão

Os olhos do anjo tinham um brilho escuro e profundo. Poucas vezes Dean o viu assim. Somente se recordava de vê-lo triste, quando Joshua dissera que Deus sabia do apocalipse, mas que não ligava a mínima para o problema. Agora, porém, a situação era outra e bem mais grave. O loiro sabia que estava diante de um irmão mais velho que perdera as forças e que admitia a amarga derrota em um silêncio sepulcral. De certa maneira, se lembrava de como reagira aos diversos perigos que teve de enfrentar por Sam. A luta contra o destino do mais novo fora grande, contudo não o impediu de libertar o diabo, de ser um viciado em sangue demoníaco, de dizer "sim" para aquele que libertou. O caçador percebia semelhante dor nos olhos de quem tanto o ajudou e isso lhe doía muito.

– Sou um fraco – iniciou ele, após alguns instantes em silêncio. – ... Porque, afinal de contas, não lutei com todas as minhas forças? Eu preciso reagir, encontrar algo que me faça crescer, porque antes de Kasbeel, o problema aqui sou...

– Ei, não fale assim – Dean o empurrou para a cama, mas não fez menção de sentar. – Tudo vai ficar bem, Cass...

– Confio em você... – fez uma pausa e olhou para o caçador à sua frente. – Nada mudou para mim. Não é porque fui embora após a interrupção do apocalipse que não cuidaria de você... Ou que deixaria de proteger Bobby, porque ele também é meu amigo, apesar de não compreender porque não o ajudei quando descobriu estar preso a uma cadeira de rodas... Lamento por ter falhado com vocês... Com todos vocês, Dean, lamento muito. Bem como não gostaria de ter deixado meu irmão ser criado por Zacharias... A culpa é minha.

– Afinal de contas, nunca me contou exatamente por quais motivos o abandonou assim, não é? – perguntou, enquanto abria uma cerveja. O ser celeste assentiu. – Quer me falar algo?

– Eu... Bem – parou a frase; as lembranças surgiram como facas que lhe dilaceravam o cérebro. – ... Enfrentei dificuldades no início da rebelião de... de... Você sabe de quem... – disse, incapaz de proferir o nome do anjo mais velho. – E, na verdade, das poucas vezes em que vi Kasbeel, as coisas não foram tão boas assim – o loiro o olhou curioso, permitindo que continuasse. – Os anjos me atacaram na frente do pequeno. Como não quis reagir, pois poderia pôr a existência dele em risco se lutasse contra eles, deixei que me prendessem.

– E depois, o que aconteceu? – questionou, preocupado com o amigo, que mantinha a expressão fechada.

– Fui torturado. Apagaram minha memória. Tudo que vivi de bom na Terra foi ocultado... Apenas deixaram o que lhes convinha: minha fiel obediência a Deus. Assim, me tornei, de fato, o soldado mais exemplar da guarnição. Os poderes, entretanto, não foram tirados. Desenvolvi-os em treinos com... Lúcifer – Dean percebeu que um violento tremor percorreu o corpo do anjo ao proferir o nome do outro. – ... Recordo-me do dia em que o ataquei...

– Peraí, você ta lembrando de tudo agora? – perguntou, compreendendo o que ocorreu antes de chegar à rua para resgatá-lo.

– Sim – balbuciou. – Sei de tudo que houve entre eu e ele antes da queda. Meu irmão me forçou a saber...

– Droga – murmurou o caçador. – Lúcifer contaria tudo a você, por que deu tudo errado?

– Eu não sei, sequer sei onde ... – não terminou a frase; viu o Winchester mais novo e Samael aparecerem no meio do quarto.

– Hum... Você também entrou para o fã-clube angelical que gosta de assustar humanos indefesos, é, Sammy? – reclamou o loiro.

– Ora Dean, não resmungue tanto. Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos. Tudo bem por aqui?

– É, eu percebi – respondeu, em um tom sarcástico. – Tudo ok sim. E com vocês dois... Tudo certo?

Enquanto os Winchester's conversavam, Castiel aproveitou para ir ao banheiro. Entrou e rapidamente trancou a porta. Sentia-se fraco. Mas não era somente porque perdera o irmão querido, Kasbeel, para a obscuridade. Havia, também, a certeza. Agora sabia que Samael vivia outro momento, que não olharia para ele como antes; aquilo doeu. Foi a pior sensação que experimentara. Ao se recordar dos fatos que precederam a rebelião, a intensidade do amor que tinha pelo ex-rebelde voltou com toda força, esmagando o peito do puro ser alado. Não sentia apenas ciúmes, pois não se considerava tão indiscreto a tal ponto; entretanto se sentia só. Nada nem ninguém poderia acalmar tamanha dor. Escorou-se na parede mais próxima e se agachou. Concluiu que era melhor permanecer desse modo até que a vertigem passasse. Notou, então, que o atacavam mentalmente. Concentrou-se a fim de meditar e identificou a energia que procurava enfraquecê-lo: era a força de Kasbeel.

Deitou no gélido chão do cômodo e adormeceu – ainda que anjos não necessitassem de sono. Para Cass, no entanto, essa era a única maneira que tinha de encontrar o irmão e de tentar demovê-lo da inevitável batalha.

Na sala, os caçadores conversavam sobre o que acontecera na rua. Dean contou para Sam que o plano continuava o mesmo: levar o receptáculo de Castiel... Pararam de falar e olharam para o sofá.

– Onde ele está? – perguntou o loiro. – Droga!... Que merda! Por que Cass faz...

– Ele não fez nada – comentou Samael. – Apenas se trancou no banheiro enquanto vocês dialogavam.

– E por que você não nos interrompeu, gênio do Inferno? – Dean estava furioso.

– Eu tentei, ta legal? Mas vocês dois não calavam a boca! – exclamou, enquanto se dirigia ao cômodo onde o anjo se trancara.

Como não obteve resposta ao chamá-lo, Lúcifer arrombou a porta com extrema violência. Deparou-se, então, com o corpo de Jimmy Novak caído ao chão. Tomou o pulso para verificar se o anjo vivia e constatou que sim. Levou-o até o sofá e o deitou lá. Pretendia descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

– O que houve? – questionou Sam, ao ver que o ex-rebelde bufou, visivelmente contrariado.

– Ele está preso em um sonho. Kasbeel está com ele – respondeu, alarmado com a situação.

– Fantástico! – o Winchester mais velho gritou, de um jeito sarcástico, o que não fez bem a Samael.

– Ei, ou você coopera, ou cai fora! – olhou para o caçador; aquele não era o momento propício a piadas. – O que me diz?

– Vou ajudar, claro. Cass é meu amigo e merece voltar para cá. Conte comigo.

– Ok. Então preciso de vocês, da agilidade que têm como caçadores hábeis... Verifiquem todas as frestas; vejam se há sal nelas. Enquanto isso, farei os sigilos adequados a fim de que os anjos não busquem o receptáculo...

– Pelo jeito essa é a sua única preocupação, não é? Achei que pensasse nele...

– Dean! – Sam lhe deu um forte soco no braço. – Quer parar com isso, por favor? Será que não vê que ele ta nervoso...

– É, eu sei. Eu também estou bastante preocupado com isso tudo... – Lúcifer o olhou nos olhos novamente.

– Escute aqui, Miguel Junior, sei que se preocupa e tal... Mas o melhor a fazermos é ficarmos unidos... Trabalharmos juntos... Acredite. Precisamos recuperá-lo o quanto antes, entende? Se tomarmos as medidas de segurança, não pegarão o Jimmy e nem o Cass – o ex-rebelde olhava de Sam para Dean, de Dean para Sam. – Ok?

– Sim – responderam ambos. – Vamos – tornaram a falar, ao mesmo tempo em que pegavam sal e água benta.

Os irmãos fizeram tudo que lhes foi solicitado. Depois, bateram no quarto ao lado para chamar Bobby e Azrael. Tornava-se fundamental reunir todos que, de alguma maneira, auxiliariam Castiel.

– Ta, qual é o plano, chefe? – perguntou Robert, assim que adentrou o outro cômodo.

– Vocês vão limpar a área e pegar o rebelde desgraçado – fez um gesto que abrangia uma longa extensão de terreno.

– E quanto a você? – quis saber Sam. – O que pensa em fazer agora? Não vai lutar sozinho contra...

– Permanecerei aqui para cuidar dele – comentou, interrompendo-o. – Mas preciso que mantenhamos contato, Sammy – alcançou o celular do jovem e prosseguiu: – É seu... E vai precisar.

– Para que exatamente? – foi à vez de Dean perguntar; sentia um estranho incômodo com aquilo tudo.

– Para me telefonar quando tudo estiver bem, é claro – esclareceu, o tom frio lembrava o apocalíptico diabo.

– Ah sim, então a gente vai lá, mata o irmão dele enquanto ele dorme e pra você ta tudo ok? – o Winchester mais velho estava indignado. – Não acha isso um pouco complicado?

– É, eu sei – tornou a fuzilar o irmão de Sam com um olhar um pouco agressivo. No entanto, o brilho das orbes azuladas amenizou com o passar dos segundos, à medida que refletia. – Você está certo. Então limpem a área; matem os demônios e os anjos que estão nesse perímetro – pegou um mapa, apontou o hotel e mostrou-lhes onde deveriam atacar. – Vocês têm a faca da Ruby, as adagas que aniquilam seres angelicais, etc., terão como matá-los, vão!

Todos confiavam na força de Samael. Azrael sequer questionou; sabia que o irmão estava em boas mãos. Bobby apenas se preparava para o combate; Sam se concentrava para usar os poderes, que estavam mais fortes do que na época do apocalipse. Dean, porém, se mostrava desconfortável por abandonar o amigo ali.

– Não se preocupe – o ex-rebelde se aproximou do loiro. – Farei um ritual para tirá-lo do sonho e iremos encontrar vocês depois. Mas preciso que vá, sou eu que tenho de fazer isso, compreende? – o caçador assentiu.

Os quatro saíram do quarto de hotel e foram para a rua. Entraram no Impala em silêncio. Dean deu a partida no veículo e perguntou para o irmão:

– Por que diabos fui chamado de... De... Miguel Junior? – um sorriso surgiu na face dele.

– Não sei, talvez você lembre o líder do exército, já que seria sua casca – respondeu. – Por quê?

– Por nada, só achei engraçado – Sam riu do comentário e olhou ao redor, como se buscasse algo.

– É, acho que Lúcifer gosta de você – fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: – Ele precisa ficar com o Cass um pouco, Dean – falou, ao notar a preocupação do irmão.

– É, mas eu não tenho que gostar, não é? – o Winchester mais novo tornou a sorrir.

– Não, claro. Mas confie nele; vai acabar tudo bem – tranqüilizou-o. Azrael e Bobby, por outro lado, tentavam entender por que Dean não queria deixar o anjo a sós com Lúcifer.

Era algo difícil de explicar, porque o próprio loiro não compreendia bem os motivos que o levavam a ficar tão nervoso com a situação.

Pararam em uma rua deserta, cheia de armadilhas. Desceram do carro com as armas em punho.

– É aqui. Vamos nessa. E nada de nos separarmos – os Winchester's e Robert fizeram um sinal afirmativo, indicando que concordavam com o irmão de Cass.

Assim, seguiram caminho para uma batalha incerta. Mas precisavam mostrar que, como Castiel fizera por diversas vezes, não o abandonariam por nada.


	34. Capítulo 34 – Sonho Ou Realidade?

Capítulo 34 – Sonho Ou Realidade?

O local era escuro. A névoa cobria todos os recantos. A densa neblina trazia um aspecto ainda mais lúgubre ao cenário. Tornava-se impossível enxergar um palmo à frente. Mas mesmo assim Cass andava. O rumo, porém, era incerto. Não sabia o que fazer, como agir, só tinha uma vaga idéia de onde tinha ido parar. E tal suposição estava correta.

– Você veio – disse o anjo. Sentado próximo a uma porta, bem nos fundos do lugar, Kasbeel o esperava imóvel. – Estou feliz que ao menos tenha me atendido dessa vez – levantou-se e derrubou o irmão com um violento soco no estômago. – Porque enquanto eu pedia por sua companhia, você preferia se entreter em atos pecaminosos com aquele ser impuro! – bradou, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava Castiel pelos pulsos, o que o impedia de se mover. – A culpa é sua por minha revolta...

– O que você quer? Não me chamou aqui somente para cuspir na minha cara o que já sei, não é? Tenho noção exata de tudo que fiz, então fale logo.

– Não, tem toda razão – inclinou-se sobre ele e começou a sufocá-lo com as mãos. – Desejo o receptáculo, sabe bem disso. Sinto-me exaurido de bater sempre na mesma maldita tecla...

– Jamais... Farei... O que... Quer! – falava com dificuldades. – Não... É... Permitido que eu... Faça!

– O quê? Como assim, não compreendo... O que você fez? – perguntou, enquanto afrouxava o aperto no pescoço do menor.

– Fiz um sigilo particular no corpo de Jimmy Novak; só eu posso tomá-lo. Portanto, eu desobedeceria meu Pai se...

– Desgraçado! – chutou o ser celeste com força. – Ah, mas tudo bem. Temos tempo suficiente para que eu convença você...

– Desista, por favor, irmão. Não farei o que deseja. Sirvo a Deus, não a você! – Kasbeel sorriu malicioso.

– É mesmo? E se seu protegido estivesse com problemas, o que faria a respeito, maninho?

– De quem você está falando... – suspirou e captou na mente do inimigo. – ... É de Dean? – murmurou. – O que fez com ele?

– Nada ainda. Mas veja... Curta o espetáculo, é de graça! – os irmãos decolaram até a rua na qual os Winchester's, Azrael e Bobby lutavam para sobreviver e para, de algum modo, deter os desertores.

A situação, contudo, não estava favorável. Sam aniquilava um grupo de trinta demônios com o poder que desenvolvera com o auxílio de Lúcifer; Azrael duelava contra um dos braços direitos de Kasbeel – Hiriel –, um dos colegas de Cass no exército angelical; Quanto a Dean e a Bobby, tentavam matar quantos demônios conseguissem. O caçador mais velho descarregava a Colt nos malignos seres, enquanto que o loiro tinha dificuldades extremas para esfaqueá-los, já que eram vários deles.

Desesperado para avisar o Winchester mais velho de que seria golpeado pelas costas, Cass tentou estabelecer contato mental. O rebelde, porém, o impediu de fazê-lo.

– Nada disso, querido irmãozinho. É para curtir o desenrolar dos fatos, não para intervir! Até porque, como está preso no meu mundo particular, não há como ajudá-lo, eu sinto muito – sorriu desdenhoso.

– Quer dizer que isso é... É um sonho? – perguntou, desconfiado. Não sabia se estava ou não em uma situação real.

– O que vê é a mais pura realidade; mas como está preso em meu esconderijo através de um sonho, que... Diga-se de passagem é o seu pior pesadelo, não poderá agir de modo algum.

Kasbeel se divertia ao notar o desespero nos olhos azuis do ser alado. O observava com atenção, a fim de captar todo o terror que sua expressão facial emanava.

Quanto aos Winchester's e aos seus amigos, continuavam a se livrar de demônios; Sam, que conseguira matar o grupo que o desafiara, usou os poderes para salvar o irmão do provável ataque pelas costas que sofreria. Quando Dean e o mais novo puderam tomar um ar, foram surpreendidos por outro grupo de seres das trevas.

– Droga... Eu ia ajudar Azrael agora! – reclamou o loiro. – Sam, cuidado! – gritou, ao ver que o irmão fora encurralado.

Bobby, porém, descarregou a arma em todos eles. Em seguida, o velho caçador abriu a porta do Impala para carregá-la de balas, o que não demorou muito. Quando se voltou para cooperar com os irmãos, Crowley apareceu de súbito.

– O que quer aqui, não vê o quão ocupados nós estamos? – perguntou, baixando o Colt.

– Eu percebi que as coisas não vão bem. Mas tenho certeza de que vai querer me ouvir se eu disser que sei como parar esses meus colegas desordeiros...

– Fale logo! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo para esperar por uma solução viável! – Crowley riu.

– Está bem. Venha comigo – em um passe de mágica, eles sumiram no ar, devido a supervelocidade do demônio.

Os Winchester's se mantinham de pé. Dean, porém, mostrava sinais evidentes de cansaço. Sam, por outro lado, como tinha poderes infernais à sua disposição, não demonstrava qualquer abatimento. Após salvar o mais velho de cinco demônios, o loiro brincou:

– Não sabia que uma estadia no Inferno trazia lucros a alguém, Sammy? – e, após falar, sorriu maliciosamente.

– É, mas só para quem fica com o chefe, sabia? – riu do próprio comentário. – Cadê o Bobby?

– O Crowley o levou para um passeio – ironizou. – Vamos, temos que ajudar o Azrael.

– Ta ok, beleza! – Eles iam até onde o anjo se encontrava, quando Dean paralisou; parecia observar algo ou alguém.

– Ei Sammy, Peraí um pouco... Cass … – o jovem o olhou intrigado. – O Cass...

– O que tem ele? Provavelmente ta preso em um sonho qualquer... Porque diabos...

– Não, você não entende... Cass está aqui – apontou para onde o amigo se encontrava.

– É, realmente vocês têm uma ligação bastante peculiar, não é, mano? – o mais novo sorriu.

– Cala boca Sam, eu tô falando sério... Deixa de brincadeiras! ... Que droga!

– Eu também falo sério. Se você o vê enquanto ele ta em um sonho, quer dizer que... – não completou a frase; um grupo de demônios se lançou a uma luta contra eles.

A tudo isso Castiel assistia. Quando Dean sentiu sua presença, porém, uma onda inexplicável de sensações indefinidas percorreu seu corpo. Kasbeel ainda o mantinha preso. Mas quando notou que os Winchester's e Azrael recebiam auxílio mental do prisioneiro, tornou a decolar com ele para o recanto obscuro.

– Como conseguiu... Quero saber como... Por que protege tanto a casca de Miguel?

– Já disse a você... Ele tem um nome... É dean! – exclamou, dando um empurrão no rebelde. – Eu vou ajudar os meus amigos, não ficarei aqui parado...

– Acha mesmo? – aproximou-se dele com um ar ameaçador. – Considero difícil, sabia? Porque seu precioso protegido deve estar morto agora.

– Não diga bobagens! Sam e os outros são fortes... Se eu não puder ir até lá, eles ajudarão Dean! E, além do mais, você subestima meu amigo.

– É, uma casca inútil... Acho que não subestimo ninguém, ele é que escolheu esse caminho... – enfurecido, Castiel acertou um soco no queixo do irmão. – Olhe aqui – tornou a falar o rebelde, após segurá-lo pelos pulsos novamente. – Vou dizer uma vez... Só uma vez... Se quer ter uma chance de salvá-los, de proteger Dean e de ajudar seu parceiro incestuoso mais tarde, façamos um acordo...

– Não quero nada que venha de você... Seu maldito idiota! – grunhiu, transtornado.

– Não? Nem mesmo a chance de me derrotar? – os olhos de Castiel brilharam. – Ah... Vejo que sim – completou. – Então me encontre no armazém 20C de Delaware amanhã à noite, às 23 horas. Lá lutaremos. Se vencer, terá protegido a todos. Se eu vencer, ficarei com o receptáculo que ocupa. O que acha da proposta? – o ser celeste assentiu, mas não teve tempo hábil de responder com palavras; Samael o tirara do pesadelo.

Acordou em um sobressalto. Preocupado com o loiro e com os outros, quis sair porta a fora, no entanto o ex-rebelde o deteve. O segurou nos braços de um modo que fez Cass se lembrar de tempos antigos.

– O que foi? Não vai me deixar ir até eles? – perguntou, assustado. Há muito que não o envolviam assim.

– Vou, claro. Mas não sem mim. Precisamos conversar depois. Ok? – o anjo fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

Ambos partiram para a rua deserta. Em poucos segundos chegaram lá. Encontraram muitos corpos de humanos, que foram possuídos por demônios e a marca de duas asas no chão. Em um canto, Azrael recebia auxílio de Bobby; em outro extremo, Crowley e Lilith arquitetavam um plano para atrair os demônios, de maneira a deixar o caminho livre para que os Winchester's pudessem aniquilar Kasbeel. E no meio da rua, Sam tentava ajudar Dean, que tinha um grave ferimento no peito.

– Pode deixar – falou Cass, passando os braços pelo corpo do mais velho. – Eu cuido disso, Sam. Ele é minha responsabilidade.

O jovem ia perguntar que história era aquela de: "Ele é minha responsabilidade", entretanto Lúcifer o puxou pelo braço antes de tudo.

– Você está bem? – o garoto assentiu. – Ótimo, deixe que Cass irá proteger seu irmão.

– Por quê? O que há agora? – o olhar de Sam era confuso o bastante. Sabia da ligação de ambos, contudo jamais imaginava que chegaria a tal ponto.

– Não faço a menor idéia. Foi o anjo que me solicitou que dissesse isso a você. Mas seja lá o que for, vamos descobrir depois – parou de falar e observou os demônios aliados: Crowley e Lilith. – Que bom que eles vieram.

– É, e cooperaram muito conosco. Bobby até aprendeu a usar um símbolo de exorcismo em massa.

– Bom, vocês precisarão disso em breve. E o anjo que morreu... Sabe me dizer de quem se tratava?

– Hiriel – informou o Winchester mais novo. – Azrael conseguiu matá-lo – Sam olhou o ex-rebelde nos olhos e perguntou: – Até que ponto pode ir a ligação entre um homem e um anjo?

– Por que quer saber disso agora, Sammy? O que houve? – o tom de Lúcifer era curioso ao extremo.

– É que Dean viu Cass por aqui... Mas ele estava dormindo, não é? – o outro assentiu. – Então, como se explica que...

– Bem, talvez Kasbeel tenha trazido nosso amigo até aqui – comentou, interrompendo-o. – É uma hipótese bem provável. Ele quer, a todo custo, que Cass lhe dê o receptáculo. Então vai usar todas as armas que tiver a disposição.

– Entendo. Mas... Por que meu irmão o viu? ... – Sam não compreendia o nível de ligação que os dois tinham.

– Não sei bem como isso acontece, mas posso ver depois. Quem sabe não perguntamos a eles, não é? – deu um leve tapa no ombro do jovem e concluiu: – Vamos, até porque, seu irmão já se foi – disse, percebendo que Castiel o levara da rua.

Azrael, Bobby e Sam entraram no Impala, enquanto que Lúcifer transmitia importantes ordens a Crowley e a Lilith. Quando sentou no banco de trás do veículo, pediu ao Winchester mais novo que fosse ao hotel o mais rápido que conseguisse.

No quarto, Cass se atinha à tarefa de cuidar do loiro. Como os poderes que possuía estavam de volta e funcionavam a pleno, pôde curá-lo sem maiores problemas. Certificou-se de que o caçador estava bem e o deitou em uma das camas que havia no cômodo, cobrindo-o logo depois. Sentou-se para velar o sono de seu protegido e percebeu quão poderoso ficara em poucos minutos, após ter acordado. Deu-se conta, então, de que o duelo proposto pelo irmão não se tratava de uma cilada; aquela seria a batalha final, e ninguém poderia impedi-los de resolver tais questões.


	35. Capítulo 35 – A esperteza de um caçador

Capítulo 35 – A esperteza de um caçador

O ambiente calmo o instigava a meditar. Tornava-se mais do que necessário conter os ânimos e a ansiedade, que insistiam em habitar-lhe o peito; concentração era fundamental. Permanecera ali durante toda noite. Atendera a porta para Sam, Bobby, Azrael e Samael. Limitara-se, contudo, a não falar quase nada. O silêncio dele os irritava demais. E logo o deixavam exatamente como queria: sozinho. E, sem ter o que fazer, sentava na cadeira em frente à cama de Dean. Por volta das cinco e quarenta da manhã, porém, Lúcifer tornou a bater à porta. Em passos lentos, Castiel a abriu, sem descuidar de seu protegido.

– Deseja algo? – perguntou, a expressão tão vazia que chegou a assustar o outro.

– Apenas vim verificar se precisa de ajuda, mas vejo que não. Então... Ta... – deu as costas para o interlocutor.

– Espere, por favor, não se vá desse modo... – os olhos de Cass ganharam um brilho magnífico. Tanto que o maior não conseguia se liberar de tamanho contato visual. – Nós precisamos conversar, como me disse ontem. Peço, porém, que espere; aguarde-me, por favor. Não vou decepcionar você... De novo não... – lágrimas banhavam a face dele.

– E quem disse que me decepcionou, meu anjinho? – o menor estremeceu ao ouvi-lo proferir tais palavras, enquanto o observava trancar a porta do cômodo. – Em momento algum senti isso.

– Eu sei. Talvez seja eu que tenha essa sensação... Tanto faz. Se não sente, fico contente. O alívio é grande... – fez uma pausa para conter o choro e prosseguiu: – Tiraram-me de você, de minha vida no Céu, de tudo... Não há nada mais pra colher, sonhar, viver. Eu mereço uma...

– Ééérrrrrr... Desculpe, tô interrompendo vocês? – questionou Dean, que parara ao lado de Castiel.

– Hum... Que susto! Você não estava dormindo? – perguntou, surpreso por vê-lo ali.

– Tava mas não tô mais – falou, embora a resposta fosse óbvia. – O que ta pegando com você?

– Não entendo... Como assim?

– Ele quer saber o que aconteceu – explicou Samael. – Você compreendeu sim, só não quer contar.

– Querer... – murmurou. – Não acho que esse seja o verbo correto. Apenas sinto que acabou.

– Ei cara! – exclamou o caçador. – Não desista agora! Já enfrentamos uma criatura bem mais poderosa – apontou para o anjo escorado ao lado da porta do quarto. – Vai ser fácil derrotar seu irmão...

– O problema é esse, Dean, ele é... Kasbeel... – o menor engoliu em seco. – Você sabe. Agora entendo bem como se sentia com a possibilidade de ter que matar Sam...

– Cass, por favor, não fique assim. Nós vamos com você nessa parada e vamos resolver juntos. Tudo vai dar certo, confie em mim.

– É sim, eu sei. Só que... A idéia de aniquilá-lo... É... É insuportável! – atordoado pela sensação que não sabia definir, começou a chorar.

O anjo sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Só não caiu, porque Lúcifer e Dean o seguraram. Quatro braços fortes e corajosos o conduziram até a cama. Depois de deitá-lo, o ex-rebelde, em um vôo rápido, buscou um chá para reequilibrar o campo energético de Castiel. Após sorver o líquido, ele dormiu profundamente, já que a bebida era especial.

Dean, por outro lado, respirou fundo ao vê-lo adormecido. O caçador não sabia distinguir o que era, mas os instintos lhe gritavam que havia algo estranho com o leal amigo. Em um aceno, pediu a Samael que conversassem em outro local. Levantaram-se e foram ao outro quarto. Ao entrarem, sem dar qualquer explicação, o anjo chamou por Azrael, que conversava com Bobby.

– Vá até onde seu irmão está. Fique de olho nele, ok? Não gostaria de que ele saísse do cômodo, entendeu?

– Sim, chefe – embora continuasse a ser tido como rebelde pela maioria dos seres alados, alguns não o adjetivavam dessa forma.

– Faça companhia ao Bobby, Sammy – dizia Dean, enquanto Azrael sumia no ar. – Eu e o chefão vamos comer alguma coisa – o Winchester mais novo assentiu, ainda que não compreendesse o porquê disso tudo.

Os dois deixaram o quarto de hotel. Dirigiram-se a uma lanchonete próxima do local onde se hospedaram. Solicitaram hambúrgueres e refrigerantes. Após serem atendidos, o Winchester mais velho iniciou a conversa:

– Eu estou com um pressentimento estranho. Ele não... Parecia ser o anjo com cara de paisagem de sempre, como eu brinco – saboreou a comida e prosseguiu: – O que você acha?

– É, concordo. Creio que Kasbeel tem tudo a ver com a mudança dele – concluiu. – Até porque, como ele se lembra de tudo que ele e eu vivemos, isso deve ter sido usado.

– E deve tê-lo deixado ainda mais fragilizado, por isso a modificação – completou o caçador.

– Exatamente. E então, pensa em fazer alguma coisa? – Dean o encarou sério.

– Nossa, achei que você já teria uma solução viável. Bem, não vejo nada melhor do que não saírmos de perto dele – comentou.

– Tem toda razão, é mais seguro se ficarmos todos juntos – e continuaram a se alimentar.

Assim que terminaram a refeição, foram ao quarto onde Bobby e Sam se encontravam. Ao entrar, lhes expuseram as suspeitas que tinham. E, a partir disso, todos se dirigiram ao cômodo no qual Castiel dormia.

O dia seguiu calmo. Eles pesquisavam algo para trabalhar – talvez um novo caso –, ou quem sabe uma idéia plausível para tirar Lúcifer e o Winchester mais novo do inferno? Enquanto isso, o anjo parecia dormir; na verdade, entretanto, estava tão quieto, que sequer os irmãos angelicais – Azrael e Samael –, conseguiram notar que acordara.

Cass esperou o momento adequado para escapar. E a oportunidade surgiu. Como os irmãos celestes foram verificar o que acontecia no primeiro andar do hotel – já que sentiram uma presença demoníaca –, ficou mais fácil fugir. Dean e Sam foram chamados pelos anjos, a fim de cooperarem na expulsão dos seres das trevas. Todos terminaram o trabalho em poucos instantes, tempo suficiente para que Kasbeel agisse. Adentrou o quarto velozmente e agrediu o caçador que lá estava.

– Você... Não... – Castiel entreabriu os olhos, incrédulo. – Não fez o que eu penso, não é?

– Infelizmente não, mas vontade não me faltou. Vamos, pegue a espada e venha me enfrentar, o caminho está liberado! – exclamou e desapareceu no ar.

Tomado de um sentimento incontrolável de fúria, o anjo fez o que lhe fora dito: partiu para o local combinado. Antes, porém, deixou um recado para todos os amigos que conquistara; não pretendia ir sem se despedir.

Voou ágil, mesmo que o peso por ter de machucar Kasbeel o transtornasse. Ainda que não quisesse, o via como um menino – o bebê que deveria ter educado há muito. Mas sabia que a realidade era outra. E bem mais cruel.


	36. Quero Reviews

Reviews

Reviews são importantes; inspiram o (a) escritor (a) e o motivam a continuar a história ou a fazer outra!

Deixem reviews porque motivam!


	37. Capítulo 36 – Antes da Batalha Final

Capítulo 36 – Antes da Batalha Final

A confusão no primeiro andar do hotel cessara. Os demônios foram aniquilados um a um; as pessoas que se viram acuadas pelos seres malignos se tranqüilizaram por tudo ter voltado ao normal, embora não compreendessem bem o que ocorrera.

Os anjos e os Winchester's retornaram, às pressas, ao quarto; ao chegarem, encontraram Bobby desacordado, e Cass não estava mais ali. Com rapidez, Dean buscou um pano para passar na testa do caçador, a fim de que despertasse.

– O que... Que diabos aconteceu comigo? – Singer perguntou confuso. – Eu...

– Você deve ter sido atingido por alguém – sugeriu o loiro. – Foi nosso amigo nerd com asas?

– Não, claro – comentou, após se levantar. – Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas comigo.

– Então quem foi que o atingiu? – questionou Sam, que o auxiliou a sentar na cama.

– Bem... Eu acho que... – forçou a mente, como o único modo eficaz de procurar se recordar dos fatos. – Que... Foi Kasbeel!

– Droga... Aquele desgraçado vai me pagar – murmurou Lúcifer, que se mantivera distante dos caçadores, em um claro sinal de respeito para com os que o acolheram, mesmo que tivesse tentado destruir o planeta há um ano.

– Considero relevante partirmos agora – ponderou Azrael. – É bom darmos o fora antes que mais demônios apareçam aqui e nos retenham.

– Isso não é possível – argumentou o Winchester mais novo. Todos o olharam sem entender, exceto o ex-rebelde, que focava os tristes olhos no nada.

– Como assim Sammy, o que você quer dizer com isso... Que merda é essa de... De não é possível? – perguntou Dean, aflito com a situação indefinida.

– Cass já se foi, eles têm o que queriam – concluiu. – Por isso precisamos ir, porque eles não moverão um dedo para nos encontrar.

– É, tem razão – completou o Winchester mais velho. – Vamos nessa! – e abriu a porta do cômodo.

Azrael ajudava Bobby – que ainda sentia tonturas –, a ir até o Chevy Impala; o loiro ia à frente dos demais, atento a tudo ao redor. Samael e o Winchester mais novo seguiam-no logo atrás, a passos apressados.

Entraram no veículo e Dean deu a partida. Rumavam para um caminho incerto; a única prioridade era encontrar Castiel. Todos, inclusive Singer, estavam imbuídos dessa tarefa.

– Ta tudo bem? – questionou Sam, que se mostrava atento à alarmante expressão facial de Lúcifer.

– Não – o balbucio foi sincero. – Eu sinto muito... Mas enquanto ele não voltar, nada estará bem pra mim.

– Eu sei, e entendo o porquê – fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: – É como perder a criatura mais importante para...

– Eu só acho que isso não devia ser assim – iniciou o ex-rebelde, depois de colocar a mão no ombro do jovem caçador, em um gesto que interrompeu a fala dele. – A culpa é minha. Sempre foi minha. Desde antes de eu cair, quando nós começamos a ter um envolvimento... Quando descobrimos a força do que sentíamos um pelo outro... Eu devia imaginar que acabaria dessa forma. Mas quer saber o que mais me irrita? – todos, inclusive Dean, que guiava o carro, o olharam curiosos. – Que seja ele a ser preso, maltratado, exposto. É grosseiro, amigos, se é que posso chamá-los assim após tudo que fiz. Mas enfim... É inexplicável que o peguem para algo tão cruel. Cass terá de matar o irmão, ou de morrer nas mãos dele... E pra quê? Onde está... Deus? – Lúcifer engoliu em seco ao proferir o nome do Pai. – Sei que sou um rebelde, que não mereço ser ouvido, que sou ruim o bastante e bla bla bla, mas é por ele que peço... É por Castiel, que sempre acreditou na força do Senhor – os caçadores e Azrael o observavam atônitos; e percebiam, nas palavras dele, um tom tão emotivo, que de certa maneira compreendiam e sentiam parte da desesperadora sensação do outro, que gesticulava nervoso. – ... É tão-somente por ele que peço auxílio. Cass nasceu com a bondade a inundá-lo por inteiro. É um anjo, literalmente. E se Deus não intervém para cooperar, eu o farei, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça – sentenciou. – Porque, afinal de contas, creio que ainda haja algo para o ser mais puro e belo da Criação – uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pela face de Samael, que se mantinha atento às ruas; não pretendia que notassem tamanha debilidade emocional.

– Olhe, não tem como nós dimensionarmos tudo que vocês passaram – comentou Dean, depois de pigarrear, porque não sabia bem o que falar. – Mas tem como nós o trazermos de volta. E com certeza conseguiremos isso.

– É, tem razão. Obrigado pelo apoio – murmurou. – Dobre à esquerda na próxima esquina.

– Por que, acha que podem tê-lo escondido em algum local específico? – perguntou Sam.

– Sim, é bem provável. Há uns armazéns por ali. Kasbeel gosta muito desses lugares retirados.

– É verdade, irmão, que bom que se lembrou desse detalhe – disse Azrael, aliviado por terem alguma esperança.

– Então nos indique onde Dean deverá parar o Impala, ok? – pediu Bobby, decidido a auxiliar como podia.

– Peraí – iniciou o loiro. – Você não está legal, não acha melhor ficar quieto...

– Sugere que eu permaneça aqui sem poder fazer nada? – Singer o olhou com firmeza. – Não mesmo. Esse anjo nerd, como você costuma dizer, me ajudou a retornar para cá depois que ele me matou – apontou para Lúcifer. – Então nada mais justo do que eu fazer alguma coisa também – todos concordaram.

– Ei, pare aí! – exclamou o ex-rebelde, após alguns minutos de silêncio. Dean estacionou próximo a um armazém.

Todos desceram com armas em punho. Caminhavam devagar, como se esperassem um ataque repentino. Porém, não viam nem sombra de demônios ou de anjos.

– Não acha que errou ao pararmos aqui? – o Winchester mais velho se aproximou de Samael, que se mantinha afastado deles, a verificar por completo o ambiente.

– Eu sei que não me equivoquei – apontou para a enorme e pesada porta de vidro do local. – Kasbeel moldou esse território como desejou. E eu vou lhe dar o troco.

– Nossa, o que sugere é realmente emocionante; seria uma bela cena de filme de ação. Mas como pensa fazer isso? – o loiro tentava amenizar a tensão.

– Vou explodir a porta com apenas um golpe; usarei meus punhos para desferi-lo – Dean o olhou com espanto. – Assim abrirei caminho para que vocês resgatem o Cass.

– Ta, acho que entendi. Mas... Vai ficar tudo bem... Digo... Com você? – o ex-rebelde riu.

– Quer saber se sairei vivo? – o caçador assentiu. – Sim. Só que Kasbeel vai pagar por tentar se igualar a mim e por querer machucar o meu garoto.

Os Winchester's, Bobby, Azrael e Lúcifer se preparavam para adentrar o sombrio armazém, sem sequer imaginarem que, lá dentro, uma feroz batalha estava para começar. O irmão de Cass ficaria responsável por auxiliar e por vigiar Robert Singer, que não gostou muito da condição, mas teve de aceitar. Afinal de contas, se queria cooperar, precisava entender que os amigos se preocupavam com ele. Dean, por outro lado, enquanto se preparava, conversava com Azrael e com Bobby, enquanto que Sam ia até o ex-rebelde.

– Por que não vem dialogar conosco? – perguntou, preocupado. – Talvez juntos possamos encontrar uma saída para o problema... Para derrotarmos ele de uma vez por todas.

– Eu sei, mas não me sinto apto a falar nada no momento, me desculpe, Sammy.

– Ta tudo bem, apenas quero ajudar no que puder. Se precisar, me avise, certo?

– Você já fez o que pôde; agora é a minha vez de retribuir a Cass por todo o mal causado na divina existência que ele levava – Lúcifer olhou para a porta de vidro escuro, que ocultava a movimentação no interior do armazém. Aproximou-se e escutou a voz de Kasbeel. – É agora ou nunca! – com um golpe calculado, a despedaçou sem maiores esforços.

– Você ainda o ama, não é? – questionou o Winchester mais novo. – Não ficarei brabo se me disser...

– Responderei depois, ta bem? – e sumiu no ar, indo parar onde Cass estava.

– Vamos! – exclamaram os Winchester's, Bobby e Azrael, que se depararam com um grupo de demônios pelo caminho.

Continua...


	38. Capítulo 37 – Em nome da amizade

Capítulo 37 – Em nome da amizade

Os demônios fizeram uma barreira física, impedindo que os irmãos, Bobby e Azrael se aproximassem de Kasbeel, de Cass e de Samael. Enquanto que os Winchester's e Singer atiravam nos malignos seres, o anjo que os auxiliava foi aconselhado por Dean a voar e a ir em frente. Foi o que fez: em poucos instantes ajudava o ex-rebelde a se levantar.

– Não devia ter vindo para cá – comentou o mais novo dos seres alados. – Afinal de contas, não pretendo aniquilar minha família por completo.

– Você não vai encostar um só dedo neles – disse, em um tom ameaçador, Castiel, após ficar de pé.

– É mesmo? E quem vai me deter? ... Não me diga que é você, idiota – Kasbeel se preparava para dar um golpe certeiro em Cass, quando Azrael se interpôs; a espada atravessou o ombro direito do anjo; em seguida, com agilidade, foi cravada na barriga dele, que desapareceu no ar.

O estrondo provocado pelo sumiço do anjo foi tão forte, que a possibilidade de que estivesse gravemente ferido era enorme.

– Não! O que fez com nosso irmão, seu maldito? – o tom firme de Castiel fez o ser rebelde recuar alguns passos.

– O que acha, espertinho? O maninho já era – comentou, a expressão de satisfação lhe dava um aspecto lúgubre o bastante.

– Desgraçado! – bradou, enquanto tentava atingir o inimigo. Assim, a luta entre os irmãos recomeçou.

Quanto a Lúcifer, se recuperava da forte pancada que recebera na cabeça. Já estava de pé, analisava o duelo que se desenrolava à sua frente; pensava em um modo eficaz de matar Kasbeel sem machucar Castiel. Mas devido à rapidez da batalha, considerou arriscado fazê-lo. Voltou-se para verificar como os Winchester's e Bobby estavam, e para sua surpresa a situação ia de mal a pior. As balas da Colt acabaram; a munição com sal também; e eles tentavam, em um combate corpo a corpo, deter os demônios que os atingiam.

Ao ver aquilo, Samael achou por bem ir auxiliá-los, sem saber que as conseqüências seriam inevitáveis ao tomar tal decisão.

– ONDE. ESTÁ. MEU. IRMÃO – a fala de Castiel era lenta; encurralara o oponente a uma parede. – Devolva-o!

– Morto, ora! Não acredito que não aceita tal resposta... Seu imbecil!

– Não está! Eu sei... Você mente!

Pela primeira vez desde que iniciaram a luta Kasbeel sorriu, o que fez o mais velho se recordar do pequeno ser que deveria cuidar. Após recitar algumas palavras em um idioma desconhecido, o buraco de onde Sam e Lúcifer saíram se abriu. Uma enorme jaula de fogo e de sangue se mostrou por inteiro.

Miguel, o comandante das hostes angelicais, fazia um esforço incomum para se livrar das chamas que o impediam de permanecer de pé; ao vislumbrar uma saída, o poderoso Arcanjo – que ocupava o físico de Adam –, ganhava a oportunidade de aniquilar todos que ousassem desafiá-lo.

– E então, me entregue o receptáculo que ocupa, caso contrário vocês terão um inimigo e tanto, que matará seu inestimável amigo Samael Estrela da Manhã.

– Você sabe bem que não farei isso – assustado, Castiel recuou alguns passos; aquela reviravolta não era esperada.

– Ótimo, então Miguel começará por quem... Deixe-me ver... Por Sam, talvez? – a maldade emanada pelo rebelde podia ser captada ao longe. Tanto que, lá fora, uma chuva torrencial inundava as ruas.

Um exército angelical, perfilado logo atrás dos irmãos alados, aguardava as ordens de Kasbeel. Ao vê-los, Castiel entendeu que deveria agir o quanto antes, a fim de salvar a pele de seus amigos. Se havia perdido Azrael de maneira estúpida, não permitiria que sua família – os Winchester's, Bobby e Samael –, também fossem trucidados em uma batalha que tinha solução, e ela se apresentava logo à frente dele.

Dean, Sam, Lúcifer e Singer, por outro lado, aniquilavam os últimos demônios. Para tanto, contavam com o auxílio de Lilith, que acabara de chegar. Ao perceberem que ninguém mais se aproximava, caminharam alguns passos. Vislumbraram, atônitos, a jaula de fogo aberta.

– Vieram nos buscar antes do prazo determinado, Sammy – resmungou o ex-rebelde.

– Não se preocupe; ninguém vai levar vocês. Terão de passar por nós antes – Dean tentava demonstrar segurança, embora não soubesse como proceder para ajudar o irmão e o novo aliado.

Notaram, então, com maior espanto, que Castiel pulara no buraco flamejante. Kasbeel tentava detê-lo, mas era inútil.

– Quer o físico de Jimmy Novak? Pois então venha buscar! Sabe por que faço isso? – questionou, enquanto cravava a espada no ombro do mais novo. – Porque tenho família! – gritou. – E não permitirei que eles sofram mais com essa droga toda... Meus irmãos de verdade merecem ter uma vida normal, e é isso que lhes darei! – o anjo maligno desmaiou, após ser atingido por Cass com um violento golpe na cabeça.

O desespero tomou os Winchesters e Bobby, que tentavam chegar perto da gaiola. Mas como o fogo era intenso, os corpos físicos dos caçadores não agüentavam tamanho calor, mesmo que Lilith conseguisse conter parcialmente as chamas.

– Por que... Eu... Não consigo ir até lá? – perguntou Sam, que já pulara ali antes.

– Porque você tinha bebido sangue demoníaco para saltar na jaula – explicou Lúcifer.

– Então faça alguma coisa, não podemos deixar o Cass ir assim! – gritou Dean.

Em um voo rasante, o ex-rebelde o segurava pelos ombros, na beira do abismo. Tentava fazê-lo se virar, queria olhar nos olhos dele; ainda que estivesse no corpo de Jimmy Novak, a aparência dos dois – anjo e homem –, era idêntica, talvez por isso Castiel optara pelo receptáculo que vestia. O outro, porém, não o atendia.

– Ei, olhe, não faça isso, por favor... Você tem que ficar conosco... – as palavras saíam carregadas de emoção.

– Não posso, Lúcifer. Eu não imaginava que meu irmão sabia o encanto para abrir, sem os anéis, a prisão que Sam e que você estavam... Desculpe. Preciso fazer isso. Concentrem-se em matar Kasbeel; agora será mais fácil, porque Jimmy está aqui comigo. Perdoe-me, não posso ficar; Miguel precisa ser detido, ele não pode abandonar esse buraco... Seria perigoso. E Sam poderá ficar ao lado de Dean... Eles continuarão caçando, ou sei lá...

– Cass, ei cara, não faz isso! – os Winchester's gritaram. Bobby, sem saber o que fazer, também começou a pedir, em alto e bom som, para que o anjo não tomasse tal atitude.

Miguel, entretanto, já estava próximo da beira do abismo. Era necessário fechá-lo o quanto antes. Com extremo pesar, Cass recitou as palavras que trancariam a jaula e, em um leve empurrão, tirou Samael de perto de si.

– Faço isso por você! – berrou a plenos pulmões, para que o ex-rebelde o escutasse. Ainda foi possível que o anjo acenasse para os Winchester's e para Bobby, em um adeus melancólico.

– Desculpe-me, Jimmy. Essa não é a eternidade que pretendi proporcionar ao seu corpo e muito menos a sua alma – balbuciou, enquanto encarava Miguel com um ar solene. – Agora somos só nós dois, Arcanjo – desafiou, como se aquilo fosse garantir a liberdade do sobrevivente.

Mas Castiel era um soldado. Embora estivesse preso, precisava agir como tal. E como sabia que Miguel não lhe permitiria que vivesse, decidiu encará-lo a se acovardar.

O buraco se fechou. Nada mais restava. Os irmãos, tomados de um sentimento de revolta, se aproximaram de Kasbeel, que continuava desmaiado, enquanto que Lúcifer matava os soldados perfilados ao fundo do casarão. Bobby, por sua vez, procurava Azrael; queria encontrá-lo o quanto antes; pois precisavam de ajuda.

Quando Sam estava prestes a matar o rebelde, uma força o tirou do local. Os irmãos perceberam, então, que se tratava de uma junção energética dos anjos que Lúcifer enfrentava.

– São uns idiotas; preferem morrer para salvar o líder a viver e garantirem algo lá na frente – Dean falou, espantado com o que acabara de assistir.

A batalha havia acabado. Os anjos estavam mortos. Os quatro homens sentaram no chão do lugar, que estava destruído pelas lutas. De pé, em frente a eles, Lilith os observava.

– Vamos dar o fora dessa bosta – o loiro demonstrou a inconformidade que sentia.

Todos se levantaram, entraram no Impala, enquanto que a mulher seguia outro caminho. Mesmo que insistissem para que os acompanhasse, ela não quis aceitar. Nada foi dito por nenhum deles no início do percurso. Mas Sam tomou coragem:

– Vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos arranjar um modo de abrir o buraco – procurava, assim, tranqüilizar os amigos.

– Como é que o desgraçado do Kasbeel sabia abri-lo sem os anéis? Por que Cass teve de se atirar lá? – Samael falava em um tom lânguido, mas não era difícil de perceber que estava nervoso.

– Para salvar você, ora! – comentou Bobby. – Afinal de contas, Miguel deixaria a jaula; Sam e você teriam de retornar para lá... Não é? – o outro assentiu.

– E Azrael, onde diabos aquele turrão foi parar? – perguntou Dean.

– Essa é uma questão que eu adoraria responder – disse o mais novo dos Winchester's.

– Ele foi atingido... Não sei se mortalmente – explicou o ex-rebelde. – Tentou me ajudar e, com a força do golpe desferido por Kasbeel, sumiu no ar.

– Por falar nisso, para onde levaram o cretino? – Bobby queria encontrar o inimigo o quanto antes.

– Não faço a mínima idéia, mas esse é o menor dos problemas – argumentou Samael. – Temos de pensar em trazer Cass de volta – Dean o olhou pelo retrovisor. Era evidente o desespero nos olhos do anjo, que tentava conter as lágrimas.

– Nós vamos, acredite. Temos trabalho a fazer. E esse é muito importante: salvar um amigo. Se Cass fez isso por nós, vamos até o inferno se for necessário, mas o traremos de volta!

Após a fala do loiro, seguiram a estrada em silêncio. Cada um pensava em uma maneira de tirar Castiel da jaula. Essa era uma prioridade para os irmãos, para Bobby e para Lúcifer, que prometera, em reflexões profundas, sentado no banco de trás do Chevy Impala 67 de Dean, livrar quem tanto amava do sofrimento que significava estar na prisão de sangue e de fogo a qual Cass se enclausurara.


	39. Agradecimento

Agradecimento

A/aos queridos (as) leitores (as) do FF!

A todos (as) os/as leitores (as) que curtiram os capítulos da fic "Depois do Apocalipse", e que deixaram ou não reviews, agradeço muito; obrigado de coração. E sei que houve muita gente que a leu, porque tem bastantes hits no meu perfil! Ehehe.

E aproveito para divulgar a vocês a fic "Família, Amigos e Missões", que é a seqüência da fic lida aqui!

Obrigado e deixem um comentário em "Depois do Apocalipse", ao menos se quiserem dizer: "não gostei da história"... tudo vale! Inclusive um elogio!

Abraços a todos (as)!

Mutuca


End file.
